L'Héritier au Trône
by Mimy111
Summary: La guerre arrive à sa conclusion et Harr y devra vivre encore une année forte en rebondissement et faire face à des émotions nouvelles et difficile. Ceux-ci est une fic reprenant des évènements post tome 7. Résumé complet au premier chapitre .
1. La fin d'une époque

**Bonjour à tous. Cela faisait un bon moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et j'ai finalement décidé de mettre des mots sur mes idées. Alors j'espère pour ceux qui passeront par là qu'ils apprécieront mon travail. **

**Mon histoire reprend les évènements du film à partir du moments où Voldemort laisse à Harry une demi-heure pour le rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Sauf qu'ici le lieux de la rencontre change et que je ne prend pas en compte les objets que sont la pierre de résurection et la baguette de surreau. Enfin bref je vous laisse découvrir ^^**

**Résumé : La guerre contre Voldemort arrive à sa conclusion. Des révélations et des évènements viendront bousculer la vie du jeune Harry. Celui-ci basculera dans un monde empli par la solitude et la mélancole et devra faire face à un nouvel ennemi. Mais dans toute cette noirceur un homme sera capable, bien malgré lui, de ramener la lumière au fond de son coeur. Ensemble, ils devront avancés et combattre les obstacles qui se mettront sur leur route.**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>La fin d'une époque.<p>

Tout n'était plus que chaos dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les corps brisés, démantelé et sans vie gisaient dans chaque recoin avec disgrâce. Les cadavres ennemis et alliés s'entremêlaient dans un désordre d'effroi sanglant. Les dépouilles des partisans de Voldemort étaient déplacées avec un manque d'égard flagrant tandis que les alliés et amis emportés par la mort étaient traités avec le plus grand des respects. Nombreux étaient tombés lors de cette première attaque et les rangs du camp de la lumière était considérablement amoindri. L'assaut lancés par les ténèbres avaient été largement supérieur en nombre et malgré le courage et la détermination dont la Résistance avait fait preuve, il n'avait pu empêcher l'hécatombe.

L'enceinte de l'école n'avait plus rien de commun avec ce qu'elle était autrefois. Les murs étaient fracassés en de milliers de débris de pierres qui encombraient le sol. Les parois habituellement si chaleureuse avaient perdu leur éclat et laissaient celles-ci recouverte d'une épaisse couche cendrée qui semblait dorénavant être la couleur prédominante au Château. Les vitres et fenêtre étaient réduis en miette et offrait un reflet sans teint et dénuer de luminosité sur les dalles poussiéreuses et craquelées.

Presque tout était détruit et l'espoir lui-même semblait avoir quitté le cœur de tous ces héros.

Harry voguait entre les tables de la Grande salle, utilisés dorénavant pour soutenir les blessés. Il ne pouvait qu'observer ses amis et sa famille de cœur pleurer la perte de leurs compagnons qui étaient tombés. Dean, Fred, Tonks et même Lupin avaient définitivement quitté leur monde pour atteindre, peut être, un univers bien meilleur que celui-ci dans lequel il se battait.

Il se sentit profondément détestable à la seconde où il pensa qu'au fond, c'était eux les chanceux. Ils avaient abandonné cet enfer pour une paix de l'âme à laquelle le Survivant aspirait tant et dont le goût ne tarderait certainement plus trop à venir. Quelques minutes, encore peut être, et il pourrait tous les rejoindre. Ses parents, son parrain, ses amis… Ils devaient l'attendre derrière le voile du dernier souffle et même sentir que sa présence basculait dans le firmament de leur cosmos à chaque horcruxe anéanti. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Nagini. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait encore.

Extatique, son regard se perdit sur chaque personne meurtri par son existence. Plus aucune émotion ne transperçait sur son visage. Il était si las qu'il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer les morts. Face au chagrin et à la peine qui parcouraient les traits de ses compagnons, lui paraissait presque indifférent. Seulement qui ne l'aurait pas compris.

Son cœur s'était desséché un peu plus chaque jour depuis cette nuit où il avait été impuissant lorsque Cedric Diggory était passé de vie à trépas. Ce moment avait été comme un déclic qui avait laissé à la faucheuse le plaisir d'emmener ses proches les uns après les autres. Des personnes qui avaient offerts leur vie pour protéger la sienne afin qu'un jour il puisse terrasser le Lord Noir. Les espérances de tous reposaient sur ses frêles épaules et malgré le doute qui résonnait en lui sur le succès de ce qu'il devait entreprendre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner d'avoir était à l'origine de tant de maux. Car le jour où il était né avait sonné la fin pour nombre d'être innocent.

- Harry ?

Le regard vide et froid, il jeta un regard circulaire sur son côté gauche pour apercevoir Hermione les yeux rougies par les larmes et quelque peu abîmée par cette dernière bataille qui venait de s'interrompre. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne porter que les séquelles de plaies assez superficielles, cela dit celle sur son cœur devait être affreusement plus douloureuses.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Cette phrase avait été prononcée faiblement. Pourtant à travers les simples sanglots et chuchotis qui régnaient dans les lieux, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait les satisfaire. Il était leur Sauveur et se devait de les rassurer. Mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans et manquait cruellement de puissances et de moyens.

- Utilisez le dernier objet que j'ai en ma possession.

La seule chose qui lui restait n'était que le cadeau mystérieux qui se cachait dans le vif d'or attrapé lors de sa première année et légué de la main même de feu Albus Dumbledore, plus grand directeur qu'ait connu Poudlard, lâchement tué par Severus Snape, manipulateur et traître de la pire espèce.

Il sortit la petite balle dorée de sa poche et dans une démarche lente et calme, il quitta la salle devant les regards perplexes de toute l'assistance. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'y cachait mais si cette chose s'avèrerait inutile, il voulait au moins gardé un peu d'intimité pour éviter de voir l'abattement de tous au fond de leurs iris. Dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure le temps serait écoulé. Voldemort, qui était partit en retraite rapide avec ses partisans, avait exigé qu'il se livre devant les portes du château au risque de relancer une offensive implacable à laquelle lui et ses compères ne survivraient pas. Et alors qu'il gravissait rapidement les étages et s'enfonçait dans les couloirs endommagés, pris dans ses sombres pensés, il espéra vraiment que Dumbledore lui ai laissé une arme capable de faire la différence. Car durant la bataille, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor leur avait été arrachée par Snape, lui-même, et le choixpeau ayant été détruit, il n'existait plus aucun moyen pour la ramener vers eux.

Alors si dans cette petite balle ne se cachait rien qui soit capable de venir à bout du dernier Horcruxe, ils étaient perdus.

Finalement, il atteint le corridor qu'il cherchait et devant la statue à l'effigie de la royauté de l'aigle, il prononça le mot de passe. Des escaliers en colimaçons apparurent alors et grimpant sur la première marche, Harry atteint promptement le haut. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte du bureau dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'être convoqué et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an déjà.

Quand il pénétra dans les lieux, il s'était presque attendu à voir le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune assis paisiblement derrière son bureau. Mais la pièce était vide, sombre et austère. Seul son portrait où il dormait paisiblement restait de la présence de l'ancien directeur et Harry s'étonna que celui-ci n'ai pas était décroché lorsqu'on savait qui y avait élu domicile toute cette année.

Néanmoins il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et pris place sur l'un des sièges. Il tenait toujours le vif d'or en main et le fit tourner à plusieurs reprises entre ses doigts. Ses derniers espoirs et ceux de tous résidaient dans une boule d'à peine cinq centimètres de diamètre. Autant dire qu'il aurait été fou de penser que celle-ci lui donnerait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il regarda l'inscription qui était apparut et qui disait :

_« Je m'ouvre au terme »_

Eh bien, il y était. L'heure était venue. Il ne pouvait plus reculer dorénavant. Donc dans un touché de lèvre, le vif d'or s'ouvrit et laissa place à un creux sombre d'où apparut une minuscule fiole contenant un simple filet blanc bleuté.

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Dumbledore lui offrait des souvenirs provenant très certainement de sa mémoire. Mais pourquoi ?

Plus qu'intrigué, le jeune Potter s'avança jusqu'à la pensine qui trônait et hâtif il vida son contenu. Prenant une grande inspiration, il plongea dans le reflet blanc étincelant et revit une quantité de moments qui n'appartenait en aucun à l'antique sorcier. Tous ces instants n'étaient liés qu'à ce sorcier ténébreux, aux robes longues et aux cheveux ébène qui n'était autre que Snape.

C'était comme si une biographie résumé du professeur se jouait devant ses yeux. Il l'observa enfant, rencontrant une petite fille qui n'était autre que sa mère. Il comprit l'amour qu'il avait ressentit pour celle-ci dès son plus jeune âge. Il vit les choix qu'il avait pris afin de tenter de la préserver. Il fut troublé par la souffrance qui s'échappait de lui alors qu'il tenait son corps sans vie. Il s'étonna de contempler la même biche qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'épée. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'il put se rendre compte que durant toutes ces années, Snape avait toujours veillé sur lui dans l'ombre. Et il reçu comme une décharge électrique dans son cœur lorsqu'il comprit que la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à tuer Dumbledore, était parce que celui-ci lui avait fait juré, afin de sauver Malefoy, alors qu'il se savait déjà condamner.

Mais parmi tout ça, la scène qui aurait dû le plus l'ébranler fut celle pour laquelle il réalisa soudain que son cœur connaissait déjà la vérité depuis un bon moment : même s'il ne se l'était jamais avoué.

Brusquement le tourbillon s'arrêta et Harry dégagea sa tête de la pensine et tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Tout devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. La seule raison qui faisait qu'il se sentait consumer lentement lorsqu'il avait détruit les horcruxes, était tout simplement parce qu'il en était un. Le jour où Voldemort lui avait laissé cette cicatrice, il lui avait offert, en échange de sa vie en quelque sorte, un morceau de son âme. Un cadeau empoisonné qu'il voulait arracher à son corps et que seul le mage noir pourrait détruire en lui ôtant la vie.

Mais même si la fin était sombre pour lui, pour tous les autres il restait encore de l'espoir.

Surtout que maintenant plus que jamais, le camp du bien, même s'il l'ignorait, comptait un espion de premier rang. L'épée étant à sa portée, au moment où Harry rendrait l'âme, celui-ci pourrait donner le coup de grâce à Nagini, rendant Voldemort à nouveau aussi fragile que n'importe quel mortel.

Et alors que l'Elu se remettait difficilement de toutes les révélations qui venaient de lui tomber durement dessus, un grondement perçant de l'extérieur se répercuta contre les murs de l'école et sut que celui-ci était l'appel de sa mort prochaine. Il dû donc laisser à contre cœur toutes ses réflexions de côté. Sauf qu'il savait à présent qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'y attardé et qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Snape ce qu'il méritait d'entendre.

Sûr de lui et serein, il se releva et entreprit de parcourir le chemin en sens inverse. Une fois arrivé en hauts des marches du grand escalier, tout le monde était là, face à lui, se tenant fièrement. Il fit une halte pour observer chacun d'entre eux, son regard s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses meilleurs amis.

Il descendit les marches dans un silence de roi, entrecoupé par les sorts qui foudroyait l'immense porte et quand il atteint l'une des dernières marches, il s'arrêta et déclara à tous les survivants encore capable de se battre :

- L'heure n'ai pas encore venu pour nous de baisser les bras. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous souffre profondément mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il reste encore de l'espoir !

Cette simple tirade, prononcé bravement, eu l'air de raviver la flamme de la détermination de tous. Harry avait toujours eu l'âme d'un leader et aujourd'hui, il était la voix sur laquelle tout le monde se reposait.

Il descendit pour finir les dernières marches, s'avança vers le professeur Mcgonagall et lui murmura simplement :

- Lorsque tout sera fini, si tout se termine bien… Il faudra que vous alliez dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et que vous preniez grand soin de ce que contient la Pensine. La vie d'un homme bien en dépend…

- Euh… Ce sera fait, Mr Potter. Dit-elle la voix triste face à la déclaration du garçon qui savait déjà qu'il ne survivrait pas.

- Merci.

Même s'il ne pourrait jamais dire merci à Snape, il lui devait au moins de lui rendre son honneur, sa fierté et sa vie d'antan.

Finalement, il marcha à la hauteur de tous et ceux-ci s'écartèrent sur son passage comme Moïse avait séparé la Mer en deux. Ron et Hermione suivait de près ses pas comme si ils avaient décidés de vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

Inspirant un grand coup, il fit signe à deux personnes d'ouvrir l'entrée. Il se retourna alors vers tous les visages qui attendaient fébrilement derrière lui et dit sincèrement :

- Ce fut un privilège…

Puis, lentement, presque au ralenti, les deux imposant battants s'ouvrirent dans un grincement affreux sur une bonne centaine de visage qui semblait s'impatienté à s'en ronger les sangs.

Harry, la démarche placide, s'engouffra dans la lumière grise du ciel et du décor apocalyptique qu'était devenu les lieux. Il sentait que tous ses alliés le suivaient de près mais dans un geste simples qu'ils captèrent tous, il leur fit signe de s'arrêter, qu'il devait continuer désormais seul.

Il était impératif qu'il reste à l'écart car une fois qu'il serait mort et qu'espérons qu'avec un peu de chance Snape achève Nagini assez rapidement, l'attaque aurait lieu et ne s'achèverait pas tant que Voldemort ne serait pas détruit par la main de l'un d'entre eux.

Seul devant ses opposants, Harry se stoppa net à quelques mètres de ces derniers. Les rires sardoniques et crissant retentirent alors qu'il se tenait devant eux la mine impassible. Il observa un à un ses adversaires, laissant son regard se prolonger un peu plus longtemps sur Voldemort qui semblait apprécier d'avance la prochaine minute qui allait suivre.

- Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu… Prépares-toi à mourir.

Le jeune homme le vit lever sa baguette et entendit les cris de ses amis perforer ses tympans. Mais il en fit abstraction et n'offrit que son dernier regard à Severus Snape posté sur la gauche du mage noir. Les traits sévères, il eu le temps de voir que sa prise était férocement accroché à l'épée. Et à cette image, le Survivant ne put que sourire jusqu'à ce que les derniers mots qu'il entendrait soit prononcé.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un puissant rayon vert s'enfuit de la baguette de son plus grand ennemi et vint le toucher en pleine poitrine. La seconde suivante Harry tomba inerte au sol sous le regard impuissant de tous. Les hurlements, les pleurs de ses amis créèrent un tumulte sans précédent qui fut aggravé par les éclats de rires du reste de leurs opposants.

Et alors dans tout ce vacarme, le camp de la lumière se prépara à charger mais quelque chose vint interrompre les deux factions dans le tapage grandissant.

Epée en main, Severus Snape, stupéfia l'ensemble des combattants lorsqu'il leva celle-ci dans une vitesse exceptionnelle et pourfendit l'air en tranchant en deux le dernier Horcruxe qui se trouvait la seconde d'avant au pied de Voldemort. Dans une fumée noire, le serpent disparu pour de bon et tout s'enchaîna par la suite dans une rapidité folle

Le mage noir poussa un hurlement qui perfora le ciel, lança l'assaut de ses troupes et attrapa le traître par la gorge qui fit tomber l'épée au sol sous la pression.

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent, des éclairs de lumière de toutes couleurs fusèrent dans tous les coins et tous les sens touchant ennemis et alliés. Inférieur en nombre, les derniers résistants durent se regrouper dans le château afin de contenir la déferlante qui s'abattit sur eux. Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de laisser le corps du Survivant sur place ainsi que le professeur Snape qui était en très mauvaise posture. Celui-ci toujours coincé sous la poigne féroce du seigneur des ténèbres sentait l'air se raréfiez un peu plus dans ses poumons.

Mais dans un dernier élan de détermination, il attrapa sa baguette, lança un sort qui fit lâcher prise à son ancien maître et qui le fit par la même occasion se reculer de plusieurs mètres. Agenouillé sur le sol, il regarda tout autour de lui pour se rendre compte que tous les disciples de Voldemort avaient quitté les rangs et qu'ils étaient déjà tous en train de combattre ceux qu'ils avaient toujours épauler dans le plus grand des secrets. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le puissant mage noir dont les traits déjà horriblement déformé devinrent encore plus monstrueux sous le coup de la perfidie dont il venait d'être le sujet.

- Comment as-tu osé ? ! Tu vas payer pour ta trahison Severus !

La baguette du sorcier se leva en même temps que celle de Snape et avec toute la rage dont ils purent faire preuve, un jais de lumière vert s'échappa de leur baguette respective pour se rencontrer dans un fracas impressionnant. L'énergie magique qui se dégagea fut bien trop lourde à contenir pour le professeur qui perdait du terrain au fur et à mesure des secondes. Même s'il tentait de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Car malgré que Voldemort soit redevenu vulnérable à la mort, celui-ci restait toujours bien plus puissant que n'importe qui et le prince de sang-mêlé était loin de faire le poids face à lui. Il faiblissait et voyait le rayon se rapprocher de plus en plus rapidement de lui.

Mais alors qu'il croyait que s'en était finit de lui, un mouvement sur le sol, qu'il faillit presque louper, attira pendant dixième de seconde son attention et l'instant d'après debout sur ses deux jambes - par il ne savait quel miracle - Harry ramassa l'épée de Gryffondor et se précipita à toute allure sur Voldemort.

- Tom ! Hurla-t-il le cœur rempli de haine.

Celui-ci n'ayant repérer que trop tard le retour invraisemblable du héro du monde sorcier, stoppa le sort contre le professeur Snape et virevolta vers lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Les traits déformés par la colère, le désespoir et la violence sous-jacente, le Gryffondor pénétra la lame dans le cœur du mage noir dans un cri de délectation. Sous l'impact, Voldemort déglutit et laissa une grosse quantité de sang se déverser de sa bouche sur le corps du frêle garçon. Les yeux dans les yeux, le Lord, dont il ne restait plus que quelques secondes à vivres, reprit forme humaine au fur et à mesure que la magie le vidait.

Tétanisé par le phénomène, Harry ne vit plus le monstre en lui mais simplement l'homme. L'homme et tous ses choix qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à cet instant précis. Un homme comme un autre qu'il avait finalement terrassé.

Tremblotant et les yeux embués par les larmes, l'Elu retira la lame de son corps. Tom se cramponna alors à ses épaules et au fond de ses deux iris, il déclara dans un dernier souffle :

- Tu es comme moi dorénavant.

Puis, simplement, comme tout être humain, il tomba se noyant dans la flaque de son propre sang. Voldemort était vaincu.

Tendu comme une flèche, Harry tituba lentement en arrière et s'effondra sur le pavé aussi dur et froid que son cœur. Il l'avait tué, il aurait dû se sentir libéré mais ce fut tout l'opposé. Il était à présent prisonnier d'une noirceur que Tom Jedusor venait de lui offrir comme étant son dernier présent. Il avait fait de lui un meurtrier.

Sanglotant, la tête enfouie contre le roc, chaque particule de son corps frémi face à cette évidence. Il était comme happé par les ténèbres de son âme qui lui sifflait qu'il était réellement devenu comme lui. La facilité et le plaisir évident avec lequel il avait perforé la chair lui donna envie de suivre à son tour l'ennemi dans la mort.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas définitivement parti lorsque le maléfice l'avait touché ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il revienne ? Parce que le destin attendait de lui qu'il donne le coup de grâce à cet homme plus sombre encore que les enfers.

Mais surtout, alors qu'il avait divagué pendant le temps qu'avait duré sa mort dans la blancheur parfaite de King Cross, quelque chose l'avait rappelé. Comme un écho, un lien qu'il ne pouvait définir et qui avait encore besoin de lui de sa présence.

Et à cet instant, il sentit une main s'appuyer sur son épaule et le retourner. Il laissa ses yeux, baigné par un flot incessant de larmes, se poser sur la stature du maître des potions qui était accroupi face à lui. Celui-ci, les traits toujours impénétrable de la moindre émotion, passa ses bras sous les jambes et la tête du Survivant, le souleva de terre et sans un autre regard pour lui se mit à avancer vers les portes du château. Le garçon en sécurité à présent, déposa sa tête simplement contre son épaule et murmura avant de perdre conscience :

- Merci…

Harry, dans les vapes, ne put le réaliser mais la confrontation énergique entre Snape et Voldemort avait fait cesser la totalité des combats dans le château. Et lorsque tous les partisans du lord déchu avait senti que la magie de leur maître avait définitivement disparu, en lâche qu'ils étaient, ils avaient pour la plupart pris la fuite par transplanage ou avaient été pour certain capturés par la Résistance. Celle-ci en comprenant que la guerre était finie s'empressa de rejoindre la cour principale devant l'entrée du château mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsque qu'un « crac » se fit entendre et que le professeur Snape se tint au centre de la grande salle, tenant le jeune Harry par la force de ses bras.

Cette scène provoqua un silence magistral parmi l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Mais celui-ci fut vite interrompu par la voix plaine d'animosité de Ron :

- Lâchez-le ! Vous ne méritez pas de transporter son corps !

Sans une once d'intérêt pour le rouquin qui ignorait encore comme tous que le Gryffondor était toujours en vie, Severus déposa calmement Harry sur l'une des tables et se retourna vers tous et dit platement :

- Il est encore en vie.

Cette déclaration laissa planer tout un tas d'interrogations muettes avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous vers le jeune homme pour s'assurer de la véracité des mots qui avaient été prononcés. Et à la vue de la poitrine qui se gonflait et s'affaissait sous les battements de cœur, tout le monde se retourna vers Snape à la recherche d'une explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'extérieur.

Comment était-il revenu à la vie ? Comment s'était-il débarrassé de Voldemort ? Et surtout pourquoi le maître des potions avait décidé de retourner sa veste au dernier moment ?

Mais tous, ignorant encore ce qu'avait vu Harry dans la pensine, ne purent que faire une chose le temps que le garçon ne se réveille pour leur donner des réponses : mettre Severus aux arrêts comme les autres prisonniers car il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et que sa parole ne valait rien pour tous les gens présent en ces lieux.

Ce fut donc sans résistance et sans un mot que le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt le conduisirent comme pour tous les autres dans les cellules des cachots. Cela dit, ils prirent la décision de le mettre à l'écart des anciens adeptes du seigneur noir afin d'éviter de le retrouver en pièce après la trahison qu'il avait engendré.

Une fois enfermé et seul dans la minuscule pièce sombre, Snape laissa finalement son masque tombé. Il était épuisé, abattu et avait été profondément affaibli par cette guerre qui était enfin terminé. Tant d'années à se cacher dans l'ombre et à aider ses ingrats pour qu'il finisse comme tous les autres fidèles de Voldemort : cloitré en attendant l'heure de son jugement.

Mais au fond, peut être, que sa place était là. Il avait bel et bien fait des choses monstrueuses afin de protéger son secret. Il avait vu tellement de monde mourir sous ses yeux sans avoir esquissé le moindre geste pour leur venir en aide. Il avait lui-même dû tuer de sa main pour sauver les apparences et avait assassiné le seul homme qui n'ait jamais cru en lui. Même si cela était à sa demande, ça ne pardonnait pas l'acte. Le seul espoir qui lui restait encore devait être entouré par tous ses amis qui attendaient certainement avec impatience qu'il daigne se réveiller. Et Cela l'irrita au plus au point de se dire que son avenir reposait entre les mains d'un gamin qui devait éprouver la même rancœur qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Il ignorait si celui-ci dirait la vérité qu'il avait découverte à son sujet. Car mêmes s'il avait sacrifié ses sept dernières pour lui et la survie du monde sorcier, est-ce que cela rattrapait tout ? Certainement pas.

Alors sur ces réflexions nébuleuses et plus qu'exaspérante, Snape s'assit sur la pierre gelée, laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur terne et s'endormit presque instantanément laissant derrière lui la fin d'une époque définitivement révolu.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review afin que je sache si celui-ci vous a plu (ou déplu) et si j'ai des choses à changer.**

**Merci et à très vite pour un prochain chapitre intitulé : Le procès.**


	2. Procès

**Coucou les loulous ! **

**Eh bien je dois dire que je suis plus qu'heureuse que ce chapitre ait plus à tant de monde et voici, pour vous, la suite qui j'espère sera au delà de vos espérances. **

**Je répondrai à chaque chapitre au reviews anonyme et pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous enverrai chacun un petit message de remerciement perso :D**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes : SnapePotter : Tu adores ? Eh bien c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira**

**Syssi : Je suis très heureuse que tu es apprécié mon début et si j'ai de la chance celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^**

**Adenoide : Juste un mot. Hein ?**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.**

**Voili, voilou... Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Trois jours entiers passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry resta inconscient. Trois jours où un tas de questions sans réponses persistaient au sein du Ministère et du monde magique. Trois jours où tous les sorciers et sorcières du globe terrestre acclamaient le Survivant pour les avoir tous sauvé – encore une fois.<p>

Et lorsque celui-ci s'éveilla, il ne le savait pas encore mais il aurait bientôt tout donné pour replonger dans son coma.

L'esprit encore embrumé, les muscles endoloris, le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre d'hôpital des plus typiques, envahie par une quantité incroyable de fleurs, de sucreries et de cartes de bon rétablissement. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait atterrit à St Mangouste mais il ignorait encore comment. Il essaya de se remémorer les derniers souvenirs qui lui restaient et d'un coup toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

Il revoyait par flash toutes les dernières heures de la fin de la cette guerre. Il se rappelait de chaque détail de l'ultime épisode de cette bataille et il en frissonna de tous ses membres.

Sa résurrection inexpliquée qui l'avait conduit à porter le coup fatal à Voldemort, la façon dont le corps de celui-ci meurtri par la magie noir s'était métamorphosé en l'homme qu'il aurait dû être. Et surtout cette phrase qu'il lui avait murmurée alors qu'il se cramponnait à lui :

_« Tu es comme moi dorénavant »_

Et sous le flot de ces images sanglantes et du plaisir évident qu'il avait pris en perforant la chaire comme du beurre tendre, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre et vomit le dégoût que ces pensées provoquèrent en lui dans la poubelle qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Son sang bouillonnait dans chaque particule de son être et il ne savait comment stopper la douleur que cela engendrait dans son âme.

La guerre était terminée pourtant il sentait que le combat en lui ne faisait que commencer. Maintenant que tout était fini, pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la satisfaction du succès accompli ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir comme tout le monde avait dû le faire ?

La plénitude aurait dû l'envahir mais seul un trou béant subsistait dans son cœur tel une partie manquante. En quittant ce monde, Tom Jedusor avait emmené un élément indispensable à sa survie et il était presque convaincu que jamais il ne le retrouverait. Tout semblait plus fade, plus insipide et même les présents déposés dans sa chambre ne purent lui remonter le moral.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation des colorations fanées des gratifications qu'on lui avait offerte, une infirmière pénétra dans sa chambre et son visage s'illumina quand elle aperçut que le Survivant était enfin conscient :

- Mr Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Par Merlin, tout le monde attendait ça avec tellement d'impatience !

Cette phrase eu le don de l'énerver au plus au point car il s'en rendait compte à présent mais son calvaire ne faisait que débuter. Son esprit avait vagabondé si loin des soucis du quotidien qu'il en avait oublié que tout un monde derrière cette porte attendait très certainement qu'il réponde à un amas sans fin de questions. À la simple idée de se retrouver de nouveau devant les feux des projecteurs, il ragea intérieurement. N'aurait-il jamais droit à un peu de paix ? Après toutes ces années, il pensait l'avoir bien mérité.

L'infirmière vint vérifier ses constantes et déclara toujours aussi jovialement, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'état de nerf du Gryffondor :

- Vos amis ne cessent de se relier depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici. Je vais aller les chercher.

Et à cette remarque, les craintes d'Harry reprirent le dessus sur ses sombres pensées. Il le réalisa seulement maintenant mais il ignorait si lors du dernier assaut certains avaient péri.

- Ils sont tous sains et saufs ? Comment vont-ils ? !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Par chance, aucun mort n'a été à déplorer lors de la dernière attaque. Répondit-elle rassurante comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Patientez, je vais les ramener.

- Merci.

Intérieurement, Harry souffla de soulagement. Au moins ses amis – pour ceux encore en vie – étaient saufs et il était sincèrement heureux qu'ils en aient tous réchappés. C'était une nouvelle réconfortante parmi toutes ses incertitudes.

Puis après quelques secondes, il se décida à se lever de son lit pour aller se rafraichir un peu à la petite salle de bain. Quand il tomba face à au miroir, il fut assez choqué par le reflet que celui-ci lui renvoya. Il avait encore les traits tirés, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et ses yeux habituellement d'un vert pétillant semblaient s'être définitivement obscurcis. Il se demanda alors si un jour ils retrouveraient leur teinte d'antan. Tous ces années de luttes l'avaient considérablement affaiblies et il doutait qu'un jour il puisse réellement s'en remettre.

Frôlant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice qui jamais plus ne le ferait souffrir, il se passa par la suite un peu d'eau sur sa nuque engourdie et mise à mal. Puis il perçut dans un grand fracas la porte s'ouvrir sur une flopée de pas et deux voix qu'il connaissait très bien l'interpelèrent.

Il soupira un bon coup et entreprit de détendre ses traits au maximum afin de cacher au mieux la souffrance qui s'accroissait en lui à un rythme affolant.

Une fois qu'il eu passé l'embrasement de la porte de la salle d'eau, il fut immédiatement enserré dans une vive étreinte qui faillit lui briser les côtes.

- Bon sang Hermione, lâches-le ! Il ne peut plus respirer. Intervient la voix énergique de son ami Ron.

- Excuses-moi Harry. Dit-elle déboussolée et les larmes aux yeux tout en le lâchant. Mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous. On a tous cru te perdre au moment où…

- Je sais Mione. Mais je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Répliqua-t-il faussement souriant avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase car cette situation de résurrection le mettait très mal à l'aise

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Content de te revoir sur pieds, vieux. Lâcha le rouquin en lui laissa l'empreinte d'une tape amical sur l'épaule. Tu nous avais manqué.

- Je suis content que vous alliez bien. Et pour ta famille Ron, tout le monde s'en est sorti sans trop de dommages ?

- Oui, à part… Tu sais… Dit-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

- Je me rappelle… Je suis vraiment désolé pour Fred.

La joie des retrouvailles retomba soudainement pour laisser place à un silence dérangeant. Mais ne souhaitant certainement pas s'épancher sur le sujet, le roux poursuivit plus jovialement :

- J'ai contacté tout le monde pour leur dire que tu étais enfin réveillé. Alors attends-toi à voir débarquer pas mal de visages connus dans les prochaines jours. Et… désolé de te le dire mais la nouvelle de ton rétablissement ne devrait pas tarder à tomber dans les oreilles du Ministère.

- Je m'en doute bien. Je parie qu'ils ont un tas de questions à me poser.

- Eh bien, il reste pas mal de trou à combler, c'est sur…

Au visage de ses deux amis, Harry comprit tout de suite qu'ils attendaient tout autant de réponses que la totalité du monde magique.

- Je pense qu'ils veulent avant tout savoir la façon dont se sont déroulés les derniers instants de Voldemort et t'interroger à propos de Snape. Parce que cette situation leur pose pas mal de souci.

Et là, ça le frappa d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu oublier la gravité du cas qu'était Snape ?

Il se rappelait avec précision tous les souvenirs de la pensine ainsi que le moment où il était revenu à la vie et qu'il avait aperçu la lutte entre le maître et son traître d'apprenti. Un traître qui faisait de lui un héro pour la communauté magique – sauf que personne n'était prêt à le reconnaître.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione après sa première déclaration qui avait statufiée son ami.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui… qui ça ? Réitéra la jeune fille totalement désorienteé par le changement soudain de son ami.

- Snape. Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? !

- Il a été emprisonné le temps que son jugement ait lieu.

- Son jugement ? Mais pourquoi ? ! J'avais fait savoir à McGonagall de récupérer les souvenirs qui se trouvaient dans la Pensine afin qu'il soit innocenté de toutes charges.

- Eh bien même si tous les deux ne connaissons pas la nature des souvenirs que tu as vu, tout ce que m'a dit mon père… Poursuivit Ron… C'est que le Ministère craint qu'ils aient été falsifiés et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé de commencer son procès une fois que tu aurais raconté ta version des faits. Cela dit je pense que sa place est dans une cellule à Azkaban. Une bonne action ne rattrape pas tout ce qu'il a faits.

Un regard noir et pénétrant de la part du Survivant suivit sa remarque et d'un coup la tension devint presque palpable. Il était vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas une haute estime du professeur de potions et qu'il l'exécrait par moment au plus haut point pourtant, à ses yeux, il était celui qui méritait le moins de finir sa vie dans l'horreur qu'était Azkaban. Il avait sacrifié les dernières années de sa vie à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas et il avait gagné le droit de goûter à nouveau à sa liberté. De plus, si Harry pouvait lui rendre un tant soit peu de son honneur perdu, peut être cela lui permettrait-il de compenser, voir d'expier, certaines pensées tortueuse qui ne cessaient de le narguer.

- Je dois sortir d'ici.

- Quoi ? !

- Mais Harry tu viens tout juste de te réveiller d'un coma de trois jours. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. S'emporta nerveusement Hermione à la suite de Ron.

Ces deux là semblaient plus que perplexe face au comportement du brun qui ne leur porta aucun réel intérêt.

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. Je dois me rendre immédiatement au Ministère pour arranger la situation.

- Mais… Pourquoi tout de suite. Il n'y a rien qui presse. Persista la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi cette histoire avec la chauve-souris te touche autant ? ! Il a tué Dumbledore au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Tu ne sais rien, Ron. Rien du tout. Répliqua-t-il froidement après une courte pause, droit au fond de ses yeux. Alors pas la peine d'en discuter parce que ma décision est prise. Libre à vous de m'accompagner là-bas.

Sur ces mots, les mouvements encore branlants, il commença à se préparer avant de partir au Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois que toute cette affaire serait réglée, il pourrait passer à autre chose, s'éloigner un peu du reste du monde et oublier tous ses tracas : c'était ce à quoi il aspirait le plus à cet instant. Mais pour ça, il devait s'occuper au plus vite de toutes ces histoires en suspend.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir quitté l'hôpital en toute hâte sans signer de décharge et sous le regard d'une multitude de personne qui le montrait du doigt, Harry accompagné d'Hermione et Ron arriva finalement par l'une des cheminés de l'atrium du Ministère. Les deux n'avaient presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté l'hôpital ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun qui sentait son mal de tête et ses idées s'embrouillées de minutes en minutes. Il ignorait pourquoi tant de colère s'insinuait en lui mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir la suprématie sur ses émotions.

Sans même un regard pour tous ces visages scrutateurs qui l'observèrent et lui sourirent sur son passage, il partit directement à l'accueil et demanda à voir le responsable en charge. Les lieux avaient retrouvé leur entrain d'autrefois, les gens semblaient plus souriant et commençaient déjà à reprendre leur routine quotidienne. Un ballet infernal qui irrita un peu plus Harry qui manquait à cet instant cruellement de patience et de contrôle sur lui, ainsi que de cette joie de vivre qui paraissait être de nouveau dans le cœur des gens.

Alors que le sorcier à l'accueil s'était empressé de délivrer un message aux instances concernées, le jeune homme resta posté contre le comptoir, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que la première page de la gazette du sorcier ne l'interpelle. Il attrapa le journal qui traînait et put lire en toute lettre :

« Harry Potter sauveur du Monde Sorcier met fin à la Guerre. »

Il chiffonna le morceau de parchemin où sa photo était imprimée sur toute la page et soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tout lui mettre sur le dos ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait accompli cela tout seul. Rien que ses deux amies qui étaient côte à côte et main dans la main avaient détruit deux horcruxes et l'avaient aidé pendant des mois à mettre la main sur les autres. Il se rappelait clairement la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à les trouver et les discordes qui s'étaient engendrées dans la chasse de ces précieux objets.

- Ça va Harry ? Demanda Hermione inquiète et la voix douce.

- Oui, oui... Je pensais juste qu'ils en font vraiment trop à mon sujet. Vous êtes autant responsable de la chute de Voldemort que moi et pourtant ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de placarder ma photo partout.

- Tu devais t'y attendre. Après tout c'est bien toi qui l'as tué d'un coup d'épée, non ?

Cette phrase qui aurait pu passer pour de l'ironie n'était à vrai dire qu'une vrai curiosité de la part de son ami Hermione. Car lorsqu'il avait offert son dernier soupir à Voldemort, le seul et unique témoin de cette scène avait été Snape et celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir eu le temps encore de dire quoique se soit, ci ce n'est surement à certain sorciers du Ministère.

- Ouais. Je l'ai tué…

L'image lui revint alors à nouveau en mémoire. Voldemort redevenant le Tom Jedusor qu'il aurait du être s'il n'avait pas laissé la magie noire envahir son corps et son âme. Les cheveux bruns, les traits vieillis mais ordinaires et le regard azur d'un homme qui s'était éteint sur une dernière déclaration. Un homme commun à qui il ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Mr Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre ses réflexions et vit un homme petit et trapu dont il ignorait le nom s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

- Le Ministre par Intendance et son conseil sont prêts à vous recevoir.

- Bien.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à suivre le commanditaire mais celui-ci arrêta d'un geste ses deux amis et tonna d'une voix sans appel :

- Seulement Mr Potter !

- Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Déclara Harry le timbre monocorde.

- Tu… tu es sûr ? Interrogea la jeune femme toujours accrochée au bras de Ron.

- Oui. Je vous retrouverai au Terrier.

- D'accord.

Puis Harry suivit finalement celui qui était venu le chercher sans rajouter quelconque parole. Ils traversèrent le reste du Hall et atteignirent les ascenseurs en se faisant arrêter par un nombre in incalculable de sorciers qui vinrent lui serrer la main furtivement et le remercier encore et toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Fatigué de tout ce tapage autour de lui, à contre cœur, il s'engouffra dans l'un des nombreux ascenseurs où les murmures des personnes présentes l'accablèrent un peu plus. Les notes de services voletaient tout au autour de lui et il trouva un certain apaisement dans le bruit de papier qui se glissait entre les chuchotements derrière son dos.

Heureusement pour lui le trajet fut des plus rapides puisqu'ils ne durent descendre qu'au deuxième niveau qui n'était autre que le département de la justice magique.

- Le Ministre et le conseil des aurors vous attendent dans leur bureau.

- Les Aurors ? Pourquoi ?

- Se sont eux qui régissent le Ministère jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau conseil soit rétablit.

- Ah, très bien.

Et sans plus d'explication, Harry laissa repartir l'autre homme et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à atteindre la devanture où était inscrit en lettre d'or « Bureau des Aurors ». Simplement il toqua et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour lui laisser le passage. Il se retrouva alors face à une dizaine de paires d'yeux qui se levèrent directement dans sa direction lorsqu'il eu mit un pied dans la pièce. Celle-ci était le témoin même de la lutte des Aurors pendant des siècles contre de cruels sorciers. Les murs étaient nacrés d'une couleur blanchâtre plutôt rassurante et des tableaux des précédents Chefs de ce bureau s'étalaient sur les deux côtés des parois. Rien ne laissait paraître que ce même bureau, quelques jours plus tôt, travaillait de concert avec Voldemort dans une chasse aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il s'avança un peu vers la table de granit en forme de U et fut plus qu'étonné de voir Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenir debout devant lui.

- Harry ! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Dit-il en s'approchant et lui serrant la main dans un silence de Roi. Je suis le nouveau Ministre à titre provisoire pour le moment.

- Vous ? C'est… c'est une excellente chose. Répondit sincèrement le Gryffondor.

- C'est juste le temps que l'on trouve quelqu'un pouvant reprendre ces fonctions. Sourit-il agréablement. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Comme tu peux le deviner il existe de nombreuses questions sans réponses que toi seul peut nous donner.

- D'où ma venue ici dès mon réveil.

L'ancien Auror partit donc dans un léger flottement de sa grande cape violette s'asseoir sur le siège encore libre. Quant à Harry, il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la chaise posée devant la grande table et qui faisait de lui une proie facile à tous les regards. Il avait l'impression de retourner à son jugement lors de sa cinquième année. Mais au moins cette fois-ci l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse que dans son passé.

- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer ? Demanda Kingsley à toutes les personnes présentes qui acquiescèrent en silence. Comme je te l'ai précisé, il existe encore certains vides concernant les évènements qui se sont déroulés lors de la dernière et ultime bataille de ce 2 mai…

Alors qu'il avait commencé son discours, l'Elu repéra une feuille et ce qu'il devina comme une plume à papette noter toutes les déclarations. Il était content de se dire que peut être sa présence d'aujourd'hui suffirait à éviter qu'il ne remette les pieds au Ministère de la Magie avant longtemps. S'ils possédaient ses confessions et révélations, il n'aurait sans doute même pas besoin de revenir lors du jugement de Snape pour témoigner.

- … Il subsiste notamment des problèmes sur le cas de Severus Snape.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

- J'aimerais tout d'abord…

Et là commença un flot interminable de question auxquelles lui seul avait les réponses. Chacun à son tour s'y mit et le calvaire d'Harry dura, à son goût, bien trop longtemps. Il avait dû leur expliquer en détail les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la pensine – que chaque personne dans la pièce avait bien évidemment regardé aussi-, il réussit facilement à les convaincre de la véracité de ce qui avait été découvert dans les souvenirs lorsqu'il leur avait dit que ceux-ci lui avaient été remis par Albus Dumbledore dans son testament. Ils passèrent en revu toutes la liste des Horcruxe dont bien évidemment celui qui s'était caché en lui. Il fut facile d'interpréter que Snape s'était emparé de l'épée simplement dans le but de détruire une fois pour toute Nagini, une fois que Voldemort aurait détruit celui qui était dans son corps. Il leur raconta en détail, omettant bien évidemment les sentiments malsains que cela avait créé en lui, le moment où il était sortit de l'inconscience pour apercevoir Snape et Voldemort dans une lutte acharnée. Il divulgua que c'était lui, par surprise, qui avait attrapé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et avait mis fin définitivement à l'existence du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Puis finalement après ces longues discussions harassantes, Kingsley déclara :

- Bien. Je crois que nous avons tout ce que nous voulions savoir à présent. Le jugement de Sevrus Snape pourra être avancé afin de le décharger de toutes les accusations qui pèsent contre lui.

Harry à cette annonce se sentit étrangement soulagé. Il n'avait jamais porté Snape dans son cœur mais il était franchement heureux que celui-ci puisse s'en sortir sans réel dommages. Il avait put faire sa bonne action pourtant l'apaisement passager ne suffit pas à guérir son cœur comme il l'avait imaginé. S'était même pire à vrai dire.

Etait-ce là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire ? Comment arriverait-il à surmonter la peur qui parcourrait son être maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune réponse et il se dit que son supplice et ses tourments n'étaient, en réalité, qu'à leur prélude.

- Je suppose que tu dois te faire une joie de retrouver tes proches alors nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps.

- Aurais-je besoin de revenir pour le procès de Snape ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Bien.

Il se leva suivit de tous les autres sorciers de la pièce qui ne purent s'empêcher de venir le saluer avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse rapidement et ne quitte à toute vitesse l'enceinte du Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois qu'il remonta dans les rues bondés de Londres, où ici au moins aucun Moldus ne le reconnaîtrait, il transplana jusqu'au Terrier et se fut l'esprit bien maussade qu'il parcouru le champ avant d'atterrir dans la maison des Weasley.

Mais comment avait-il put croire que sauver les fesses de Snape arrangerait tous ces problèmes ? !

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Snape resta enfermé dans l'une des cellules d'Azkaban, soit une dizaine de jours encore après les déclarations d'Harry dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il avait répondu honnêtement à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées avant son incarcération mais personne n'avait semblé croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il leur avait raconté.<p>

Après ça, dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la prison la plus infâme qui soit, sous la garde rapprochée des Détraqueurs, tout bonheur et espoir s'était enfui de son corps. Mais quand il y réfléchissait vraiment cela ne changeait en rien les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en généralité depuis la quasi-totalité de sa vie. Les seules lumières qui avaient brillées durant toute son existence s'étaient déjà éteintes. La première avait péri de la main même de Voldemort pour accorder à son fils la plus forte des protections et la deuxième, il l'avait lui-même arraché à ce monde en prononçant le sort le plus « Impardonnable » qui soit.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule aussi sombre que la couleur de jais de sa crinière, il ressassa tout ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il avait offert toute sa vie pour la survie d'un monde qui ne lui accordait nul crédit. La seule chose qui aurait pu le faire sortir était à des lieues de la personne qui aurait été la plus apte à aller dans son sens. Il savait qu'il avait vu tous ses souvenirs dans la pensine mais il ignorait encore ce qu'il en avait pensé et s'il était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela dit, dans tous ces ténèbres, un son se répercutait toujours dans son esprit. Un simple mot qui malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait lui offrait peut être une expectative à quitter l'affreux sanctuaire maléfique qu'était ce donjon.

_« Merci »_

Il ne savait pas si « Saint Potter » avait été conscient d'avoir prononcé ce mot mais sur le coup, même s'il n'en avait rien montré, il avait été plutôt déconcerté par l'intensité de la résonnance de son soupir. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'affronter, il avait trouvé la force de lui souffler cette dernière parole. Cela dit, il ne fallait pas que Snape ne se fasse trop d'idée là-dessus : le Gryffondor le méprisait depuis toujours et si il avait la chance de pouvoir le faire disparaître à jamais, comme un vieil objet délaissé et oublié dans la Salle sur Demande, il la saisirait.

Et alors qu'il répétait inlassablement le même filon de pensée depuis ces deux dernières semaines qui semblaient s'être étalées sur des mois, la porte de sa cellule finit finalement par s'ouvrir sur l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban qui était maintenu à quelques mètres d'un homme à la silhouette élancée par un faible Patronus qui tournait autour de lui sous la forme d'une antilope. L'homme pénétra dans la minuscule et sordide pièce et s'adressa à Snape qui n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement.

- Severus Snape ?

- Oui. Répondit-il le ton uniforme.

- Votre Jugement a été avancé à cet après-midi. S'il vous plaît veuillez vous lever et me suivre.

Son procès était avancé ? Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il décidé que son cas ne valait pas la peine de s'éterniser et qu'il était temps de le mettre immédiatement sous les verrous dans une sentence qui serait très certainement la perpétuité ?

- Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais quitter au plus vite les murs de cette prison.

_« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit » _Pensa Snape avant de se lever et d'emboîter le pas au sorcier désigné pour venir le chercher.

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs interminables de l'enceinte de la prison jusqu'à arriver à une cheminée qui les conduirait jusqu'au Ministère. Devant leur moyen de transport, l'homme, dont il put à présent définir les traits comme étant à ceux d'un trentenaire, se tourna vers lui et prononça un sort qui eu pour effet de lier ses mains dans un anneau gris et de contenir sa magie afin qu'il évite, à l'évidence, toutes tentatives d'évasion.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cheminée et après avoir prononcé les mots « Ministère de la Magie » et avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette, ils disparurent dans une immense flamme verdâtre. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils n'atterrirent pas dans l'atrium principal mais dans une entrée spécialement créée pour lier le réseau du Ministère à Azkaban.

Snape sut immédiatement où il y avait atterrit pour y être passé à deux reprises seize ans plus tôt alors que Dumbledore se démenait pour le faire libérer. Dans cette petite pièce remplie par quelques cellules, c'était ici qu'il patienterait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le mette dans une cage d'à peine un mètre carré et de passer devant la Cour de Justice présidée par le Magenmagot. Devoir retourner au Département de la Justice Magique n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était ici que les pires « criminelles » étaient jugés et ici qu'on avait délivré à plusieurs reprises à des condamnés le « Baiser du Détraqueurs ». Et à cette pensée il pensa à Black et le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il supporterait, sans tourner de l'œil, de le voir recevoir cette marque de « tendresse ». Le vieux chien galeux se serait bien amusé de le voir dans une telle situation à cet instant.

Mais Snape, fidèle à lui-même, resterait fier jusqu'à son verdict et ne flancherait à aucun moment. Même s'il se sentait sale, faible et profondément blessé, il ne leur offrirait jamais le plaisir de le voir supplier. S'il avait pu supporter les innombrables tortures de Voldemort, ce procès s'annonçait extrêmement facile à encaisser.

La seule chose qui l'énervait plus que tout à vrai dire, était de savoir que les imbéciles qui allaient juger son cas, aient vu les souvenirs qui étaient au départ seulement destinés à Potter. Déjà qu'il avait accepté difficilement lorsque Dumbledore lui avait presque arraché de force ceux-ci afin qu'à la fin de la guerre, le Gryffondor sache qu'il lui restait un allié de taille mais en plus de ça, le fait que toutes une bande de vieux manchots avaient fait un tour dans une partie de ses mémoires l'irritait passablement.

Mais de toute façon, ceux-ci ne semblait pas avoir cru à un seul instant à ce qu'il avait vu alors cela lui laissait au moins une partie de sa dignité intacte. Même si le fait d'y croire aurait pu lui sauver la mise, il préférait encore qu'il le haïsse plutôt que quiconque ait pitié de lui.

Enfermé dans l'une des cellules, sous la surveillance vigilante du gardien qui l'avait conduit là, les heures passèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce que finalement on l'interpelle pour lui signifier que son tour était venu.

Les dés étaient jetés, il connaissait son discours sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir énoncé deux semaines plus tôt et se fut avec toute la prestance qui le caractérisait si bien qu'il pénétra dans l'insignifiante cage. Il se sentit d'un coup tiré vers le haut et ce fut dans un lourd silence qu'il arriva dans la salle d'audience entouré de part en part par les visages de sorciers qui n'attendait certainement qu'une seule chose : conclure le plus rapidement possible son cas.

Le dos bien droit et malgré son piteuse état, Snape resta digne et regarda de façon méprisante Kingsley Shacklebolt qui, de toute évidence, avait été nommé nouveau Ministre.

- Le prévenu ici présent, Severus Snape, est accusé de haute de trahison envers la communauté Magique, de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi que de tentatives de meurtres…

- C'est à ce moment là que vous me dîtes « que plaide l'accusé » ? Déclara Snape hautain.

- Lorsque que les charges qui pèsent contre vous sont d'une telle gravité, il vaudrait mieux pour vous, professeur Snape, que vous évitiez une telle impertinence.

Tient, voilà une phrase qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir été celle qu'il avait lancé au visage de Potter un nombre de fois qu'il n'aurait pu compter. Mais face à la remarque, Snape ne rajouta rien et laissa Kingsley poursuivre son monologue :

- Bien, donc je reprends. Severus Snape comprenez-vous la portée des charges qui pèsent contre vous ?

- Oui.

- Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, votre cas a été au départ très difficile à juger en vue de tout ce qui vous ai reproché et surtout lorsque, moi-même en tant que témoin, vous ait vu détruire le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. De plus, suite à la découverte de certains de vos souvenirs récupérés dans la pensine du bureau directorial de Poudlard qui laissaient comprendre que depuis le début vous n'étiez qu'un espion qui avait toujours servit au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a été encore plus compliqué d'établir la vérité. Il était tout à fait concevable que ces souvenirs aient été falsifiés par votre propre soin étant donné votre compétence en sorcelerie.

Un mot capta alors l'attention de Snape, où plutôt le temps de conjugaison utilisé. _« Etait »._ Pourquoi « était » ?

- Mais au vue des faits, des preuves mais surtout - et seulement - à l'écoute des déclarations faîtes par Mr Potter, le conseil de l'ordre du Magenmagot en ait arrivé à la conclusion que la version des faits que vous nous avez énoncé avant votre emprisonnement était authentique. Donc, dès à présent, toutes charges retenues contre le sorcier Severus Snape sont retirées et celui-ci retrouvera, à compter d'aujourd'hui sa liberté et reprendra possession de sa baguette magique qui lui avait été confisquée.

- Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Snape platement alors qu'en réalité il était complètement ahuri par le jugement qui avait été prononcé et spécialement par le passage qui indiquait que Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur.

- Suite à la lumière des éléments apportés par Mr Potter, la Cour de Justice Magique a décidé qu'aucune des accusations qui vous étaient reprochées ne seraient maintenues. Severus Snape vous êtes de nouveau un sorcier libre.

Si Potter avait garantit que lui, Snape, était innocent, s'était sans doute que celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête et celle-ci n'augurait rien de bon. C'était, aux yeux de Snape la seule évidence.

Mais le Serpentard ignorait encore que le jeune homme avait fait avant tout cela pour essayer de se donner bonne conscience.

Alors se fut en homme libre mais profondément hostile vis-à-vis du « Pathétique Sauveur » qu'il put, une heure plus tard, déserter le Ministère de la Magie sous quelques regards haineux, méfiants et inquiets.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous a plu et que vous en redemanderez :D<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à déposer une review pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Et sur ce, je vous dis, comme la dernière fois, à très vite pour un prochain chapitre intitulé : Esseulé**


	3. Esseulé

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs/lectrices**

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue mais bon c'est important de créer un certain suspens, non ? ^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira car ce qui est le plus important pour moi. :D**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Adenoide : Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus claire pour moi comme ça :) Et oui tu as parfaitement raison mais les choses évoluent parfois... J'en dit pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. En tout cas merci pur ta review !**

**SnapePotter : Contente que tu es apprécié le deuxième chapitre et pour la confrontation, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne dirais rien de plus ^^ Merci de ta review**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling**

****Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.****

****Bonne lecture à tous !****

* * *

><p>Il vagabondait dans l'opacité d'une épaisse brume sans aucun but défini. Ses jambes continuaient d'avancer sans qu'il ne puisse avoir un contrôle sur elles. Il ignorait où il allait mais une voix sifflante l'appelait par delà l'obscurité, lui imposant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à sa rencontre. Alors tel un automate, il l'écouta jusqu'à ce que l'épais brouillard ne commence à se dissiper en de vagues nuages tortueux. Plus il continuait, plus son corps avait du mal à se déplacer sous la pression que son inconscient exerçait sur lui. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient de rebrousser chemin mais il n'avait plus la force de les écouter. La voix l'avait envoûté et imposait sa supériorité sur son instinct de survie.<p>

Le décor changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait un pas et après un temps qu'il ne put déterminer, les volutes nébuleuses se dissipèrent totalement pour le laisser dans les ténèbres perçant où un simple éclat argenté s'approchait calmement de lui tout en répétant inlassablement son nom de façon stridente. Comme hypnotisé par le scintillement, le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste et laissa celui-ci venir jusqu'à lui. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Quand il fut suffisamment près, les contours d'un miroir se dessinèrent. Un miroir sans reflet où seule une vive lumière inondait toute la façade de cette imposante glace.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il ressentit une mystérieuse énergie l'envahir. Celle-ci avait un goût de cendre et laissait à son corps entrevoir toute la malveillance qui se propageait dans chaque particule de sa chair. Suffocant, étourdit, il tomba à genoux sur le sol qui n'avait aucune démarcation. Sa tête comprimé par tout ce surplus vipérin était une souffrance plus intolérable encore que le sortilège « Doloris ». Il n'arrivait plus à penser sauf peut être à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Et alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de la lueur argentée, cette dernière fut gommée par un flou noir qui prenait petit à petit une forme qu'il refusait de revoir. Les contours se dessinèrent dans un nuage de vapeur noire qui offrit l'aspect d'une cape aussi obscur que l'âme de cet être apparut, des yeux aussi rouge que celui versé de toutes ses victimes et des traits tordus à l'image du nom de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard.

Il se tenait devant lui, inhumain, animé seulement par le désir de destruction, et de son regard, le Gryffondor pouvait le sentir dévorer son âme. Il l'entendit alors s'esclaffer dans une hilarité à lui faire regretter d'être encore en vie. Chaque son de ce bruit horrifique se répercutait en spasmes incontrôlés. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, qu'il s'en aille alors désespérément il plaça avec violence ses mains contre ses oreilles dans une tentative vaine.

Puis, brusquement, le rire se stoppa net et il fut soulevé du sol par un bras désincarné qui traversa la vitre les séparant l'un de l'autre. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ses yeux rencontrèrent la couleur pourpre des siens et la distance entre leurs deux visages fut aussi infime que la largeur d'une baguette. Toute la monstruosité du Mage Noir pouvait se lire dans chaque ligne de son visage : un « sans-cœur » qui jouissait de son pouvoir sur chacun sans montrer une seule once d'humanité.

- Regarde ! Regarde qui je suis vraiment.

Le murmure acéré qu'il prononça fit frissonner le corps pendouillant du Survivant qui n'était plus qu'un simple pantin entre les mains de son ennemi. Il refusait de voir. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit. Mais ses prunelles, comme ensorceler par celle de l'autre, ne purent être recouverte de ses paupières et ce fut malgré lui qu'il dût observer avec effroi le changement opérer.

Le masque de l'atrocité de cet être vil se fissura dans un craquement de brisement d'os. Séparé en deux, la première partie glissa lentement suivit de près par la deuxième pour laisser place à un homme au regard froid mais dénué de l'infamie du précédent. Les traits anciennement tirés tel un serpent, s'apparentait à ceux d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année où quelques rides sillonnaient sur son front et au coin de ses yeux. Son crâne se voyait recouvert d'une épaisse couche de cheveux bruns qui accentuait le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. Ses iris avaient pris une teinte bleuté qui semblait avoir le don de lire à travers lui.

Il ne subsistait sur cet « homme » plus rien de comparable à celui qu'il était l'instant d'avant.

À force d'avoir vu le monstre, l'Elu en avait presque oublié qu'il était avant tout un sorcier qui avait était meurtri par la vie et qu'il s'était laissé happer par le susurrement démoniaque de l'appel de ses ancêtres. Et à cette réflexion, il se sentit encore plus proche de lui que jamais. Car si lui-même était né dans une famille au passé tel que la sienne, il savait qu'il aurait forcément mal tourné. Personne ne pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien avec un passé et une famille tel que ceux-là.

_- Tu es comme moi dorénavant_

Dans une faible résonnance la phrase s'imprima au fer rouge dans son cœur. Tel un cadavre sans vie, il fut lâcher et retomba mollement sur ses pieds. Les yeux éteint et vide, il regarda la dernière scène qui se peint devant lui et vit Tom Jedusor disparaître pour laisser place à son propre reflet.

Et il s'admirait lui-même pour finalement voir son opposé s'éloigner lentement de lui. Puis, subitement, au fur et à mesure que la distance se mettait entre eux, des corps apparurent devant lui, plus particulièrement les cadavres de personnes qu'il affectionnait baignant dans leur propre sang. Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, ses camarades d'écoles… Ils étaient tous là.

Hurlant de désespoir, il se rendit finalement compte que son double qui semblait s'extasier de cette scène fut d'un coup recouvert du sang des innocents. Ses doigts étaient comme peint en rouge et son âme était plus noire que jamais.

Les yeux de « cette chose » se détachèrent alors de ses victimes pour les poser sur ceux du jeune homme qui frappait sans aucun résultat sur la barrière du miroir. Complètement hystérique et anéanti, il tomba impuissant dans un profond néant lorsqu'il comprit la malveillance de son double. À travers ce sourire vicieux qu'il lui lançait, le Survivant pouvait entrevoir le masque de ce qu'il se cachait au plus profond de lui.

Puis tout finit par disparaître et il se retrouva seul dans les ténèbres, le corps parcouru de soubresauts et de sanglots étouffés. Il voulait sortir, il refusait de devenir ce qu'il avait vu mais rien ne paraissait vouloir s'effacer autour de lui. Il se sentait prisonnier. Pourtant, dans cette obscurité, la chaleur d'une main vint délicatement se poser sur son épaule. Il attrapa celle-ci et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée sans jamais tourner sa tête pour vérifier à qui elle appartenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir sa seule présence sur son corps finit de le sortir de son cauchemar.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond d'une des chambres du Terrier, la respiration saccadée et les draps trempés par la sueur qui s'échappait des pores de sa peau, il s'extirpa du lit en s'écroulant sur le bois du parquet abîmé. Sa vision était floue et son corps grelottait malgré la température assez élevée.

Depuis le jour où il avait quitté l'hôpital, chacune de ses nuits avaient été bouleversées par les rêves angoissants qui le pénétraient dès qu'il s'endormait. Il n'avait pas vécu une nuit paisible en plus de trois semaines maintenant et sa santé physique mais surtout mental se dégradait au fil des jours. Il se renfermait de plus en plus, parlait seulement quand cela était nécessaire et passait le plus claire de son temps seul dans les domaines environnants. Il sentait l'inquiétude des gens autour de lui s'accentuer de jour en jour. Mais ils avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui poser des questions sur son comportement car cela avait tendance à l'accabler et l'agacer plus qu'autre chose.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne souciait pas d'eux, bien au contraire même. C'était juste qu'il refusait qu'ils voient à quel point il était brisé. S'ils venaient à découvrir son réel état alors il pouvait être sur qu'il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est déballé tout son sac.

Cependant même s'il le faisait, cela ne changerait rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui car personne ne semblait avoir été touché par toutes ces années de Guerre de la même façon. Et c'était bien mieux pour eux. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que ses proches ne ressentent un dixième des craintes et peurs qu'il avait parce que celles-ci étaient une véritable torture.

Encore assis sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, il décida finalement de se lever. Ses genoux flageolants le conduisirent jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Toute la maison semblait encore endormie ce qui rassura Harry : il pourrait partir sans esclandre et éviter les questions gênantes.

Depuis hier après-midi sa décision s'était arrêtée et il avait jugé bon de partir dès le lendemain matin. Où ? Il l'ignorait encore mais sa présence devenait un vrai fardeau pour cette maison et il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille quelques temps afin de préserver les personnes à qui il tenait. C'était le meilleur choix à faire pour tout le monde.

Il referma donc doucement la porte et en toute hâte, rempli un sac de quelques vêtements, de deux trois livres de magie et n'oublia pas de mettre sa baguette dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup et même s'il venait à manquer de quoique se soit, il pouvait toujours compter sur les économies de ses parents surtout que maintenant qu'il avait atteint la majorité, il pouvait en jouir comme bon lui semblait.

Quand son sac fut finalement prêt et qu'il fut vêtit d'une simple chemise à manche courte et d'un jean délavé avec le temps, il rédigea une lettre sur un parchemin avec ces simples mots :

_Je pars pour quelques temps, je dois régler quelques affaires._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. _

_J'essaierai de vous donner des nouvelles de temps à autre._

_Harry_

Cela lui sembla plutôt bien alors il déposa le papier sur le lit et entreprit par la suite de descendre les vieux escaliers du foyer des Weasley avec le plus de précaution possible. Tenant ses chaussures en mains, il jura mentalement à chaque couinement qu'il faisait en parcourant les marches, soit à vrai dire à quasiment chacun de ses pas. Il atteint finalement la fin de son périple sans trop de peine et finit par sortir de la maison.

Dans la fraîcheur de cette matinée, il vit pointer l'aube par delà l'horizon insinuant une faible teinte orangée dans le ciel couleur encre. Il prit sur la droite et une fois dans la petite remise, il attrapa son balai, ramené quelques jours plus tôt, et ressortit finalement des lieux.

Une fois dehors, il grimpa sur celui-ci et dans un dernier regard pour le Terrier et ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il s'envola en perforant l'air sous la vitesse avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité vite comblé par l'euphorie de virevolté dans les airs.

Le trajet dura un peu plus d'une heure avant qu'il n'atteigne les prémices de la ville de Londres. Il vola un peu au dessus des nuages afin de ne pas être repéré par un quelconque moldu et entreprit une descente dans une ruelle peu éloignée du chemin de Traverse. Une fois pied à terre, il se dirigea directement jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur dans les rues encore désertes de ce début de matinée.

Arrivé à destination, il prit une chambre à la réception et fut content que la sorcière qui tenait l'accueil ne lui fasse aucune remarque même s'il avait tout de suite réalisé qu'elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Il paya rapidement pour la journée et rejoint la chambre où il déposa ses affaires. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le lit à baldaquin plutôt miteux et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il l'avait fait. Il était parti avec un pincement au cœur mais maintenant qu'il était là, seul dans cette chambre, au décor aussi misérable que son propre état, il fut vraiment certain qu'il avait réellement bien fait de tous les quitter.

Juin arrivait dans deux trois jours et il ignorait ce que serait sa vie dorénavant. Il savait que Poudlard était en plein reconstruction et qu'au rythme où avançaient les travaux, les élèves pourraient reprendre le cours normale de leur scolarité dès septembre. Cependant après tous les évènements, Harry ne se voyait pas reprendre la route de l'école de Magie. L'idée de passer ses ASPIC et de devenir Auror avait complètement disparu. Il avait passé déjà tellement de temps à se battre que tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était avancer au jour le jour, sans réel but précis. Sa destiné était accomplie mais à présent que lui restait-il ? Ses amis étaient dans l'incapacité totale de lui fournir la moindre aide. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore puis Remus avaient quitté ce monde, laissant Harry définitivement orphelin de la moindre attache « parental ». Ces personnes l'avaient toujours guidé, il s'était toujours raccroché à ce qu'ils lui disaient et s'était sans cesse appuyé sur eux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était définitivement esseulé qu'il allait devoir faire face au futur de sa vie qui s'annonçait plutôt chaotique.

Refluant le souffle de ses réflexions plus qu'accablantes, il se leva et préféra sortir de sa chambre qui semblait déjà s'être rétrécie. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta sur la route, avant d'aller prendre un bon bol d'air, sur la Gazette des sorciers qui traînait sur l'une des tables. Lorsqu'il attrapa le papier pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil, il fut satisfait de voir que les effusions d'articles autour de lui commençaient à se calmer même si ils restaient omniprésents. Dès que l'annonce de son réveil avait été jusqu'aux oreilles de tous les journaux, ceux-ci s'étaient alors empressés de lui envoyer quantité de hibou afin qu'Harry leur accorde des interviewes auxquelles, bien évidemment, il n'avait daigné offrir aucune réponse à toute cette bande de vautours.

Et alors qu'il terminait de feuilleter les pages manuscrites, il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans ce torchon pour s'informer des détails du procès de Snape qui avait eu lieu seulement une semaine plus tôt. Il avait été étonné que les faits de cette affaire n'aient été reliés qu'en huitième page. En plus de ça, le paragraphe manquait cruellement de détails comme si, malgré l'évidence de ce qu'il avait accompli, les gens n'étaient pas préparés à pardonner ses actes. Il regagnait sa liberté mais aux yeux de beaucoup de monde il avait été un Mangemort au service de Voldemort et personne n'était prêt à pardonner une telle chose.

Harry qui avait été l'élève de cet homme froid et austère pendant des années ne pouvait que comprendre le ressentiment qu'éprouvaient les sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'acceptait. S'ils étaient un tant soit peu capable d'ouvrir leur esprit, ils seraient tous aptes à saisir qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres solutions pour son ancien professeur de potion. Même si les méthodes utilisées n'étaient pas les plus approuvables qui soient, elles avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir fait leur preuve.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes considérations quant aux fonctions de Snape durant la Guerre, Harry n'était pas réellement peiné pour le professeur car, en y réfléchissant bien, ce dernier devait très certainement plus qu'apprécier de pouvoir garder la même routine qu'il avait autrefois sans une horde de personne pour féliciter l'anti-héro qu'il était. Il pouvait jouir à nouveau de sa liberté sans avoir à supporter le calvaire qu'Harry vivait quotidiennement dans le monde des sorciers. Et pour ça, le Gryffondor l'enviait et lui en voulait tout autant de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Sans même en avoir eu réellement conscience, trop perdu dans ses pensées qui avaient divagués sur Snape, il avait quitté l'auberge mais ne s'était pas dirigé vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait dérivé dans les grandes rues de Londres, dans le monde des moldus où personne ne connaissait ni son visage et surtout pas son nom. Dans toute la foule qui se pressait pour rejoindre leurs différentes occupations de la journée, Harry n'était qu'un simple visage commun parmi tant d'autre. Et à cette idée, il ressentit la pression qui pesait sur lui redescendre un peu. Au moins ici, il pourrait se déplacer où il voulait et quand bon lui semblerait sans risquer de voir des regards emplis d'émerveillements et d'admirations sur son passage. Ici, il n'était qu'un simple inconnu et le monde des humains lui promettait de pouvoir laisser libre cours à la moindre de ses pulsions quitte à tomber dans une certaine décadence. Peut être alors qu'il pourrait à nouveau ressentir certaines émotions qui semblaient l'avoir quitté. Cela dit, il n'avait pas grand espoir.

* * *

><p>Revenu, depuis sa libération, dans sa maison d'été située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus Snape profitait à sa manière de sa relaxation qui remontait à presque un mois à présent. Personne ne semblait se soucier du fait qu'il ait été relâché et il n'en était pour ainsi dire pas mécontent. Il vivait en paix dans cette petite ville ouvrière où il avait grandi et où il avait fait la rencontre de Lyly étant enfant. Il avait tranquillement repris ses petites habitudes et la solitude qu'il connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir enserrer dès son plus jeune âge, était presque confortable.<p>

Installé dans son secrétaire depuis plusieurs heures, Snape préparerait quelques potions pour combler le trou de sa propre réserve. Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de ses journées à cette occupation qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte du temps qui défilait. Il se noyait dans les vapeurs et émanations qui s'échappaient des chaudrons et restait très concentré sur chacune de ses préparations.

Alors qu'il terminait son philtre de paix, les battements d'ailes et les hululements d'un hibou qui venait de rentrer par la fenêtre de son salon se répercutèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la porte de son repaire où il restait enfermé toute la journée et l'oiseau s'engouffra avec grâce pour se poser sur l'une des tables de bois. Snape attrapa le parchemin qui était accroché à la patte du volatile et lu les mots qui y étaient inscrits avec étonnement :

_Au professeur Severus Snape_

_J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais afin de décider de votre retour au sein de l'école de Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant. _

_Vous serez-t-il possible de venir demain au château à dix heures du matin pour que nous poussions discuter calmement des détails de votre possible réintégration ?_

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall._

Il déposa le papier sur la table et s'enquit rapidement d'un autre parchemin dans lequel il offrit une réponse positive à la demande de rendez-vous de la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Il accrocha le papier à la patte du hibou qui repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

L'idée de reprendre ses fonctions en tant que professeur à Poudlard l'avait traversé à quelques reprises mais il s'était dit que s'était peine perdue car il était assuré que jamais personne n'aurait suffisamment confiance en lui pour redonner des cours. Cependant le fait que le professeur McGonagall ait été élu nouvelle administratrice, il y avait de ça une semaine, lui permettrait très certainement de retrouver son travail qui lui avait étrangement manqué cette année où il avait été lui-même directeur de Poudlard. Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant personne mais être enseignant était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours apprécié et donner des cours à ses cornichons d'élèves lui manquaient par moment.

Et parmi tous ses empotés, il y en avait un qui l'agaçait à la simple idée de le retrouver dans sa classe pour une nouvelle année. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du jeune Potter depuis qu'il avait appris que celui-ci l'avait fait libérer par ses déclarations. Il ignorait ce qu'il devenait mais il aurait réellement aimé avoir une réponse à cette question qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était à nouveau libre de circuler. Pourquoi cet arrogant gamin avait-il témoigné en sa faveur ?

Etait-ce par simple sentiment de faire la lumière sur la vérité ou attendait-il qu'il lui soit redevable pour avoir agit de la sorte ?

Quoiqu'était l'explication à son action, Snape était déjà sur d'une chose : il ne lui offrirait jamais le plaisir de se soumettre à ses yeux pour l'avoir fait libérer. Il préférait encore retourner à Azkaban que de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et à neuf heures trente, le maître des potions, fin prêt et sa longue robe noir sur ses épaules, transplana jusqu'aux grilles de l'entrée de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il dépassa celles-ci qui avaient été réparées depuis la fin de la Guerre, il croisa sur sa route plusieurs sorciers qui s'attelaient à la reconstruction de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie. Quand il fut finalement à une centaine de mètres des portes du château, il fut plutôt ébahi par l'avancement des travaux. Il avait lu dans la gazette que ces derniers avançaient assez rapidement mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Ministère ait réquisitionné tant de main d'œuvre pour la reconstruction du château.

Le pont en pierre qu'il emprunta pour atteindre la citadelle avait était entièrement rénové. Les trous béants qui perforaient les tours et remparts étaient pratiquement comblés et avaient retrouvé leur aspect d'antan. Tout semblait sur une très bonne voie pour accueillir les élèves à la rentrée de Septembre. Seul l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école restait encore à restitué mais au rythme où avançait la besogne, tout serait fin prêt pour la date échéante.

Une fois arrivé dans le grand hall, Severus s'avança jusqu'à un sorcier qui semblait diriger la troupe d'ouvrier et s'adressa à lui le ton impassible :

- Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver la directrice ?

L'homme plutôt grand et les cheveux châtains se renfrogna immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était son interlocuteur et l'observa d'un regard plein de suffisance.

- Vous ne devriez pas être dans une des cellules d'Azkaban, vous ? !

Le maître des potions ne se laissa nullement démonter par la réplique et cette fois-ci le timbre glacial et tranchant, il réitéra sa question qui fit vite comprendre à l'autre homme de tenir sa langue s'il ne voulait pas subir la foudre du professeur. Alors légèrement apeuré et bredouillant, il lui répondit finalement :

- La… La directrice doit certainement être retournée dans… dans son bureau.

- Connaissez-vous le mot de passe ? Siffla-t-il presque agressivement.

- C'est… C'est Chocogrenouille.

- Je vous remercie. Termina Snape l'ironie se sentant à dix lieues d'ici.

Et la démarche solennelle, il gravit les grandes marches pour rejoindre les lieux.

Depuis sa libération, il avait rencontré beaucoup de gens qui l'avaient regardé avec une profonde haine mais Severus n'en avait eu cure et préférait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il avait passé sa vie à être détesté par une grande quantité de personnes et c'était une habitude qu'il avait dû gérer tout au long de sa vie. Il était devenu une carapace impénétrable aux vociférations des autres et c'était très bien comme ça.

Quand il arriva devant la statue à l'effigie de l'aigle, il prononça le mot de passe, gravit l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva devant la porte directoriale sur laquelle il frappa durement à trois reprises.

- Entrez !

Il pénétra dans la pièce qui était à l'image de la nouvelle directrice qui avait néanmoins laissé une légère ambiance qui rappelait l'ancien propriétaire des lieux, Dumbledore.

- Ah Severus ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

- Professeur McGonagall. Répondit-il en guise de salutation en allant simplement s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle lui présentait.

- Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de venir jusqu'ici. Après les derniers évènements j'ignorais si vous accepteriez de revenir ici…

- Eh bien me voilà alors si vous le voulez bien, entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet… Vous avez parlez d'une reprise de mes fonctions ?

- Oui c'est exact. Nous somme déjà à la mi-juin et la rentrée approchant à grand pas, il me faut une liste définitive des enseignants pour la futur année.

- Je vois… Et vous voudriez que je reprenne le poste de maître des potions, je suppose ?

- À vrai dire, le professeur Slughorn a déjà accepté de reprendre cette fonction. J'aimerais plutôt que vous vous occupiez des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, si l'emploi vous intéresse toujours ?

Celle là Severus devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'attendait pas. Dès le début il était persuadé qu'elle lui proposerait de gérer les cours de Potions mais certainement pas la matière qu'il avait toujours voulu enseigner. Il avait eu le loisir d'occuper le poste pendant une année il y avait deux ans mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait à nouveau réitérer cette chance. Surtout après avoir tué de ses propres mains Albus Dumbledore.

- Alors ? Acceptez-vous l'offre ?

- Oui. J'accepte volontiers. Déclara-t-il monotone.

- Très bien. Les cours reprendront le 2 Septembre donc j'aimerais que vous soyez sur place dès le premier avec la totalité des autres professeurs.

- Comme chaque année, bien sur.

Severus s'apprêta à se lever mais McGonagall l'arrêta avant :

- Je n'en ai pas fait mention dans la lettre mais il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Snape les sourcils froncés de suspicion.

- Eh bien, j'aurais besoin de vous pour un tout autre problème.

- …

- Cela concerne Mr Potter…

Bien évidemment ! Mais, bon sang, ne pourrait-il jamais vivre sa vie sans les ingérences causées par cet insolent et empoté de Potter ? !

- Le cas de Potter n'est désormais plus de mon ressort, professeur. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire le concernant ces sept dernières années.

- Je comprends très bien votre position mais…

- Non, Minerva. Je ne suis pas sur que vous comprenez. J'ai protégé ce gamin trop longtemps pour avoir à m'intéresser à lui aujourd'hui encore. Alors, je vais à présent m'en aller – il se leva – et vous retrouve le premier septembre.

Et alors qu'il tourna les talons pour réemprunter la porte par laquelle il était entré, une dernière déclaration l'arrêta dans son mouvement :

- Il a disparu depuis trois semaines, Severus.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa et presque à contrecœur Snape se retourna de nouveau vers le professeur McGonagall. Il ignorait pourquoi mais sa curiosité avait été piqué à vif. Alors quelque peu exaspéré il demanda :

- Comment ça « disparu » ?

- Il a quitté la maison des Weasley chez qui il résidait en laissant un simple mot derrière lui et depuis il n'aurait encore donné aucune nouvelle.

- Et alors ? Il leur a fait le cadeau de son absence, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème est que d'après eux il était très « différent » depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

- Différent ?

- Il a commencé à s'isoler, à se renfermer et sa disparition inexpliquée inquiète pas mal de monde. Surtout qu'il reste introuvable. Il aurait séjourné au chaudron baveur pendant une nuit et après ça, sa trace disparaît totalement.

- Et quoi ? Vous vous voulez que j'aide dans les recherches ? Il soupira de contrariété avant de poursuivre. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il me méprise au moins autant que moi et je ne suis pas sur qu'il serait très heureux d'être trouvé par moi surtout lorsque l'on voit le mal qu'il se donne à passer inaperçu. Croyez-moi il réapparaîtra quand il voudra être retrouvé.

- Bien, alors je crois que la question est réglée. Répondit l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor légèrement déçu.

- Oui. Au revoir Minerva. Finit-il avant de passer la porte dans un geste rapide en rabattant sa robe dans un claquement sec.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'extérieur du château, l'esprit profondément irrité. Potter n'en manquait jamais une quand il s'agissait de se faire remarquer et encore une fois, il ne défiait pas à la règle. Comme si son sort l'intéressait…

Pourtant, même si il feignait de ne pas l'entendre, un très faible écho résonnait dans sa tête et celui-ci ne cessait de répéter inlassablement :

_« _Ne serait-il pas idiot de laisser Potter dépérir après avoir passé sept années à le protéger. »

Mais pour le moment il n'écouta pas ces jérémiades et rentra sans états d'âmes chez lui, sans se préoccuper du cas de « Saint Potter »

* * *

><p>Dans un endroit reculé d'Angleterre, entouré par d'imposantes montagnes et forêts, se dessinait un manoir. Dans l'une des chambres de celui-ci, deux hommes totalement nus étaient allongés dans les draps de soie d'un immense lit, repus de leurs ébats qui venaient de se conclure. Le plus âgé des deux caressait avec convoitise le corps du deuxième, qui soupirait de bien-être sous les frôlements impétueux.<p>

Le plus vieux, souriait dans un rictus sinistre, presque assassin. La révélation que son jeune amant lui avait faîte le ravissait car toutes les pièces du plan commençaient lentement mais surement à se mettre en place.

- Tu en es bien sur donc ?

- Oui. Ronronna-t-il avant de continuer. La nouvelle n'a pas été ébruitée mais comme tu le sais, ma position m'offre certains privilèges.

- C'est parfait. Vraiment parfait. S'il s'esseule alors il sera encore plus vulnérable. À croire qu'il fait tout pour arranger les desseins que j'ai prévu pour lui.

- Mais il a disparut. Comment tu comptes faire s'il ne réapparaît pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Il reviendra et le jour où il le fera, sa vie deviendra un véritable enfer… En tout cas jusqu'à ce que je me décide à en finir avec sa vie.

Alors le plus vieux, retourna brutalement l'autre, l'embrassa vigoureusement et les deux repartirent dans un concert de gémissements presque animaux. Ils jouissaient autant du plaisir de la chair que de l'allégresse que provoquait la futur mort du « Survivant ».

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, encore un chapitre de clos et j'espère que vous avez autant appréciez que les précedents.<strong>

**Hésitez pas à déposer une review pour me dire si ça vous a plu (ou déplu)**

**A très vite pour la suite qui s'intitule : Turbulence**


	4. Turbulence

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire qui me tient beaucoup à coeur avec cette fois-ci la première confrontation entre Harry et Snape depuis la fin de la guerre.**

**J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez la façon dont j'ai mis tout cela en place et que vous aimerez toujours autant.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**zaza drazik : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été touché quand tu as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fiction qui sortait du lot ^^ Sinon je peux te promettre que je ne tomberais pas dans un romantisme niais et guimauve parce que ce n'ai pas du tout comme ça que je vois leur relation. Bien au contraire même... Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé ces trois premiers chapitres et j'espère que cette suite sera au delà de tes espérance. Merci pour ta review !**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowlin**

******Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.******

******Bonne lecture à tous !******

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'il vivait de cette manière. Il n'avait plus réellement la notion du temps qui filait mais il savait qu'il devait avoir dépassé la deuxième semaine de juillet. Il était écroulé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait loué pour la nuit et tout son corps était indisposé à bouger d'un pouce tellement la douleur était ardente. Il pouvait sentir de tendre et insupportable décharge s'insinuer dans chacun de ses muscles lorsqu'il essayait de bouger ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.<p>

La soirée d'hier était brumeuse dans son esprit. Seul des flashs étourdissants le raccordaient aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu la nuit dernière et ceux-ci lui permirent de faire la lumière sur son comportement de la veille qui avait de loin dépassé tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là.

Depuis qu'il était partit de chez les Weasley, il n'avait pas remis un pied dans le monde des sorciers préférant ce mêler à la populace qu'était les moldus. Il avait vagabondé ici et là dans toute l'Angleterre, choisissant parfois le calme des campagnes pour rejoindre par la suite les péripéties mouvementées des villes. Et quand il séjournait dans celles-ci pour quelques jours, il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'attirer quelques ennuis.

Ses cauchemars prenaient tellement d'ascendant sur lui qu'il lui arrivait de passer sa soirée à écumer quelques bars pour finir complètement éméché. Après une semaine d'exil à voguer sur les routes animées des villes de Grande Bretagne, il s'était vite rendu compte que les vapeurs d'alcool qu'il absorbait de temps à autre avaient plutôt tendance à calmer ses nuits. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusoire.

Car le lendemain était toujours pire. Même s'il bénéficiait de quelques heures de tranquillité chimérique, ce n'était jamais assez. Et pire que ça, lorsqu'il atteignait un certain niveau d'enivrement toutes ses émotions enfouies comme la colère, l'amertume, le dégoût de soi ressurgissaient au grand jour, le conduisant toujours à chercher les accrocs et les coups pour se prouver à quel point il se trouvait misérable et détestable. Un petit mot de travers le faisait sans cesse et sans relâche partir au quart de tour puis lorsque ce n'était pas ça, il allait lui-même au devant des problèmes quitte à injurier ou lancer la première attaque.

Certes, Harry n'était pas exceptionnellement grand, il semblait assez frêle au premier coup d'œil pourtant il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Toutes ces années de luttes l'avaient endurci, lui ayant permis d'atteindre un niveau impressionnant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'esquiver certains chocs. Il avait dû éviter tellement de sorts dans sa vie qu'il était devenu extrêmement agile et vif. Cependant étant donné le taux d'alcool qui devait circuler dans son sang lors de certains de ces moments, il lui était difficile de tenir très longtemps.

Alors comme aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait, il ne savait trop comment, effondrer dans des lits sans cesse différents sentant tous ses muscles le tirailler. Et au vue de la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce début d'après-midi, il sut que le jeune homme qui l'avait roué de coup hier n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il était presque sûr d'avoir deux à trois côtes de fêlées tant son abdomen le faisait souffrir.

Mais plus les dommages étaient importants plus il se sentait bien. C'était étrange tout de même mais bien réel car à travers les maux que subissait son corps, il était capable de se sentir exceptionnellement vivant.

Malgré tout, cela ne durait jamais suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Même la brutalité dont il faisait preuve ces deux derniers mois n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de cette violence sous-jacente tapit dans son âme tourmentée. Une fois que les bleues et la douleur qui allait avec commençaient à s'estomper, il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois où il réitérerait l'opération.

Pourtant il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de maintenir ses pulsions sauvages qui prenaient le pas sur sa raison. Il la laissait ressortir de temps à autre, sans trop en abuser. Mais le rythme de ses confrontations grisantes gagnait sans cesse en férocité. Les contusions du dernier combat dans lequel il avait été impliqué ne s'étaient pas encore effacées et celles de la veille devaient déjà recouvrir une bonne partie de son anatomie.

Et le pire quant à la soirée d'hier soir, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir avalé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool. Les trous de mémoires devaient être dus à la violence des coups que son adversaire lui avait assénés et la fatalité voulait qu'il n'ait même plus besoin de se sentir enivré par les vapeurs d'alcool pour se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon engendré par toute sa hargne.

Le temps perdu dans ses réflexions s'écoula lentement et peut-être après une bonne heure, il finit finalement par s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas avec beaucoup de peine. Il maintient fermement entre ses doigts ses côtes qui le lançaient affreusement afin de contenir au mieux ses mouvements et la douleur lancinante. Il pensa, alors dans un mauvais geste qui le fit couiner légèrement, qu'il serait judicieux pour lui d'aller moins loin dans ses propos et surtout d'éviter de flirter avec la copine d'un autre juste pour s'attirer ses foudres. Son corps tout entier lui hurlait de ne plus recommencer l'expérience.

Il savait parfaitement que cette façon d'agir était lamentable, misérable et était loin d'être digne des préceptes de la maison Gryffondor. Il était dans un piteux état, cela il ne pouvait l'ignorer et rien ne semblait s'améliorer. Tout était pire. Il avait la sensation de tomber dans un puits sans fin dans lequel il serait bientôt impossible de se sortir. La chute était telle qu'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur elle. Il n'existait même pas un simple morceau de roche sur lequel il aurait pu s'agripper. Il était définitivement tombé bien bas.

Au gré de ses sombres pensées, il se leva le pas branlant pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il appréhendait déjà le reflet que le miroir de la pièce lui renverrait en espérant que son visage n'ait pas été trop abimé. Il n'avait jamais était très doué dans les sortilèges de dissimulation et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était d'atténuer un tant soit peu les marques de ses traits. Donc, il valait mieux espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop amoché : il n'aurait pas aimé tombé par hasard sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et avoir droit à des œillades plus qu'inquiètes. Même si la probabilité était faible dans le monde des moldus, elle existait quand même.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement et avec précaution, il faillit s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le carrelage froid sous la décharge d'un faux mouvement. Heureusement, il se rattrapa de justesse au bord du lavabo. Et à cet instant, il releva la tête vers la glace qui lui révéla finalement les dégâts qu'il avait subit.

Même s'il n'était pas très beau à voir, il s'était attendu à bien pis lorsqu'il avait vu les marques violacées qui se propageaient sur les flans droit et gauche de son buste. Sa lèvre était ouverte assez profondément, son œil gauche était partiellement gonflé entouré d'un bleu presque noir et assortit d'un éclat rouge témoin d'un vaisseau qui avait dû éclater. Mais à part ça, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il prit sa douche avec une extrême lenteur, se pinçant les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il frôlait ses côtes et le bas de son dos. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être retrouvé à terre et avoir été martelé par les coups de pieds qui avaient frappés avec acharnement la globalité de son corps. Il était brisé métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant. Tout son monde s'effritait autour de lui. Sa vie était vide de tout amour et sentiments mais curieusement ceux-ci ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'il serait encore plus pénible de vivre entouré de tous ses proches qui seraient profondément angoissé par son comportement destructeur que de poursuivre sa route sans toute l'inquiétude qu'il engendrerait.

Pendant son court séjour au Terrier, il avait été profondément irrité par toutes les marques d'attention dont il avait été sujet. Il n'avait plus supporté que tout le monde ne cesse de lui demander tous les jours son état d'esprit qui était de toute évidence loin d'être au beau fixe. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti loin d'eux. Il savait qu'un jour il n'arriverait plus à encaisser toutes ces questions plus ennuyantes les unes des autres et qu'il risquait de s'emporter si violemment qu'ils viendraient à avoir tous peur de lui.

Et cela, il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. Il préférait encore s'éloigner d'eux que de risquer d'être un objet de frayeur à leurs yeux.

Finalement après avoir pris sa douche, arranger plus ou moins son visage par magie et terminé d'emballer les quelques affaires qui traînaient ici et là, il sortit de la chambre pour aller payer sa note et quitta la ville de Birmingham où il avait élu domicile pour les trois derniers jours.

La journée était déjà bien entamer et un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la place Ginsberg lui annonça qu'il était déjà treize heures passé. Il devait faire quelques courses mais après ça il ignorait encore où il atterrirait. Une idée ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête depuis une bonne semaine mais il ne sentait pas la force d'aller là-bas. Même si la maison lui appartenait, elle représentait trop de mauvais souvenir. Pourtant une force en lui voulait y retourner mais il ne se sentait pas la capacité d'affronter tous les vieux démons de cette vieille bicoque.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses contradictions, à dix-sept heure ce jour là, ce fut devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd qu'il transplana. L'immeuble à présent bien visible depuis que le sortilège de Fidelitas ait été brisé à la mort de Dumbledore, gardait exactement le même aspect de la façade que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que la vieille bâtisse lui paraisse encore plus délabrer que dans le passé.

Il gravit le perron et d'un simple coup de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser s'engouffrer dans cette sordide maison à l'odeur âcre. L'entrée se referma dans un claquement fort derrière lui et il se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Son cœur se mit alors à battre à tout rompre faisant pulser son sang avec violence sur ses tempes. Sa tête tournoyait telle une tornade et les vertiges prirent le contrôle de chacun de ses sens. Il se raccrocha comme il put au mur et avec sa baguette finit par prononcer ce simple mot :

- Lumos

L'éclat d'une lumière blanche apparut à la pointe de sa baguette et Harry se sentit tout d'un coup bien mieux. Avec l'arrivée de ses cauchemars, il avait développé une certaine peur du noir et se sentait toujours vraiment mal dans une obscurité des plus pénétrantes.

Il s'avança précautionneusement dans le grand couloir, gardant toujours les vieux réflexes qu'il avait pendant la période où Voldemort régnait d'une main de fer. Mais petit à petit, il finit par se détendre un peu plus et chaque recoin de cette maison devint brusquement un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait perdu mais plus particulièrement le souvenir de son parrain qu'il n'avait même pas réellement eu le temps de connaître et pourtant qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Il était parti bien trop vite, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu le temps de partager tout ce qu'il aurait voulut vivre en sa compagnie.

Et bien sur tout cela était de sa faute. Ses erreurs du passé le dévoraient et encore plus maintenant qu'il revenait en ces lieux. Son existence en elle-même était une erreur, voir un fléau quand il pensait au nombre de gens qui était mort pour s'assurer qu'il survive.

Alors qu'il avait atteint le premier étage, un craquement sourd tendit tout son corps et sur ses gardes, il virevolta vers la provenance du son. Il s'approcha le pas léger, la baguette tendu devant lui et atteint le palier de la chambre témoin du bruit. Il poussa lentement le bois de l'embrasure, pénétra dans la pièce. Il repéra un nouveau son provenant de l'un des rideaux dévorés par les mites et probablement infestés de Doxis. Il s'approcha prudemment et dans un geste vif, il ouvrit les pans du tissu et fut plutôt déconcerté par la présence de la créature :

- Kreattur ? Mais je croyais t'avoir assigné à Poudlard ?

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'elfe retournerait dans la maison des Blacks à la fin de la Guerre après sa requête.

- Kreattur est le serviteur de la demeure des blacks. Il ne peut quitter la maison. La maîtresse ne doit pas rester seule. Que penserait-elle de ce pauvre Kreattur s'il l'abandonnait ?

Eh bien, pour lui non plus ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Quand es-tu revenu ?

- Tout de suite après la guerre, maître.

Harry qui pensait que l'elfe avait trouvé un endroit convenable entre les murs de l'école fut plutôt agacé par la présence de celui-ci Il ne se voyait vraiment pas garder l'elfe sous son autorité mais comment aurait-il pu le chasser de la seule maison où il ait vécu. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait mené en bon commandant tous les elfes de Poudlard pour faire rempart face à l'attaque de Voldemort lors de la dernière bataille. Et s'il préférait vivre dans cette maison, qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute façon Harry ne prévoyait pas de s'attarder trop longtemps en ces lieux

- Je vais rester ici pour la nuit.

- Très bien Maître. Kreattur va vous préparer une chambre.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations, quelle qu'elles soient.

Puis sans un autre mot pour le vieil elfe, Harry redescendit les escaliers et alla se préparer un repas plutôt léger. Il pensait déjà à se coucher et reposer tous ces muscles endoloris par la nuit d'hier soir. À chacun des pas qu'il avait fait dans la journée, la douleur s'était faîte ressentir. Et il l'avait apprécié à sa juste valeur car elle était le seul témoin qu'il faisait encore parti de ce monde.

Il ne voulait pas trop y penser mais cette histoire de résurrection le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique au fait qu'il ne soit pas mort sous le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra et cela deux fois en une seule vie. C'était tout simplement trop dément pour que son cerveau n'arrive même qu'à toucher du bout de doigts une certaine compréhension vis-à-vis de ces évènements.

Préférant se focaliser sur autres choses, Harry fut heureux de voir un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier traîné sur la longue table de la cuisine. Il attrapa celui-ci qu'il n'avait pas feuilleté depuis le jour où il avait quitté la maison de Weasley, lut rapidement la date qu'il lui indiqua qu'il était déjà le 22 juillet. Son anniversaire approchait à grand pas et il ne savait pas encore comment fêter le jour maudit de sa naissance mais il comptait vite remédier à ce problème.

Et quand ce jour arriva finalement, Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Même s'il n'était pas très à son aise dans cette demeure, il devait avouer que cela avait été un net avantage de rester fixe pour une fois. Il évitait de dépenser son argent pour payer chaque soir une chambre d'hôtel et il connaissait la ville de Londres presque comme sa poche à présent. Cela dit il était toujours possibles que ses amis qui devaient se faire quelques soucis pour lui passent jeter un coup d'œil ici une fois de temps en temps. Mais pendant toute la semaine personne ne vint et Harry en fut bien content.

Il était vingt-une heures passées quand Harry sortit en ville pour célébrer « dignement » son anniversaire. Son visage était plus ou moins guéri (même si un sort d'illusion n'était pas de trop) et il pouvait sentir la douleur à ses côtes amoindri maintenant que celles-ci s'étaient replacées. Mais ce soir il ne comptait pas aller dans un pub sordide à la recherche de la sensation d'un bon combat. Non, ce soir, il voulait sentir l'adrénaline l'envahir, peut importe le danger de ce qu'il allait entreprendre.

Il quitta la résidence des Blacks, affublés d'une jacket assez épaisse pour parer au froid de l'altitude. Il n'utilisa pas la magie pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous et préféra y aller à pieds afin d'apprécier au mieux l'action qu'il allait tenter d'accomplir. Après une bonne heure de marche pour atteindre le centre de la ville, il traversa le pont Westminster et s'arrêta face à la Tour de l'Horloge du Palais de Westminster. L'immense bâtiment éclairé par des projecteurs au couleur jaune or ainsi que l'immense pendule nacré d'un blanc étincelant lui tendaient les bras.

Il inspira un bon coup et dans un « crac » discret, il transplana au sommet de l'horloge. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un spectacle pareil. La ville plongée dans la nuit était éclairé en de dizaine de milliers d'illuminations qui s'étendaient sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Le monde semblait d'un coup bien plus petit et ce fourmillement, qui se jouait en bas comme une pièce de théâtre, paraissait soudain étrangement insignifiant. Le vent mordant des hauteurs vint fouetter ses vêtements et les traits de son visage avec bonté. Il se sentait au dessus de tout, au dessus du monde où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il regarda quelques secondes le vide qui s'étirait sur presque une centaine de mètre et la décision qu'il avait prise la semaine passée était définitivement ancrée en lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais seulement s'en donner la sensation. Il voulait tant ressentir à nouveau l'euphorie, la quiétude et la félicité qui l'avaient quittées qu'il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour quelques secondes de liberté d'esprit où ces vieux démons ne viendraient pas le hanter. Il se prépara mentalement à transplaner lorsqu'il s'effondrerait dans le vide sous ses pieds. S'il manquait son coup, se serait sur le bêton dur qu'il s'écraserait et il ne resterait plus rien de son corps pour que quiconque puisse le reconnaître.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il grimpa sur la rambarde avec précaution et se tint debout tremblotant. Le vent soufflait fort mais il n'en perdit pas son équilibre. Il vira ses prunelles sur le décor de cette ville en perpétuelle mouvement, se décida finalement à se pencher et laissa la gravité faire le reste du travail.

Mais alors qu'il sentait ses pieds se décrocher du métal de la barre, presque au ralenti sous l'effet de la béatitude, une main robuste entoura sa taille et s'imprima sur son torse. Celle-ci le poussa violemment en arrière où il s'écrasa sans grâce sur le sol qu'il venait de quitter, en se cognant durement la tête.

Il eu le temps de relever les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait d'interrompre son parfait moment et le mot effarement aurait était encore trop faible pour décrire son état de stupeur sur la présence de cet individu.

- Vous ?

Et finalement, il s'évanoui sous le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

Severus se tenait là, devant son corps inconscient, une expression de profond dégoût peinte sur le visage. Ce gamin avait tenté de sauter et de mettre un terme à sa vie. À cette idée, la rage du maître des potions s'écoula dans toutes ses veines.

Mais comment cet ingrat de gamin avait-il pu faire preuve d'un tel égoïsme ? Et surtout comment une telle pensée avait put naître dans cette esprit si étroit ? !

Sans un réel égard pour le Gryffondor, il le porta sur son épaule tel un sac à patate et transplana dans la rue du 12, Square Grimmaurd où il savait qu'il résidait depuis une bonne semaine maintenant. Il arriva devant le perron, monta rapidement les marches et pénétra dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre. Il amena le corps de Potter dans le petit salon et le déposa sans ménagement sur l'un des canapés défraîchis. Sous le mouvement, une partie du tee-shirt du garçon remonta légèrement et découvrit un morceau de peau qui attira vivement l'attention de Severus.

Adroitement, il releva un peu plus le tissu et sentit la colère monter encore d'un cran en lui. Ses hanches étaient recouverte d'hématomes qui semblaient marquer au fer rouges tellement la chair avait été meurtrie. Son visage lui aussi attira son œil et dans un geste de baguette le sort d'illusion disparut et il remarqua son œil droit encore nettement contusionné au vue du léger gonflement qui persistait et de la marque bleu qui errait sous celui-ci.

Il avait toujours su que Potter était un idiot insouciant mais il n'aurait jamais que ce gamin puisse devenir aussi désaxé. Pas une seule fois, l'idée qu'il ait été la victime n'effleura l'esprit de Severus car s'il avait erré dans le monde des moldus pendant tout ce temps, un simple sort informulé l'aurait sauvé de son ennemi.

Non ! Tous ces bleus et ecchymoses étaient là parce qu'il l'avait voulu : cela il en était persuadé.

Mais alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace le jour où il était revenu dans la maison de son parrain décédé, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il avait pu tomber si bas.

Il ignorait vraiment pourquoi il avait fait tout ça mais après son entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall, deux semaines étaient passées et un sentiment d'insécurité avait grandi en lui concernant le « Survivant ». Il avait été plus qu'irrité par ses réflexions et cette maligne petite voix qui ne cessait de le narguer en lui disant qu'il ne perdait rien à faire quelques recherches – sauf de son temps qu'il refusait d'accorder à Potter. Alors, il avait décidé de l'écouter plus pour faire taire ses plaintes et avait passé une semaine à essayer de pister sa trace, cependant toutes ses expéditions n'avait rien donné.

Alors ayant accompli la tâche que son subconscient l'avait « obligé » à faire, il s'était dit que la résonnance partirait. Mais, malheureusement cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage, cherchant une idée simple qui lui permettrait forcément d'avoir des nouvelles de ce gamin qui ne devait même pas se soucier du reste du monde.

Même lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait incité à agir de cette façon mais il avait préféré croire qu'il était inconcevable que quelque chose ne lui arrive après que tant de gens ait donné leur vie pour préserver la sienne. Et bien sur quand il pensait « gens », il n'avait en tête que Dumbledore et la douce Lyly.

Puis après deux jours à chercher un plan correct, l'idée germa toute seule lorsqu'il repensa, à un instant de la journée, à l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ancien QG était maintenant sien depuis la mort de Sirius Black et un jour où l'autre il était sûr qu'il poserait ses valises dans cette immondice. Alors, sur cette pensée, il était partit là-bas et avait simplement lancé un sort de localisation sur l'entrée qui lui permettrait de savoir immédiatement à quel moment Potter utiliserait un sortilège dans les lieux

Et bien évidemment, presque deux semaine après, il avait sentit un effluve de magie faire vibrer sa baguette. Une magie différente de la sienne qui était comme un appel jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd. « L'élu » se décidait enfin à remontrer le bout de son nez après deux mois d'exil.

Après ça, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à l'ex-mangemort pour aller s'assurer que le Gryffondor était dans un état décent. Il s'était injurier de tous les noms pour cela mais il avait par trois reprises suivit Potter dans ses déplacements. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était bien plus faible qu'auparavant et surtout très fermé. Il faisait sa vie chez les moldus, sans jamais utiliser de magie et paraissait complètement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avançait comme un pantin dans les rues, boutique et même quelques pubs de Londres. Lors d'une nuit dans un bar vieillot, où dans le secret Severus l'avait filé, il s'était vite rendu compte que sa descente d'alcool qui devenait être nul trois mois plus tôt, atteignait à présent un sacré niveau. Et à l'image de l'ivresse importante dont il avait été témoin, il s'imagina bien vite la fierté que devrait ressentir tous ses proches vivants ou morts s'ils le voyaient d'un un état aussi pitoyable.

Car c'était bien ça qu'il était devenu et il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Severus pour s'en rendre compte. Il ignorait où ce comportement le conduirait mais, à contre cœur, il s'était dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de garder un œil sur lui. Puis deux jours après cette révélation, il l'avait suivit sachant pertinemment qu'il serait capable du pire le jour de son anniversaire. Et, bien sur, son instinct ne l'avait point trompé.

Il avait crut perdre sa trace lorsqu'il l'avait vu transplaner près de l'abbaye de Westminster mais suivant le fil de sa magie, il savait qu'il n'était pas allé bien loin. Il avait laissé son aura magique détecter sa présence et finalement après un court laps de temps, il avait repéré son flux bien au dessus de sa tête, tout en haut de l'horloge.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait transplané et quand finalement il fut au sommet de la tour, la scène sur laquelle il tomba lui arracha un effroi qu'il temporisa. Dans un mouvement fluide et silencieux, presque félin, son bras vint enserrer le corps du jeune Gryffondor alors que sa silhouette commençait à tomber dans le vide. Il l'avait fait chuter avec détermination au sol, de la balustrade sur laquelle le garçon tanguait dangereusement la seconde précédente.

Quand il avait vu son regard empli de confusion avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne sous ses paupières, il avait ressentit un profond désarroi vite sublimé par de l'agressivité vis-à-vis du comateux.

Et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette maison infecte patientant jusqu'à ce que le dégénéré étendu sur le sofa daigne se réveiller. Il en avait profité pour nettoyer la blessure sur son crâne sans gaieté de cœur et était resté assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, captivé par le corps frêle du jeune homme. Durant le temps qui passa, Severus s'amusait à répertorier une liste de boutades qu'il prendrait plaisir à lui balancer lorsqu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux.

Environ une heure passa pendant laquelle Severus eu à faire au désagrément de la présence de l'elfe de maison venue s'enquérir des nouvelles de son maître ainsi qu'aux gémissements presque ininterrompu du gamin qui accaparait un peu trop son attention à son goût ses derniers jours. Les complaintes ne semblaient pas dues à la douleur physique mais plutôt à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qui envahissait très certainement ses rêves. Et cette situation rappela brièvement au maître des potions sa propre jeunesse à l'époque où il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses propres songes rongés par le doute et la peur. Il lui arrivait d'avoir encore quelques cauchemars mais il ne laissait plus ceux-ci prendre le contrôle sur sa vie depuis bien des années déjà.

Hors, pour Potter, il était incontestable qu'il se laissait complètement dévorer par eux. Severus n'avait que faire des cas de conscience du jeune homme mais lorsque ceux-ci le poussaient à de tel insanité, d'un coup son problème devenait en partie le sien. Il ne supportait plus de garder ses vieux réflexes concernant le Gryffondor mais après sept ans ces derniers s'étaient imprimés en lui comme la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'apprécier pour accomplir toutes les tâches que lui avaient assignées Albus. Malheureusement, il avait cru que tout cela s'arrêterait à la chute de Voldemort, où il ne pensait même pas survivre, mais il se voyait presque obliger par son inconscient à poursuivre cette quête encombrante encore aujourd'hui.

Et pendant qu'il rêvassait, un mouvement attira son attention : le corps du gamin s'animait à nouveau, signe que celui-ci était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux. Severus n'émit alors aucun son attendant patiemment que son regard tombe enfin sur lui.

Harry qui s'éveillait lentement quitta son sordide cauchemar avec la plus grande joie pour l'échanger contre une affreuse douleur à la tête. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il pouvait deviner à l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce qu'il avait atterrit au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Mais comment ?

Il tenta de se rappeler les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait en mémoire mais il avait bien dû mal à séparer la vérité de cette soirée, avec les images de son rêve récurrent. Pourtant après deux bonnes minutes tout lui revint dans le moindre détail et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la véracité de ses souvenirs quand il retint la présence de Snape en haut de l'horloge. C'était tout simplement impossible que celui-ci ai fait une apparition brève dans sa vie pour très certainement le ramener jusqu'ici. C'était juste trop invraisemblable pour que cela s'avère vrai. Cependant comment expliqué qu'il était dans l'inconfort d'un des canapés de la maison.

Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux qui se posèrent sur le plafond du salon et il se dit qu'il avait dû simplement imaginé la venue de l'ancien Mangemort et avait dû transplaner lui-même ici sans s'en rendre compte. Cela dit pourquoi aurait-il projeté la silhouette de Snape plus qu'un autre ?

Mais un raclement de gorge vint finalement répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

Dans un sursaut rapide, il se mit en position assise et vira ses prunelles vers l'homme responsable du précédent bruit. Installé comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, Harry fut tout autant subjugué qu'irrité par le regard sombre qui lui donnait l'impression de pénétrer son esprit. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? !

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche sans jamais sortir un seul son pendant une bonne minute et exaspéré, Severus lança finalement la première réplique, les doigts entrecroisés sous son menton :

- Alors voilà donc ce qu'est advenu le si célèbre Harry Potter… Vous êtes affligeant, vous le savez…

Hébété tout d'abord par la réplique du Maître des potions, le garçon retomba rapidement sur terre et furibond il répliqua en se levant dans un saut qui lui fit tourner la tête :

- Vous êtes qui pour me juger ? ! Personne ! Rien ! Alors sortez de chez moi maintenant !

- Chez vous ? Dit-il dans un sourire sarcastique et quelque peu dégoûté. Eh bien, si vous prenez ce taudis pour un foyer, grand bien vous fasse…

- Si vous n'appréciez pas ma façon de décorer, vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre suffisance hautaine et quitter les lieux. Déclara durement Harry en montrant du doigt la sortie.

- C'est ce que je ferai… quand vous m'aurez expliqué pourquoi vous avez agi comme le plus parfait des crétins.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier envers vous alors foutez-moi la paix et repartez ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Gardant toujours son sang-froid légendaire, Severus n'esquissa pas un geste, ni un froncement de sourcil et resta assis avec élégance sur le fauteuil miteux, le regard perçant.

- Vous attendez quoi pour bouger ? ! S'énerva un peu plus Harry face l'impassibilité de son invité.

- Des réponses Potter.

- Et je n'en ai pas à vous donner. Et puis d'ailleurs comment m'avez-vous trouvez ? Qu'est que vous faisiez là ce soir ? !

- La vérité ?... On m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous pour s'assurer que vous ne tenteriez rien de stupide. Mentit-il avec aplomb. Chose qui en fin de compte s'est avérée exacte.

- Depuis quand vous prenez mes problèmes à cœur ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! C'est juste pour une promesse que vous avez faîtes en mémoire de ma mère. Sincèrement vous me traitez d'affligeant mais ce n'est pas moi qui continue à m'accrocher à une chimère qui ne vous a jamais aimé !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Leur regard vissé l'un dans l'autre laissait une tension lourde planer dans la pièce aucun ne semblait vouloir perdre l'avantage qu'ils tentaient de garder face à l'autre.

- Si vous essayer de me contrarier afin que je vous inflige quelques coups, sachez que jamais je ne vous ferai cette fleur… Répliqua-t-il ironique avant de poursuivre, ne montrant à aucun moment que les derniers mots prononcés par Potter l'avaient quelque peu touché… Car à ce que j'ai pu noter – il pointa du menton le torse du garçon - vous y prendriez bien trop de plaisir… et bien loin de moi l'idée de vous faire pareil bonheur.

Instinctivement Harry attrapa les pans de son pull et les tritura nerveusement. Il tentait d'abaisser un peu plus son vêtement qui recouvrait déjà l'intégralité de sa peau.

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Alors, repartez et allez dire à qui voudra l'entendre que je vais parfaitement bien.

Sur ces mots, Harry entreprit de quitter la pièce mais il fut attraper brutalement par le bras et repousser en arrière. La silhouette de Snape se tenait à présent de toute sa grandeur devant lui l'empêchant de passer l'encadrement de la porte.

- Poussez-vous de mon chemin !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Ne me cherchez pas… Siffla-t-il agressivement entre ses dents. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Croyez moi Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ce soir mais je refuse que tous les sacrifices pour vous sauver ai été fait en vain. Je ne laisserai pas entacher la mort de toutes ces personnes par votre bêtise et votre insouciance !

Un regard qu'il n'avait alors jamais vu dans celui du Survivant vint rencontrer celui de Severus. Il n'avait rien de haineux mais était profondément hostile et dangereux. Cela dit le maître des potions ne montra rien de son étonnement et froidement déclara :

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas content, c'est ça ? La vérité vous incommoderait-elle ?

Et à cet instant, il vit Potter bondir sur lui. Mais s'attendant instinctivement à cette attaque, Severus n'eu aucun mal pour l'éviter et alors que le Gryffondor allait s'effondrer sur le parquet, il fut attraper par le bras par l'homme aux cheveux ébène puis retourner et plaquer avec violence contre la porte. L'avant bras de Snape entravait en partit sa gorge et son visage se retrouva à seulement une dizaine de centimètre du sien. Tout son corps se tendit sous la pression que l'homme exerçait sur lui et le premier se sentit prêt à déchainer l'intégralité de son courroux sur la proie qu'il maintenait fermement.

- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos idiots d'ami. Je ne suis pas votre chien galeux de parrain ni même ce stupide loup-garou. Je ne vais certainement pas m'apitoyer sur votre sort comme tout le monde semble se plaire à le faire. Vous devez assumer tout ce que vous avez engendré et tout ce qui en découle. Ce n'était peut être pas voulu mais c'est arrivé et vous devez vivre avec ! Enonça Severus le timbre sombre et austère.

- JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE AVEC !

- Dîtes plutôt que vous n'avez même pas essayer.

- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT !

- Je ne sais rien ? Siffla-t-il si agressivement qu'Harry sentit son sang se glacer sous le timbre des murmures. Je ne sais pas que vous vivez avec des cauchemars qui contrôlent toute votre vie ? Je ne sais pas que vous trouvez certains de vos actes passés et présents impardonnables ? Et j'ignore aussi que seul la violence physique ou verbal peut passer comme seul et unique exécutoire ? ! Croyez-moi Potter vous n'êtes pas un cas à part comme vous semblez tant le croire. Mais cela ne m'étonne guère de vous voir sombrer dans la « folie ». Vous connaissant c'était prévisible.

Snape relâcha alors la prise qu'il avait sur « l'Elu » et le laissa digérer le discours qu'il venait de lui servir. Harry qui resta totalement dubitatif et chamboulé face aux mots de Snape ne put que murmurer simplement, le visage bas :

- Vous ne connaissez rien de moi…

- Si vous en êtes si sûr alors prouvez le moi !

Puis sans un autre mot Severus transplana et Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la maison Square Grimmaurd.

Il tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sinistre et dû rester bien deux heures la tête entre les mains et le corps se mouvant presque imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi mais Snape semblait avoir parfaitement compris tout ce qui le perturbait. En une tirade il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il devait faire même si la souffrance et le dégoût de soi serait toujours aussi fort.

Oui, il était temps pour lui de rentrer et de poursuivre sa vie. Même s'il devrait jouer un rôle à chaque instant, c'était la seule chose à faire. C'était son fardeau, il était enfin venu l'heure qu'il l'assume entièrement. Seulement il craignait que tout ne commence à aller de travers une fois qu'il aurait remis les pieds dans le monde sorcier.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre !<strong>

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à déposer une review afin que je sache si cela vous a plu (ou déplu).**

**A très bientôt pour la suite qui s'intitule : Une rentrée difficile**

**(J'ai réédité ce chapitre juste pour changer la tournure de certaine phrase mais ce ne sont que de légers changements, rien ne change par rapport à l'histoire)**


	5. Retour aux aléas du quotidien

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai décider d'intercaler entre "Turbulence et le suivant qui sera comme c'était prévu au départ "Une rentrée difficile" car je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'instaure cette partie pour comprendre un peu mieux Harry et créer de nouvelles tension. Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

**A part ça, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et d'avance je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il doit rester.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : Adenoide : Cela aurait été trop facile qu'il meure sans laisser sa marque sur notre petit Harry ^^ Celui-ci n'ai vraiment pas un chanceux et il est sûr qu'il serait bon qu'il arrête de se sentir aussi coupable. Mais bon tout ça c'est l'a pour quelque chose, je vais te laisser décourir. Sinon pour l'Héritier au Trône je vais garder encore le secret pour moi ;) Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry était finalement revenu au Terrier après deux longs mois d'absence, l'accueil qu'on lui réserva le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il n'en montra pourtant rien, souriant et restant courtois face à toutes les remarques qu'on lui fit sur sa façon de les avoir quittés sans même les prévenir. On le morigéna à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'il n'avait à aucun moment envoyer de nouvelles comme il l'avait promis. Mme Weasley et son mari le rabrouèrent sur le fait qu'il n'était pas très malin de partir tout seul sachant que certains partisans de Voldemort étaient toujours en liberté et qu'il ne manquerait pas de mettre la main sur lui pour venger la mort du Seigneur Noir. Mais face à tous ses sermons, il avait simplement répondu qu'il s'excusait pour leur avoir fait peur mais qu'il était important pour lui de partir, sans entrée dans les détails.<p>

A aucun moment il n'avait mentionné le fait que Snape soit venu à sa rencontre, se demandant encore s'il avait bien dit la vérité quand au fait qu'on l'avait envoyé garder un œil sur lui. Même si le potionniste semblait le plus apte à la mission après avoir passé sept ans à veiller sur lui, il doutait férocement que quiconque ai eu l'idée saugrenue de lui demander de partir à sa recherche après le temps qu'il avait passé à le protéger. Surtout que personne dans son entourage n'avait prononcé à un quelconque moment son nom. Alors si personne ne l'avait envoyé sur sa trace cela signifiait-il que l'initiative venait de lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Là encore tout était embrumé dans l'esprit d'Harry. Surtout qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se remémorer tout ce qui avait été dit ce soir là, rageant presque face à la véracité troublante des déclarations que Snape lui avait faîte. Comment un homme avec qui la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eu ne dépassait pas les cinq minutes puisse être capable d'inverser totalement le champ magnétique du monde qu'il s'était forgé durant deux mois. Changer la donne au point que le jeune Survivant remette en cause les choix et décisions qu'il avait prit ainsi que de savoir si son comportement n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de continuer à « s'apitoyer sur son sort » comme Snape avait eu la délicatesse de lui faire remarquer. Malgré toutes ses nombreuses questions sans réponses, Harry avait décidé de laisser le cas de l'ex-Mangemort de côté et de reprendre le cours plus ou moins normal de sa vie qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Dès son retour, Ron n'avait cessé de le bousculer pour connaître tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ces deux derniers mois. Harry était resté plutôt vague, en donnant des réponses partielles dans le meilleur des cas ou au pire en évitant simplement la question quand il sentait que la pression redevenait un peu trop insupportable et qu'il risquait de cogner le rouquin jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Il souriait toujours, ne laissait transparaître à aucun moment son amertume, son mal-être et ceci n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur constant, de tous les jours, qu'il pensait être en train d'acquérir à force d'expérience.

Tout n'était pas parfait encore bien sur dans son jeu de rôle. Il lui était arrivé à quelques reprises de basculer dans « sa folie » et de s'emporter de façon virulente. Cela dit à chaque fois, il avait toujours éclaté loin des regards, sans témoin autour de lui : sauf peut être pour la fois où Hermione l'avait surpris en train de marteler la terre du poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures s'écorchent.

Ce jour-là, il se rappelait clairement que son rêve récurrent qui avait prit une place d'honneur dans son sommeil avait été légèrement différent, plus sinistre et violent encore. Il s'était réveillé très tôt dans la matinée dans un puissant sursaut, le souffle lui manquant, l'air ne trouvant aucun moyen d'entrer dans ses poumons qui semblaient totalement obstruer. Pris d'une panique hystérique, il avait immédiatement transplané dans l'un des champs du domaine vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama. Il était tombé à genoux au sol, vomissant le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité la veille au soir. Ses remparts s'étaient de nouveau effrités et alors qu'il avait pensé que ses cauchemars commençaient à s'atténuer, ceux-ci étaient revenus à la charge de façon plus brutale, le narguant presque de s'être imaginé qu'il se remettrait aussi vite.

Son corps parcourut de soubresauts frénétiques avait refusé de se calmer. Ceux-ci furent rapidement rejoints par un déferlement de larmes incessant qui s'égouttaient sur le sol terreux au rythme de ses tremblements. Ses doigts s'étaient fermement crispés sur le sol poussiéreux, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la terre au point que des petites plaies apparurent sur les phalanges et les jointures de ses mains. Cela faisait plus de deux semaine qu'il était revenu au Terrier : deux semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait put à aucun moment laisser sa rage exploser et où la douleur physique d'un combat devenu presque une drogue durant ces deux mois d'exil ne l'avait plus traversé. Et à la couleur rougeoyante qui teinta ses articulations, il ne put réfréner cette pulsion et s'était mis à abattre ses poings avec puissance sur le sol presque aussi dur que du bêton. Il ignorait pendant combien de temps il s'était laissé emporté dans sa démence mais le soleil s'était déjà levé lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte du geignement derrière lui qui attira son attention. Toujours agenouillé, il s'était retourné avec la vitesse d'un animal recherchant sa proie, le regard dévoré par l'aliénation pour le poser sur la fine silhouette de son amie Hermione.

Lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression horrifié de la jeune femme, il sut immédiatement qu'à cette seconde il avait dû passer pour le pire des déséquilibrés. Ses mains, couvertes d'un épais liquide pourpre, avait été le témoin évident de la bestialité, de la brutalité caché au fond de son âme. Profondément énervé que quelqu'un, et plus spécialement sa meilleure amie, ait été l'observateur de ce moment de pur folie, il s'était relevé simplement et avait demandé comme si de rien n'était :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu devais revenir que demain.

La jeune fille effarée, perplexe et inquiète ne réussie pas à sortir un seul son de sa gorge. Elle, habituellement si bavarde, manquait cruellement de mots par rapport au phénomène auquel elle venait d'assisté. Harry, anxieux quant à sa réaction et à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter aux autres, rajouta froidement, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- Tu ne parleras à personne de ce que tu viens de voir.

- …

- Tu as compris ? !

- O… Oui… Je veux dire… Non ! Mais bon sang Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? ! T'es devenu dingue ? !

Le sentiment de confusion de la sorcière passa finalement et au vue de son emportement, le jeune Gryffondor sentit la colère le traverser gagner en intensité. Sans même avoir eu un quelconque contrôle sur son corps, il s'était approché aussi furtivement qu'un serpent de la jeune fille et le ton menaçant, il avait murmuré découpant chaque mot presque affreusement, les prunelles emplies d'une étincelle d'intimidation :

- Tu. Ne. Diras. Rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

La peur s'identifia alors sur chaque trait du visage d'Hermione qui complètement choquée, secoua simplement la tête de haut en bas et se déplaça pour laisser le Survivant retourné jusqu'à la maison qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètre.

Jamais, les deux n'avaient reparlé de cet incident et Harry se sentait toujours atrocement mal lorsqu'il repensait à la crainte qu'il avait lue dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il sentait souvent son regard sur lui depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la demeure des Weasley, après avoir rendu la mémoire à ses parents, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir exploser à tout moment. Mais rien n'était arrivé, Harry ayant réussi à gérer mieux qu'habituellement un contrôle sur ses émotions afin que cela ne puisse pas se reproduire. Leur relation n'avait pas réellement changé, si ce n'était qu'Hermione gardait par moment ses distances lorsqu'elle le sentait légèrement plus irrité.

Quand il était parti, c'était avant tout pour éviter que ses proches commencent à être effrayés par lui et maintenant qu'il avait fait son grand retour, il comptait déjà une victime à son actif. Mais tout semblait être oublié à présent, ou au moins mis de côté alors que les choses s'accéléraient.

La rentrée avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine maintenant et réuni autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner familiale, tout le monde discutait plus ou moins gaiement des prochaines courses scolaires qu'il irait faire au chemin de Traverse un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Chacun était plus qu'heureux d'enfin retrouver un train de vie ordinaire, bien loin de tous les évènements de la Guerre qui s'étaient achevé il y avait presque quatre mois maintenant. Cela dit suite à toute cette étrange année qui s'était achevée, l'école de Poudlard avait décidé de rappeler tous les septièmes années qui n'avaient pas put passer leur ASPIC afin qu'ils obtiennent leur diplôme pour pouvoir trouver plus tard un travail digne de ce nom. Etant donné que tout était revenu à la normale, pour une futur recherche d'emploi les élèves devraient obligatoirement avoir passé leur ASPIC. Et donc au comble de la joie de la grande majorité, tous les élèves allaient finalement se retrouver pour une dernière année.

Mais pour un jeune Gryffondor, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles des autres autour de la table, cette nouvelle année s'annonçait comme une véritable torture. Il avait pensé qu'après s'être débarrassé de Voldemort, l'école ne serait qu'un vieux souvenir. Cela était sans compter sur la reconstruction rapide de l'enceinte de Poudlard ainsi que la demande d'une quantité de parents et du Ministère qui souhaitaient que chaque enfant termine sa scolarité en bonne et dû forme.

Le petit déjeuner fut vite expédié et chacun partit dans sa chambre respective se préparer. Harry gravit les trois étages qui le conduisirent à la sienne sans gaieté de cœur à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de la populace sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait aimé rester tranquillement au Terrier, à ne rien faire, si ce n'est peut être faire un tour dans les cieux sur son balai afin de se vider l'esprit. Malheureusement il n'aurait pas cette chance.

Il se vêtit rapidement d'un de ses vieux jeans ainsi que d'une simple chemise bleu marine et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour redescendre, il faillit renverser la fille de la famille Weasley qui se trouvait juste derrière sa porte, s'apprêtant à toquer au bois.

- Ginny ? Il y a un problème ?

- Euh, non… Je voulais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt confuse.

- Oui, bien sur. Entre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, la rousse debout au centre de la chambre tripota ses mains dans tous les sens très certainement à la recherche de ses mots pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Alors de quoi tu voulais parler ?

- Et bien… Je me demandais depuis quelque temps si tout allait bien entre nous ?

- Bien sur. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non, ce que je dire c'est… Tu t'es montré très distant depuis la fin de la guerre. Avec ta disparition inexpliqué et maintenant que tu es revenues j'avais pensé que tout irait mieux mais tu n'en as jamais reparlé. Et je voulais savoir si dans ta tête il y avait toujours un « toi et moi » ?

Comprenant finalement où cette conversation allait le conduire, Harry se sentit plutôt gêné. Il devait bien avouer que ce qu'il avait entamé avec Ginny avait été vraiment son dernier souci. Il l'avait même complètement effacé de sa mémoire et avait négligé de clarifier la situation. À l'époque, il encore apte à s'intéresser aux relations mais dorénavant les histoires de cœur lui paraissaient totalement insignifiante, presque repoussante étant donné son état d'esprit. Surtout qu'à bien y réfléchir, Ginny n'était vraiment plus la personne faîte pour lui. Elle était douce, gentille et agréable représentant donc tout ce qu'il essayait de fuir depuis plusieurs mois. Cela dit, il était primordial qu'il règle ce problème sans blesser la jeune fille, ce qui d'une manière ou d'une autre ferait puisqu'il ne souhaitait plus poursuivre ce qu'il avait débuté avec elle.

- Ecoute Ginny, tu es vraiment une fille géniale et il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas le remarquer mais l'histoire que l'on a commencée ne pourra jamais avoir de suite.

Il vit la rousse baissé le visage et crut voir une larme tombé sur le sol. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à elle, attrapa sa main et poursuivit le timbre doux :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais crois-moi, ça vaut bien mieux pour toi parce que je ne serai jamais capable de t'offrir ce que tu recherches. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je veux pour moi alors entamer une relation avec qui que se soit me paraît être la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Un léger silence s'abattit puis la voix enroué et tremblotante, elle s'exclama :

- Très… Très bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle retira sa main prestement et sans un autre regard pour lui, elle s'enfuit par là où elle était entrée, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Harry s'échoua sur son lit, passa sa main sur ses yeux et pensa que sa vie devenait plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, à vrai dire la seule qui s'imposait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se sentir coupable de faire souffrir les gens qui tenaient à lui. Ginny s'en remettrait, elle était suffisamment forte pour ça alors que lui pensait être un cas désespéré. Il doutait même qu'un jour quelqu'un, n'importe qui, veuille de lui quand il voyait à quel point il avait été meurtri par la vie. Si quelqu'un pouvait voir tout ce qu'il cachait alors il était presque évident qu'il ferait fuir quiconque tenterait de s'approcher de lui. Il était brisé et recoller les morceaux de son âme prendrait un temps considérable. En tout honnêteté, il n'était même pas sur d'y arriver un jour.

Il soupira fortement face à ce constat, se décida finalement à remettre son masque qu'il portait depuis son retour et rejoint les autres qui étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés en bas. Quand tout le monde fut enfin présent, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

Ron posté sur la droite d'Harry lui tapota l'épaule et dit le ton plein de vigueur :

- Qui aurait crut qu'un jour on aurait la chance de reprendre le chemin de l'école après l'année qu'on vient de passer.

- La chance comme tu dis. Répondit Harry faussement joyeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le jour viendrait où tu serais heureux de reprendre les cours, Ron. Plaisanta Hermione tout en observant une seconde avant la réaction d'Harry, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du jeune homme.

- Les cours peut être pas mais retrouver tout le monde, ça, ça va être le pied !

- Bon allez les enfants, chacun votre tour comme d'habitude. Déclara Molly Weasley en laissant Ginny passer la première.

Juste avant que la rousse ne disparaisse dans les grandes flammes verdâtres, Harry vit son regard triste se poser sur lui. Mais étrangement celui-ci ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Il était alors persuadé que son choix était ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux à faire.

Puis finalement ce fut son tour. Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette que la mère de Ron lui tendit dans le pot à cet effet et devant le regard d'Hermione, Ron, Ms Weasley et Mr Weasley, il disparut dans le feu dansant en prononçant distinctement :

- Chemin de Traverse.

La seconde suivante, il atterrit dans l'une des cheminées qui amenait directement sur la route de commerce et patienta tranquillement à quelques mètres de Ginny - qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre en eux - la venue du reste du groupe. Une fois rassemblés, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son dynamisme et sa joie d'antan au comble du jeune Survivant. Car oui dans un certain sens, même s'il était heureux d'avoir permis à tous ces gens de retrouver l'insouciance de leur vie, la jalousie qu'il ressentait était plus forte encore. Il enviait chacun d'entre eux d'être aussi libéré et enthousiaste à l'idée de la nouvelle année à Poudlard qui allait commencer. Lui était bien loin de tout ça, méprisant de tout son être cette gaieté qui enivrait chaque recoin de la route. Cette effervescence dont il aurait dût se réjouir et admirer était à ses yeux plus un supplice qu'autre chose. Déjà qu'avant il ne faisait que tolérer la foule et tous ses regards qui tombaient irrémédiablement sur lui, à présent il se sentait presque comme un agoraphobe ne supportant plus le flux incessant des gens et des lieux aussi bondé que le Chemin de Traverse.

Dès que les éclats de rires un peu trop fort venaient siffler à ses oreilles, qu'un bon nombre d'épaules venaient le bousculer, que les yeux s'extasiaient sur sa personne, son sentiment d'insécurité grandissait de façon exponentielle. Il aurait tout donné pour quitter ces lieux qui provoquaient une panique grandissante en lui. Sentant alors l'hystérie prendre le pas sur lui, il attrapa le bras de Ron qui marchait devant lui et le souffle court lui dit qu'il allait faire ses courses tranquillement dans son coin et qu'il les retrouverait directement au Terrier. Le roux, étonné par le comportement d'Harry, n'eu même pas le temps de prononcé un mot que le garçon s'éclipsait entre les gens pour atteindre un coin de rue vide de cette étouffante marrée humaine.

Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais ce fut dans l'Allée des Embrumes que sa course l'amena et étrangement il aurait dû se sentir plutôt inquiété d'atterrir ici mais c'était tout l'opposé à vrai dire. L'endroit correspondait tellement plus à son état d'esprit dorénavant qu'il entreprit de rester caché dans un angle sombre le temps de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle et d'apaiser les frissons qui parcouraient la globalité de son corps.

Après peut être une trentaine de minutes, Harry réussit à retrouver un semblant d'apaisement et décida de vagabonder quelques temps dans les rues plutôt désertes de cette endroit sombre et lugubre. Même si Voldemort avait été terrassé, il restait bien évidemment encore et toujours un grand nombre de personnes pratiquant la magie noire qui utilisaient ses routes pour leurs courses qu'on l'on pouvait parfois qualifier d'assez malsaine. Mais après tout que serait un monde si celui-ci n'était pas teinté de gris. Car c'était ça : il n'existait pas de gens foncièrement bon ou mauvais au départ. Ce qui les conduisait dans les affres de la noirceur n'étaient que les joutes du destin qui s'écrasaient sur eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent même avoir un semblant de contrôle sur les péripéties de leur vie.

S'arrêtant devant la devanture d'une boutique qui attira un peu plus son attention de part les éléments qui composaient sa vitrine, Harry entreprit d'entrer dans le magasin afin de faire un simple tour des lieux et peut être acheté quelque chose qui lui servirait un jour ou l'autre. Auparavant jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de venir faire quelques achats dans les rues insalubre de l'Allée des Embrumes mais il devait avouer que certains articles pouvaient lui devenir très utiles. Surtout lorsqu'une fois à l'intérieur il remarqua une glace à l'Ennemi, il fut irrémédiablement attiré jusqu'à celle-ci. Depuis qu'il en avait vu une dans le bureau de Fol'œil alias Barty Croupton Jr lors de sa quatrième année, l'objet l'avait toujours plus ou moins subjugué. Surtout qu'il vendait en plus ici différent modèle, bien moins encombrant que l'artefact qu'il avait aperçu quatre ans auparavant.

Le vendeur de la boutique arriva alors dans son dos sans qu'Harry ne l'ait vu se déplacer. C'était un homme un peu plus petit que lui assez âgé, portant une robe de sorcier noir de grande qualité en vue de la broderie qui s'étendait sur l'extérieur de ses manches et de son cou. Le commerçant semblait l'avoir tout de suite reconnu mais garda un comportement tout à fait honorable et s'adressa mécaniquement à lui :

- Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous Mr Potter ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, je dois dire que votre collection de glace à ennemis ne m'a pas laissé indifférent et je réfléchissais à l'idée d'en acquérir une.

- Et quel modèle vous intéresserait ?

- Je pensais plus à un objet peu encombrant me permettant de pouvoir le transporter assez souvent sur moi.

- Je vois… C'est très futé de votre part. Lui répondit-il d'un rictus carnassier. J'ai un modèle dans l'arrière boutique qui devrait parfaitement vous convenir. Attendez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Harry acquiesça simplement et continua son petit tour du sombre magasin. Il y avait une quantité de choses qu'il ne reconnut pas mais certaine attirèrent son œil tel qu'un capteur de dissimulation que possédait aussi le « faux » Maugrey, une main de Gloire qui lui provoqua un léger haut le cœur quand on savait que « la main » avait été arraché à quelqu'un pour la fabriquer ainsi que quelques colliers, bagues et autres bijoux très certainement ensorcelé.

Après cinq minutes, le vieil homme revint tenant une petite boîte en bois noir entre les mains. Il l'a tendit à Harry qui l'ouvrit machinalement puis une fois entre ses mains l'autre reprit la parole :

- C'est un modèle assez récent que j'ai vendu à une certaine quantité de personnes lors de ces trois dernières années. Après toutes ces histoires avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres beaucoup de ses partisans ainsi que ceux qui l'on combattu en ont acheté de part sa petitesse qui permettait de l'emporter partout.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce que le marchand lui racontait tout en sortant l'objet de sa boîte. La glace qui prenait toute la longueur et largeur de sa main était d'un noir d'encre. Assortit de pierres grise sur les rebords, celle-ci était moins lourde qu'il ne se l'était imaginé en la voyant. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il savait qu'il gardait encore de nombreux ennemis éparpillés un peu partout et avec cet outil magique il était sûr qu'il pourrait au moins les voir venir.

- Je vais vous la prendre.

- Vous faîtes un excellent choix Mr Potter. Passons en caisse afin de que je puisse unir le miroir à son nouveau propriétaire.

Harry accompagna l'homme jusqu'au comptoir, paya près de cent Gallions et apposant sa main sur la glace comme venait de lui demander son vis-à-vis, ce dernier lança un sort informulé qui lia le Survivant à son nouvel achat. Des ombres indistinctes apparurent alors sur le vitrage où aucun visage ne pouvait être distingué. Harry sourit tristement lorsqu'il se rendit compte du nombre conséquents de portraits flous qui ne cessait de se mouvoir. Il devait lui rester plus d'ennemi à l'extérieur qu'il ne l'imaginait encore.

Remerciant le vendeur, Harry finit par sortir de la boutique gardant en main son nouveau bien. Il remonta la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était engouffré pour retourner à l'artère principale de l'Allée des Embrumes. Content de son achat il ne cessait de caresser du doigt la boîte qu'il tenait fermement lorsque par mégarde ne regardant pas devant lui, il entra en collision avec le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il releva les yeux pour s'excuser mais se retint lorsqu'il reconnut immédiatement cette personne. Les traits fin, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le fils Malfoy était debout face à lui, le regard plutôt ennuyé :

- Potter, mais qu'est que tu fou ici toi ? Il jeta un rapide regard sur ce que tenait Harry et continua tout en souriant sournoisement. Alors maintenant tu viens faire tes courses dans les quartiers malfamés ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! J'avais pensé que depuis que ta famille et toi aviez été gracié que tu éviterais l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faut croire que les vieilles habitudes ne s'effacent pas comme ça.

- Très amusant ! J'avais juste besoin de quelques trucs pour les cours de Potions avancés de cette année et on les trouve qu'ici pour certains.

- Tu retournes à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Je suis bien obligé si je veux avoir mes ASPIC. Moi qui croyais en avoir terminé… Répondit le jeune homme plus qu'agacé ce qui fit légèrement sourire Harry. Pourquoi tu te marres Potter ? !

- Non, pour rien. C'est juste que je pense exactement la même chose.

L'autre le regarda d'un œil perplexe avant de rajouter sarcastique :

- Toi tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ? La bonne blague ! Avec tous les fans que tu va avoir tu devrais plutôt te réjouir.

- Ouais, si tu veux… Soupira Harry ennuyé.

Ce dernier s'esquiva sur le côté pour quitter son Némésis qui l'interpella une dernière fois sans que le Gryffondor ne daigne se retourner face à l'ironie de la remarque :

- Bonne chance pour cette année Potter. Connaissant les ennuis qui te tombent dessus chaque année, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Après cinq petites minutes de marches, enfin débarrassé du Serpentard, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans les rues pavées du Chemin de Traverse toujours aussi bondéesde monde. Il baissa la tête, fit son chemin dans toutes ces cohues étouffantes et commença à aller dans les différents magasins en vue d'acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires dont il avait besoin. Il fit ses emplettes du plus rapidement qu'il put, prenant du retard lorsque chaque vendeur venait directement vers lui pour lui dire « ô » combien il le trouvait formidable. Ereintés par tout cet engouement, il fut bien heureux lorsqu'il quitta la boutique Tissard et Brodette après s'être acheté quelques vêtements pour cette nouvelle année.

Ses livres, habits et autres babioles finalement acquis, il fit le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner aux cheminées lorsqu'il s'interrompit devant la devanture d'un établissement qu'il connaissait bien. C'était d'ici que provenait son tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait offert Hagrid pour sa première année. Sa chouette Hedwige lui manquait beaucoup par moment. Elle avait été son premier et unique animal de compagnie et le jour où elle était morte, accaparé par la guerre, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la pleurer.

Trop perturbé par les différents hiboux et chouettes, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était installé à ses côtés. Après deux minutes, la silhouette finit par élever la voix pour faire savoir sa présence :

- Tu comptes te racheter une chouette, Harry ?

Celui-ci surpris, tourna immédiatement la tête vers la voix et un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon :

- Colin ? ! Bon sang, t'as poussé dis moi !

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Répondit Colin Crivey joyeusement. Comment tu vas toi ?

- Oh, On fait aller. Bientôt la rentrée quoi !

- Ouais je sais. J'ai déjà hâte d'y retourner! En plus on se retrouvera tous les deux en septième année ! T'es pas content ? S'exclama euphorique le blond désormais bien plus grand que lui.

- Si, si. Ça va être génial… Je vois que tu t'es bien remis de tes blessures ? Ron m'avait dit que tu étais plutôt mal en point après la bataille finale.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Les médicomages pensaient que je ne sortirais pas du coma dans lequel j'étais tombé. Mais bon, tu me connais, je tiens trop à la vie pour la passer endormi dans un lit d'hôpital !

- Je vois ça ! Sourit sincèrement Harry à la vue du jeune amateur de photographie qui semblait avoir gardé le même entrain que lors de sa première année.

- Sinon tu comptais t'acheter un hibou ou une chouette ?

- Aucun des deux. Je me sens pas suffisamment prêt pour reprendre un nouvel animal pour le moment. Je voulais juste me remémorer quelques souvenirs.

- J'comprends. Déclara Colin le regard doux et bienveillant. Bon, écoute, faut que je te laisse ! J'ai à peine commencé mes courses scolaires et j'en au moins pour deux heures encore.

- Pas de souci.

- On se voit à la rentrée de toute façon. À plus Harry ! Termina le Gryffondor jovialement sur un signe de main.

- Salut !

Harry repartit dans le sens contraire du garçon qui lui avait redonné un peu de beaume au cœur. Que Colin n'ait pas péri lors du combat finale était une excellente nouvelle. Après tout les gens qui étaient mort ce jour-là et avant ça ou qui avait été gravement blessé, il était heureux de voir que certains qui étaient au départ perdu, arrivait encore à se relever de leurs blessures.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier deux heures après l'avoir quitté, il fut étonné que la famille Weasley et Hermione ne soient pas encore rentrés. Cela dit il appréciait de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer tout de suite sur sa disparation mystérieuse de tout à l'heure. Il monta déposer toutes ces nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre et pris soin de poser délicatement le miroir qui était toujours dans sa boîte directement dans un coin de sa malle. Il redescendit ensuite dans la remise du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son éclair de feu et faire un tour dans le ciel des environs. Il s'envola à plusieurs kilomètres du Terrier grimpant haut dans les airs. Il virevoltait avec rapidité, faisant des piquées qui stimulait tout son corps. Il se sentit, pendant toute la durée de cette balade des cieux, étrangement libre et s'il avait pu, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie à voler dans les airs.

Mais après plusieurs heures, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il atterrit plusieurs minutes plus tard devant la maison des Weasley et rangea son éclair de feu là où il l'avait prit. Il pénétra dans la maison et dès qu'il eu ouvert la porte, la mère de Ron vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, les traits inquiet et la voix quelque peu paniquée :

- Harry ! Tu es là enfin ! On s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de disparaître sans nous prévenir ?

- Ah excusez-moi Mme Weasley. C'est juste que j'aie dû aller m'acheter quelque chose dans une boutique qui était derrière nous. Répondit-il dans un mensonge convaincant, réellement désolé cependant.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler tout de même ! On y serait allé tous ensemble.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Désolé si je vous ai fait peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais reste prudent, tu sais très bien que…

- Oui je sais qu'il reste encore des gens qui cherchent surement à me mettre la main dessus. Mais je ne risquais pas grand-chose au Chemin de Traverse.

Si elle savait su où il était allé en réalité, la pauvre se serait mise tout de suite à frémir. Heureusement qu'il s'améliorait de jours en jours pour cacher ses émotions : cela lui évitait pas mal de questions plus agaçantes et ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

- Oui, tu as raison. Pardonne-moi Harry mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Depuis ta disparition tu sais…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiété. Je suis là maintenant et je ne compte pas repartir. De toute façon la rentrée est dans cinq jours alors… Finit-il sur une fausse note d'humour qui fit sourire la mère de Ron.

- Sinon tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? On ne savait pas à quel heure tu rentrerais donc on a déjeuné sans toi.

- Non, ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. Je me rattraperais sur le repas de ce soir.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Termina Mme Weasley dans une moue plutôt affecté sachant pertinemment qu'il ne mangerait pas grand-chose ce soir encore.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué à présent mais l'appétit d'Harry n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se nourrissait plus par nécessité et pour éviter les inquiétudes de ses proches que par réel envie. Il mettait tout ça sur le dos de son mal être persistant qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Même quand il volait, comme à l'instant, ses sombres pensées revenaient le hanter. Ceci dit, c'était le seul moment depuis qu'il était revenu où elle paraissait avoir moins d'ascendant sur lui. Parfois il devait s'avouer, presque dégouté, que ses soirées de débordement et d'excès lui manquaient plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il aurait bien aimé aller dans les rues de Londres et se laisser guider par un instinct jouissif presque primitif. Il appréciait se sentir déconnecter suffisamment de la réalité pour à nouveau se sentir vivant dans les maux vécus.

Il monta les escaliers sur deux étages et bien évidemment comme il s'y était attendu, il fut stoppé par la stature de Ron qui se tenait droit devant lui et d'Hermione qui restait plutôt en retrait derrière l'épaule de son petit ami. Le roux s'adressa à lui alors le ton intransigeant :

- T'étais où ? !

- Je suis allé faire un tour avec mon balai.

- Non, je veux dire t'es allé où tout à l'heure quand tu nous as lâché. Ma mère se faisait des cheveux blancs !

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre… Ecoute je suis juste allé dans une boutique qu'on avait dépassé pour m'acheter un truc, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

- Non. Répliqua-t-il implacable à la question du roux.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est tout ! T'as pas à savoir.

Harry commença à se décaler pour emprunter les escaliers du dernier étage mais il fut vite arrêter par son ami qui lui attrapa fermement le bras.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles alors lâches moi maintenant !

Les voix entre les deux compères commencèrent rapidement à s'échauffer et la jeune fille toujours cachée par l'épaule de Ron s'inquiétait un peu plus face au comportement de ses deux amis

- Te moque pas de moi, tu le sais très bien ! Depuis que t'as vaincu Voldemort t'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! D'abord tu t'évade sans arrêt dès le jour où tu débarque ici ! Ensuite tu disparais pendant deux mois sans donner une seule nouvelle et maintenant tu continues encore à faire des cachotteries ! Quand t'es revenu j'avais pensé que tu commençais à aller mieux mais tu fais juste semblant depuis le début en faîte, hein ? !

- Et bien puisque t'as compris ça tout seul comme un grand, tu peux me laisser passer maintenant !

Ron l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise et élevant encore la voix, le ton colérique, il poursuivit :

- Arrête ton numéro, y'en a vraiment marre Harry !

- Arrête Ron, lâche-le. Ça ne sert à rien ! Supplia Hermione qui attrapait Ron par les épaules pour tenter de le dégager mais c'était peine perdu.

- Elle a raison Ron. Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher. Déclara Harry le timbre glacial et cassant tout en gardant un calme étonnant alors que le roux, lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Et pourquoi ça ? T'oserais quand même pas me frapper ? Déclara Ron mi-amusé et mi-anxieux face au ton employé par Harry.

- Tout ce que j'ai à te répondre c'est que lorsqu'on m'attaque, je riposte. Et crois moi ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas « amusé » alors fais ce qu'a dit Hermione. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

- Je t'en prie Ron, laisse tomber ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu vois bien qu'il n'écoute pas.

Harry vira alors son regard sur celui de la brunette qui l'observait d'un œil triste. Il savait qu'elle avait vu une infime partie de ce qui se terrait en lui et elle savait que le Survivant aurait été capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier choqué par les mots employé par Harry, le relâcha mollement, complètement hébété par l'attitude du « Héro du monde sorcier »

- Tu sais, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas chez toi ces derniers mois.

Dans un rire mauvais, face à la réplique prononcé avec dégout par Ron, Harry termina en remettant d'un geste nonchalant son col :

- Ce qui est drôle c'est de voir que c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.

Puis laissant ses deux amis en plan, il monta les derniers escaliers sans un dernier regard pour eux.

* * *

><p>- Alors il est revenu comme je m'y attendais.<p>

- Oui. Il fera sa rentrée à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année.

Les deux hommes, vivant dans ce grand manoir perdu dans les plaines d'Angleterre, dînait autour d'une table discutant jovialement de la route qu'allait prendre le destin d'Harry Potter.

- Très bien. Tout suit son chemin comme il l'est prévu. Heureusement que personne n'a entendu parler de l'existence de cette _prophétie_… Je suis impatient de voir la tournure que prendront les prochains évènements.

Levant son verre en direction du plus jeune, les deux hommes portèrent un toast aux tourments qu'allaient vivre le Survivant.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je déposerai la suite d'ici peu, c'est promis parce qu'elle est déjà écrite !<strong>

**Sinon, comme d'habitude je ne dis pas non à une review, bien au contraire :) Et je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes ou dans leur favoris.**

**Je vous dit à tous à très bientôt !**


	6. Une rentrée difficile

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Pour vous, la suite de ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Harry reste toujours renfermé sur lui-même, avec quelques difficultés à se lier aux autres mais tout cela à son but alors pas de souci tout ça va se développer dans les trois prochains chapitres ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

**Adenoide : Tout d'abord merci pour ta reviews et sinon, je pense qu'il y a un paragraphe dans ce chapitre qui devrait répondre à plusieurs de tes interrogations. Tu verras que la culpabilité qu'il ressent n'est pas réellement dû au fait qu'il est tué Voldemort mais ce que cette mort à engendré sur son propre état. Et je pense aussi qu'il était impossible pour lui de fuir car il était de sa responsabilité de terrasser Voldemort pour de bon. Enfin bref je te laisse découvrir... ^^**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p>Rassemblé sur la voie neuf trois quart, les élèves se pressaient de monter dans le train qui partait dans seulement cinq minutes. La mère de Ron embrassa un à un ses enfants Hermione et Harry et leur souhaita un bon voyage. Depuis l'altercation qui remontait à cinq jours, un malaise persistait encore entre Harry et Ron. Alors que le dernier ne cessait par moment de jeter des regards plein d'animosité, le premier n'avait cure de cette nouvelle attention et préférait ne pas s'attarder sur le nouveau passe-temps de son ami. Une fois monté dans les trains, Harry suivant derrière, ils cherchèrent un wagon plus ou moins vide. Mais étant donné que cette année comptait plus d'élèves du fait que les septièmes années de l'année précédente devait revenir à Poudlard, la quasi-totalité des wagons étaient remplis de monde. Cependant ils trouvèrent néanmoins un compartiment où flânait déjà Seamus, Neville, les sœurs Patil et Luna et s'y engouffrèrent dans un puissant tumulte.<p>

Les retrouvailles furent des plus festives. Chacun prenant les autres dans ses bras heureux de se retrouver pour cette nouvelle et dernière année. Harry n'apprécia pas tellement les étreintes de ses camarades mais se força à faire un effort pour éviter de passer pour un ingrat et faire bonne figure. Depuis plusieurs mois les contacts physique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et il tentait de les éviter par tous les moyens possibles. Ils n'avaient revu personne depuis la bataille finale et bien évidemment les questions à son encontre ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans tous les sens. La seule pour qui il eu une réelle sympathie fut la jeune Luna qui du fait de son étonnante personnalité préféra plutôt lui parlé des dernières créatures trouvés par elle et son père que de se qu'il était devenu depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Alors Harry qu'est-ce t'as fait cet été ? Hermione et Ron nous ont dit que tu avais pris des vacances de ton côté durant un mois. Demanda Seamus.

- Oui Harry, tu pourrais peut être nous le dire ?

A la deuxième question posé par Ron d'un ton caustique, le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir et sans appel intimant au rouquin de ne rien rajouter s'il ne souhaitait pas être jeté du train en marche. Leurs prunelles pleines de défi ne se décrochèrent pas pendant un bon moment, laissant le soin à tout le monde de sentir la tension évidente qui régnait entre les deux amis. Le silence perdura plusieurs secondes dans le wagon et Harry pouvait voir qu'ils jetaient tous des regards hébétés vers les deux garçons et inquisiteurs envers Hermione et Ginny.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Sans un autre mot, Harry se leva et passa la porte sous le regard médusé de ses camarades. Il marcha à travers le couloir et s'arrêta devant l'un des hublots pour contempler le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il expira un bon coup, content d'avoir quitté les questions muettes et les yeux rempli d'incompréhension de ses camarades. Tout ce bruit, toutes ces jérémiades et ces bons sentiments avaient été trop lourd à supporter. Il préférait rester seul dans le couloir qui voyait par moment passer quelques élèves que de rester une seconde de plus dans l'accablante pression exercé par toutes les personnes du compartiment qu'il venait de quitter. Ils aimaient chacun d'entre eux mais entre leur joie de vivre, les regards méfiants de Ron et Hermione et les yeux triste de Ginny, c'était vraiment trop pour lui.

Il était éreinté, épuisé et l'année n'avait même pas commencé. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir tenir jusqu'au mois de juin s'il gardait cet état d'esprit. Il essayait vraiment de faire des efforts mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. L'ombre planante de Voldemort semblait le quitter lentement mais celle-ci était sans cesse remplacer par la peur de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Une peur insondable de se laisser submerger par le ressentiment, le mépris, la haine qui risquait de le conduire dans les limbes de la noirceur. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait à avoir tué Tom Jedusor n'était rien car il savait que ce dernier l'avait amplement mérité cependant ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était les ressemblances frappantes qui existaient entre eux et le plaisir évident qu'il avait pris à mettre un terme à ses jours. Cette image de lui, réclamant sang et pouvoir sur son opposant l'effrayait tant qu'il ne trouvait d'autre moyens que de mettre de la distance entre lui et ses proches. Il préférait qu'il le prenne pour un ingrat, s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'il ne soit irrémédiablement inquiet et craintif dès qu'il serait en leur compagnie. Il devait avancer, essayer de se relever sans que les autres n'ai la moindre idée du mal qui le rongeait constamment.

Il était fier de savoir qu'en un mois il n'était à aucun moment parti chercher les coups dans un bar miteux. Il était vrai que c'était plus pour éviter que les autres ne se rendent compte des bleues et hématomes que par réel envie de bien se tenir. Mais peu importait la raison car au moins cela avait eu le mérite de marcher jusqu'à maintenant. Cela dit, il ignorait encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir…

Il resta au même endroit pendant plus de deux heures, faisant fie de l'engourdissement qui pointait dans ses jambes. Il savait au changement de décor qu'il atteindrait l'école d'ici une petite heure. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher emportant avec lui très certainement les derniers rayons de l'été. Il se décida enfin à retourner dans les lieux qu'il avait quittés plus tôt pour prendre ses affaires et enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, les visages se retournèrent vers lui mais il fut content de voir toute la bande ne pas s'attarder sur son cas et de reprendre leurs discussions.

Chacun se prépara et après une heure, le train commença à ralentir. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Tous les élèves affluèrent aux différentes sorties, furent accueilli par la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid qui demandait aux premières années de s'avancer jusqu'à lui et déposèrent leurs malles et valises dans le coin mis à leur disposition pour qu'elles soient emmenées plus tard dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry et ses compagnons se dirigèrent jusqu'aux calèches avec le reste des élèves. Une fois montés dans celle-ci, le Gryffondor resta silencieux pendant toute la durée du trajet qui les conduisit au château, subjugué par la beauté sombre des créatures qu'étaient les Sombrals. Harry devinait que beaucoup d'élève devait à présent être capable de les voir. Et alors qu'il divaguait ses pensées sur cette étrange animal, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et lui avait beaucoup en commun sur certains plan. Solitaire, incomprise, différente : toutes ces choses correspondait beaucoup au jeune homme qu'il était maintenant.

Après une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du château.

De chaque calèche ont put entendre alors la stupéfaction des élèves qui restaient totalement ébahis à la découverte de l'école qui semblait n'avoir jamais été touché par une immense bataille qui avait fait des dégâts matériel qu'on aurait pu croire irréparable. Tout était comme avant. Rien n'avait changé et cela certainement pour que tout le monde oublie plus facilement les évènements des derniers mois. Cependant, Harry laissa vite sa surprise s'estomper au profit d'une certaine amertume. Il aurait tant aimé que la guérison de son âme puisse être aussi rapide que la reconstruction de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves descendirent de calèche tout plus excité les uns des autres d'être enfin de retour dans leur « seconde maison ». Ils pénétrèrent dans une ambiance bonne enfant dans le hall d'entrée et rejoignirent directement la Grande Salle. Tel qu'elle était dans leurs souvenirs, personne n'aurait put deviner qu'une guerre avait éclaté entre ses murs et que les tables avaient été utilisés pour soutenir les morts ou les blessés quatre mois plus tôt.

Chaque professeur était assis au fond de la pièce. Où résidait avant Dumbledore se trouvait à présent le professeur McGonagall debout sur ses deux pieds regardant avec des yeux pétillants les élèves s'installer autour de leur table respective. Harry prit place aux côtés de Neuville et se retrouva face à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui le dévisageait d'un œil étrange. Il en fit vite abstraction et préféra dériver son regard vers la table des professeurs. Il fit un tour d'horizon, remarqua deux nouveaux professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce qui attira plus spécialement son regard fut la présence de Snape assis deux chaises à droites de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, la confrontation que les deux avaient eux un mois plus tôt lui revint immédiatement. Les paroles dur et impitoyable qu'ils avaient prononcées mais surtout cette façon qu'il avait eu de comprendre presque tout ce qu'il ressentait comme s'il avait vécu les mêmes tourments. Ses mots résonnaient encore en lui comme un écho lointain qui essayait de se faire une place quelque part en lui.

_« Je ne sais pas que vous vivez avec des cauchemars qui contrôlent toute votre vie ? Je ne sais pas que vous trouvez certains de vos actes passés impardonnables ? Et j'ignore aussi que seul la violence physique ou verbal peut passer comme seul et unique exécutoire ? ! Croyez-moi Potter vous n'êtes pas un cas à part comme vous semblez tant le croire. _ _Mais cela ne m'étonne guère de vous voir sombrer dans la 'folie'... Vous connaissant c'était prévisible.»_

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Était-il inévitable qu'il sombre totalement ? Quand il y réfléchissait sérieusement, en toute objectivité, il devait admettre qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour terminer au fond du gouffre du lapin blanc.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées en lorgnant la silhouette du Maître des potions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les deux perles noires impénétrables de son professeur s'étaient posées sur lui. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il fut bouleversé par la profondeur de ses prunelles pénétrante et sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine sous l'austérité qui lui renvoya. D'instinct il coupa le contact et préféra fixer son attention sur son assiette, trop perturbé par l'inimitié qui émanait de lui. Le ressentiment de son professeur était toujours bien présent et cela était plutôt normal lorsqu'il se rappelait les mots qui lui avaient dit ce soir là, au Square Grimmaurd.

Il fut coupé dans son élan de réflexion lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir sous le professeur Flitwick qui ouvrait la marche des premières années. Les petits nouveaux comme lui lors de sa première venue à Poudlard furent ébahit par le plafond magique faisant croire à un ciel étoilé. Harry se désintéressa rapidement d'eux mais une remarque d'Hermione monopolisa son attention.

- Je suis la seule à m'être demandée comment les élèves allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons maintenant que le Choixpeau à été détruit.

Cette réplique laissa un léger silence s'installer entre les gens qui avaient entendu ses paroles avant que Ron ne rajoute :

- Mince, c'est vrai ça ! J'y avais pas pensé !

- Comment est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Rajouta Ginny.

- Le mieux serait de regarder et de voir ce qu'il va se passer vous croyez pas. Termina Harry les yeux rivés sur l'estrade où le tabouret était posé avec un simple coffre fermé devant celui-ci.

Tout le monde se tut sur la phrase du Survivant et dévièrent eux aussi leur regard comme l'ensemble de la Salle.

Le professeur Mcgonagall fit alors le tour de la table professoral et pria au professeur de sortilège de rejoindre sa place. Alors devant toute l'assistance, la nouvelle directrice entama son discours dans un silence de roi :

- Bonsoir ! Je vais tout d'abord commencer par vous dire que moi ainsi que l'ensemble de vos professeurs sommes extrêmement ravis de votre présence à toutes et tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

- Va dire ça à Snape ! Déclara tout bas Ron dans une vieille grimace qui fit rire les personnes qui avaient entendu, excepté Harry. Ils avaient suivit l'affaire dans les journaux mais aucun ne savaient vraiment jusqu'où ses sacrifices l'avait amené. Bizarrement, Harry n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Non pas parce qu'il souhaitait que les gens continue à se montrer méfiant vis-à-vis de lui mais pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à pointé du doigt.

- Comme vous le savez, tout a été mis en œuvre pour que l'école puisse rapidement rouvrir ses portes afin de vous accueillir et que vous puissiez continuer ou débuter votre cursus scolaire après l'année difficile qui vient de passer. Je suppose que pour beaucoup la peine doit encore être importante mais j'aimerais que vous voyez cette année comme le commencement d'un renouveau permettant à chacun d'entre de vous d'avancer et de continuer à vivre. Elle fit une petite pause on observant toute l'assemblée avant de continuer. Pour ceux présent l'année passée vous devez savoir que le Choixpeau magique a été détruit lors de la dernière grande bataille qui a eu lieu entre ces murs.

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors au quatre coins de la pièce. Le professeur ouvrit alors le coffre qui était posé à ses pieds et avant de sortir ce que celui-ci contenait, elle continua son monologue :

- Sachez cependant qu'il n'y aura aucuns problèmes à l'avenir pour disperser les élèves dans les différentes maisons. Elle se pencha et sortit un tissu qu'elle déplia et mis sur le siège : un nouveau Choixpeau totalement noir en bien meilleur état que le précédent mais pourtant très semblable au précédent. Les différents directeurs de maison ainsi que moi-même avons ensorceler un nouveau chapeau et avons fait un petit don d'une partie de notre esprit pour que ce nouveau Choixpeau Magique puisse répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons.

Après cette partie là, Harry se désintéressa brusquement du rappel des règles du règlement, de la déclaration disant que Snape reprenait les cours de DCFM, des élèves qui rejoignaient un à un les maisons où ils étaient envoyé sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements ainsi que de la présentation des deux nouveaux enseignants qui reprendrait les cours de Métarmophose et d'études des Moldus.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, la directrice McGonagall déclara l'ouverture du banquet et dans l'extase des retrouvailles du premier dîner passé entre ces murs depuis déjà trop longtemps pour la majorité, Harry resta fixé sur son assiette, n'arrivant pas à s'intéresser aux conversations qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Dans ce joyeux tableau, il était une petite tâche bien visible qui pourtant n'attirait aucun regard. Pourtant celui d'un homme à cette seconde restait fixé sur la nuque du Survivant dans un regard insondable presque insistant. Cependant le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal rompit bien vite ce contact et continua son repas simplement, s'interrompant par moment pour échanger quelques paroles avec le professeur Flitwick dans un ennui las.

Harry ne toucha presque pas à son assiette et après une bonne heure, le dîner se termina et chacun put quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Les premières années suivirent leurs préfets comme de jolis moutons de panurges pendant que tous les autres remontaient tranquillement dans un brouhaha de rire incessant. Le Survivant marchait derrière tout ce beau petit monde, inconscient de son esprit qui vagabondait ici et là sans lui imposer d'idée fixe. Il se sentait vide, éreinté et rêvait simplement à vivre une nuit paisible. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait : une nuit sans démons et fantômes revenant dans tous ses rêves pour le hanter.

- Harry ? Harry ?

Son prénom se répercuta comme un écho. Il releva la tête mollement vers l'appel et vit Hermione lui indiquer du bras un petit parchemin qui voletait à côté de son oreille. Il l'attrapa, sous le regard de Ron et Hermione qui s'était arrêté au même moment au détour d'un couloir qui les emmenaient à la Tour des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le papier, il trouva affligeant que rien ne changeait vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea curieusement Hermione.

- Le rendez-vous annuel de la rentrée chez le directeur, soit chez la directrice cette année. Répondit-il calmement, le regard placide.

- Elle veut surement juste prendre de tes nouvelles après… Enfin tu sais…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Harry avait été vivement intrigué par cette réplique car il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi elle pouvait parler. Où en tout cas il n'espérait pas que ce soit ça.

- Et bien… La jeune fille sembla tout d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise. Quand tu as disparu cet été, on s'est dit que tu avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul mais après une semaine, personne n'ayant reçu de lettre de ta part, on a décidé d'en parler à quelques personnes qui auraient plus de chance de te localiser

- Qui a été mis au courant ?

- Et bien comme tu l'as remarqué, on a dit à quelques amis que tu étais parti en vacances, seulement qu'on ne savait pas où et Maman et Papa ont demandé à McGonagall, Kingsley et à deux trois personnes de confiance que connait mon père de se renseigner étant donné qu'ils ont de très bon contact sous la main. Intervint Ron platement, donnant presque l'impression de s'attendre au foudre du brun.

Mais ce dernier dépité et ne voulant même pas savoir qui avait essayé d'enquêter sur c'est fait geste, souffla simplement sans même avoir conscience des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :

- Je vois… Alors tout est clair. Il est bien venu me chercher parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il soupira et rajouta encore pour lui-même. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Un regard taciturne ainsi qu'un rictus dur traversèrent pendant une seconde son visage. Il ne sut pourquoi mais l'espace d'un instant cette idée lui provoqua un léger pincement et il se demanda la seconde suivante pourquoi il avait pensé à ça en premier lieu. Exaspéré, il préféra oublier bien vite ses réflexions au risque d'augmenter son mal de tête et se concentra sur Ron et Hermione qui le considéraient d'un œil intrigué. Dans l'inconfort de la situation, ce fut le rouquin qui coupa en premier le silence.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- De personne d'important. Ce n'est pas intéressant, crois-moi.

Ses deux amis savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne retireraient rien de plus du Survivant ayant appris récemment à ne pas continuer les questions irritantes lorsqu'il paraissait aussi sombre et maussade.

- Bon, je vous retrouve à la salle commune. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

Il les quitta sans un autre mot et revint sur ses pas pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir y remettre le pied avant quelques temps mais après tout que serait une année à Poudlard sans passer devant le directeur dès la rentrée. Enfin la directrice dorénavant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la statue à l'effigie de l'aigle. Il donna le mot de passe qui était inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin qui lui avait été envoyé et l'escalier en colimaçon apparut. Il grimpa rapidement en haut et arrivé devant la porte, il frappa quelques coups secs avant que la voix du professeur McGonagall ne lui permette d'entrer.

- Oh, Mr Potter ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

- Bonsoir, Professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Harry s'assit sur le siège qu'elle lui présentait avant qu'elle ne retourne derrière son bureau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Tant mieux. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi à vrai dire. Est-il question de mon départ inexpliqué pendant deux mois ?

- Oui en partie mais pas seulement.

- Et bien sachez qu'il n'y a aucun souci à avoir. J'étais simplement parti pour prendre un peu de repos à l'écart de tout.

- Je veux bien l'entendre et il est vrai que votre disparition à causé quelques inquiétudes étant donné qu'il y existe toujours plusieurs partisans de Voldemort qui doivent très certainement être à votre recherche. Lorsque Molly Weasley m'a fait par de votre retour, j'ai été très rassuré.

- Attendez une minute… C'est la mère de Ron qui vous a mis au courant de mon retour ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Et le professeur Snape ? C'est pourtant lui qui m'a retrouvé. Vous ne l'aviez pas envoyé me chercher ?

La directrice sembla très surprise par ce retournement et poursuivit :

- J'ai bien touché quelques mots à Severus sur votre disparition mais après notre conversation, je dois dire que j'étais sûr qu'il n'essaierait pas de vous trouver. C'est très surprenant…

Ça pour l'être ! Alors son ancien professeur de potions avait décidé de partir à sa recherche de son plein gré. Qu'est-ce que tout cela cachait ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à son cas maintenant que la Guerre était terminée ? Et sans s'y attendre, une phrase résonna en lui sous ses interrogations.

_« __Je refuse que tous les sacrifices pour vous sauver ai été fait en vain. Je ne laisserai pas entacher la mort de toutes ces personnes par votre bêtise et votre insouciance ! »_

Evidemment tout était plus clair maintenant. Pourquoi d'autre l'aurait-il dépisté si ce n'était pour accomplir la promesse absurde qu'il avait fait en mémoire de Dumbledore et de sa mère. Mais voilà, la guerre était terminé, Voldemort était vaincu alors elle n'avait plus lieu d'être. Remonter et en colère contre son professeur pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier, son nom résonna à ses oreilles.

- Mr Potter, vous m'écoutez ?

- Ah, euh… Oui, professeur. Excusez-moi.

La sorcière parut assez perplexe face au garçon qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques seconde mais poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- Je disais donc qu'au vu de la menace persistante, qu'il serait imprudent pour vous de vous promener seul lors des week-ends qui seront organisés à Pré-au-Lard deux fois par mois pour les septièmes années. Personne n'aimerait qu'un incident arrive, vous comprenez ?

- Je… Je comprends professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit-il sans entrain, plus accablé qu'autre chose.

Même maintenant que Tom Jedusor était mort, ce serpent arrivait encore et toujours à régir sa vie. Est-ce que tout cela aurait un jour une vraie fin ? Heureuse ou triste, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il avait la paix…

Après deux trois mots cordiaux échangés plus pour la forme, l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors laissa Harry se retirer. Quand celui-ci fut à nouveau dans le couloir, il trottina rapidement à travers les corridors sans aucun but défini. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte de la directrice, toute la pression était lourdement retombée sur lui laissant ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il divagua jusqu'à la cour pavé pour rejoindre la route du Pont suspendu. Quand il fut sur celui-ci, il s'arrêta net, fixant son regard sur l'étendu obscur et noir de la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite éclairée par le reflet de la demi-lune. Accoudé à la rambarde il rumina les derniers évènements, les déclarations et révélations qui avaient été faîte. Il en avait vraiment assez qu'on lui dicte et qu'on guette le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il était conscient de se laisser aller par moment avec un certain plaisir malsain mais il ne pensait pas mérité d'être l'objet d'une telle attention. Cette popularité dans le monde magique était loin d'être ce qu'il désirait. Il savait qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais et qu'il devait apprendre à vivre avec. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui le cœur et l'envie n'y était vraiment pas.

Le bruit de pas et le son d'une cape claquant dans la légère brise se répercutèrent alors à ses oreilles. Lentement il tourna la tête pour voir qui approchait puis se crispa instantanément lorsqu'il vit son professeur de DFCM s'avancer jusqu'à lui, un sourire cinglant dessiné sur ses lèvres faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il regretterait un peu plus encore son premier jour.

- Potter ! Snape s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et le toisa de haut. Quelle surprise de vous voir vous exhiber dans l'enceinte de l'école quand vous devriez déjà être dans vos quartiers. Déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque, les mots emplis d'une ironie mauvaise.

- Tout d'abord, pour votre information, je ne m'« exhibe » pas comme « certain » et ensuite je sors tout juste d'un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall alors pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux.

- L'insolence est votre réponse à tout, je présume. Mais laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil. Sa voix sifflante se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de son visage et il poursuivit le ton âpre. Ne commencez pas à vous montrer aussi téméraire et impertinent parce que vous avez beau croire que votre vie est un enfer, je suis tout à fait capable de la rendre plus invivable encore.

Harry s'esclaffa au nez de son professeur qui laissa sa fureur se déverser dans ses prunelles anthracite sous le rire moqueur du Gryffondor.

- Je vous en prie, amusez-vous, faîtes ce que bon vous semble mais sachez que me retirer des points ou me mettre des retenues à n'en plus savoir quoi faire m'est bien égal. C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

- Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça, vous viendrez demain soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau et croyez-bien que je vous ferai regretter vos paroles. Maintenant déguerpissez ! J'ai suffisamment vu votre tête pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais je vous renvoie _le compliment_, professeur.

Les deux se défièrent pendant encore quelques secondes, laissant leur colère mutuel se propager en un regard qui témoignait du peu de considération qu'il avait pour l'autre avant que Snape, ne poursuivre sa route dans la direction d'où été arrivé Harry. Ce dernier l'observa partir, révolté par l'attitude exécrable du Maître des potions qui semblait vouloir garder les bonne vieilles habitudes avec lui. Harry, les dents grinçantes, poursuivit sa route pour rejoindre son dortoir, en se disant que cette année n'aurait pas pu commencer plus mal.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans un grand manoir, deux hommes réunis dans un bureau au décor sombre et lugubre, discutait des derniers détails du plan mis en place par le plus vieux assis derrière le bois noir. Ce dernier regardait le plus jeune assis en face de lui d'un œil excité et empli d'une certaine névrose à l'idée de cette nouvelle année qui allait débuté. Les prémices de son plan allaient enfin pouvoir commencer :<p>

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Bien sur. Tout sera fait comme il a été convenu. Tu as ma parole.

- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit l'autre dans un rictus satisfait. Tu devras te montrer patient et surtout ne pas te précipiter. Personne ne doit se douter de ce qui est en train de se préparer. Si tu te fais prendre ils t'interrogeront et tu ne pourras rien faire contre le Veritaserum.

- Je le sais. Je resterais prudent.

- Bien. Quant à moi je vais utiliser les prochaines semaines pour rallier quelques personnes à mes desseins.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils te rejoindront ?

- Etant donné qui je suis et ce qu'est l'histoire de ma vie, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et puis… la prophétie que je détiens devrait être suffisamment convaincante. Termina-t-il sa phrase les traits déformés par l'enthousiasme sinistre qui s'emparait de lui.

- Bon, il est temps que j'y aille maintenant.

Le plus jeune se leva de sa chaise pour aller récupérer ses affaires qui trônait au fond du bureau mais au moment où il se penchait pour prendre sa valise, un corps le pressa avec rapidité et fermeté contre le mur et colla complètement son torse contre son dos. Dans un timbre suave, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- La plus grande erreur de Voldemort aura été de n'avoir jamais fais confiance à qui que se soit. Que tu te le tiennes pour dit mais j'ai réellement foi en toi… alors ne me déçois pas.

Une main s'infiltra sous le tee-shirt du garçon poussé avec force contre le mur pour caresser avec convoitise sa peau velouté avant que les lèvres de l'homme qui le maintenait ne viennent déposer un tracer impétueux sur la courbe de son cou. Sous les gestes grisant, le plus jeune gémit dans un simple mot prononcer avec ardeur :

- Jamais !

- Poudlard t'attend mon jeune ami.

Ce fut le dernier soupir prononcé par le plus vieux aux cheveux noir alors qu'il laissa son autre main passer sous la lanière du pantalon et du boxer de l'autre pour s'emparer de son membre tendu qui ne pourrait recevoir ses soins pendants quelques temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Un autre chapitre de clos. La suite est presque terminé et je tâcherai de la déposer d'ici peu. <strong>

**N'oubliez pas les Reviews, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce qui va ou ne va pas dans votre histoire**

**A bientôt pour la suite... **


	7. Adversité

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais n'avoir pas poster sur cette fic depuis un moment. Des mois... Et j'en suis désolé. Manque d'inspirations, de temps, d'engouement...**

**J'ignore si il y aura des gens encore au rendez-vous mais pour tout ceux qui s'arrêteront par là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! C'est sympa :)**

**Rating : M**

**Credit : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Rappel : Ceux-ci est une histoire qui verra naître une relation à caractère homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors homophobe passez votre chemin.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p>Couché dans son lit, les yeux rivés au bois au dessus de sa tête, Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. À aucun moment il n'avait voulu prendre le risque de gémir ou bien de sangloter pendant son sommeil pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambré à qui il aurait refusé d'expliquer la cause de tout cela. Il savait qu'il allait vite falloir qu'il trouve une solution car encore une nuit comme celle-là et son corps ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il était presque cinq heures et demie du matin maintenant et il se décida à sortir de sa couche pour rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivé en bas, dans la chaleur de la pièce plongée en partie dans la pénombre, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'éclat des braises du feu de cheminée qui laissait une lumière diffuse éclairé son visage.<p>

Il se mit à penser à tous ce qui avait conduit à façonner le jeune homme amer, découragé et triste qu'il était devenu. Aux multiples choix et erreurs qu'il avait commis faisant de lui un fléau pour nombre de ses proches. Mais surtout à sa destiné qu'il avait dû embrasser pour toutes ces personnes qui avaient remis leurs espoirs en lui. Toute sa vie il avait dû la supporter comme un cadeau empoisonné que le hasard des choses lui avait mis entre les bras. Ses années de luttes acharnées contre Voldemort l'avait transformé en quelqu'un de profondément différent de ce qu'il aurait put être et c'était là certainement son plus grand regret.

Il se complaignait dans ce qu'était sa vie. Il refusait consciemment le bonheur car il n'avait pas l'impression de le mériter pleinement. Il ne pouvait trouver la paix en compagnie de ses amis parce que ceux-ci était dans l'incapacité totale de comprendre ce par quoi il passait. Et c'était d'ailleurs tant mieux pour mieux. Il ne souhaitait à personne de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il essayait en vain d'échapper à son passé mais rien n'était simple quand votre vie avait été dictée par un destin déjà tout tracer. Il voulait plus que tout retrouver sa joie de vivre d'antan, de s'esclaffer à en perdre haleine sur des futilités qui l'amusait tant avant. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, d'autres se refermaient, le laissant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désert d'émotions qu'était devenu son cœur presque inerte.

Mais dans un sens, il préférait encore se sentir vide que de laisser cette rage et cette colère qui l'avait pris de nombreuses fois prendre plus d'emprise sur lui. Il refusait de se transformer en véritable calamité capable de faire du mal à toute personne sur sa route. Car le jour où il avait mis fin au plus grand mage Noir de tous les temps, il avait eu l'impression qu'une aura sombre s'était insinuée en lui. Il avait peur de ce dont il pouvait être capable. Il ignorait comme gérer la fureur qui le possédait par moment et craignait plus que tout de meurtrir les gens qu'il affectionnait tant.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à rendre grâce à ses proches qui avaient donné leur vie pour la sienne. Il ne profitait même pas de la vie qu'ils lui permettaient d'avoir à présent. Et à cette pensée, le jeune Gryffondor se sentit profondément méprisable.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions nébuleuses, un léger bruit attira son attention près des escaliers qui conduisaient aux dortoirs. Il tourna vivement la tête et fut rassurer de voir le chat d'Hermione venir prendre place sur ses genoux il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un le surprenne dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait. Mollement, il caressa le pelage roux de l'animal et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil dans un soupir las.

Avec un peu de chance peut-être arriverait-il à remonter la pente au sein de l'école et à retrouver le goût du rire entouré par tous ses camarades. Même si à cet instant l'idée semblait irréalisable, il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

À sept heures un quart, l'ensemble de la tour Gryffondor était réveillé et commençait déjà à passer le portrait de la Gross Dame pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année. Quelques minutes plus tôt, leur nouveau directeur de maison, Mr DruDickins, nouvellement nommé comme professeur de métamorphose, était venu déposer les emplois du temps de chaque élève. Aux soupirs exaspérés des cinquièmes et septièmes années, il fallait s'attendre à une année lourde en révisons et examens. Ces derniers d'ailleurs remarquèrent que les plus anciens ne seraient pas dans le même groupe que les nouveaux promus. Les classes allant être très certainement surchargé, le corps enseignants avait préféré les séparer en deux grappes distinctes.

Harry ne jeta pas tout de suite un œil à ses horaires préférant les découvrir le plus tard possible. Accompagné de Neuville, les deux descendirent dans la Grande Salle laissant Hermione, Ginny et Ron derrière, les trois n'ayant pas encore finit de se préparer. Une fois arrivé, ils s'attablèrent aux côtés d'autres septièmes années commençant leur petit déjeuner autour de conversations toutes en rapport avec les emplois du temps donnés ce matin et des cours qu'ils allaient devoir affronter aujourd'hui. Le Survivant pris moyennement part à tous ses dialogues mais préféra se concentrer sur le peu d'aliment qu'il tentait vainement d'ingurgiter. Il se força plus qu'à l'accoutumer d'avaler quelque chose car avec la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, il était impératif qu'il prenne quelque force s'il comptait tenir toute la journée.

Puis finalement, après que ses trois amis qu'il avait laissé dans la salle commune ne rejoignent la table dans un bref bonjour dans sa direction, il ouvrit le papier avec tous ses horaires et se demanda pourquoi tous les septièmes années de son groupe semblaient si démoralisé à l'idée de cette première journée. Métamorphose et Sortilèges dans la matinée suivit d'Histoire de la magie et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Soit une assez bonne journée si l'on oubliait l'Histoire de…

Et subitement, ça le frappa. Mais comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'oublier qui gérait la DCFM dorénavant. Instinctivement il tourna son visage vers la table des professeurs pour poser un regard noir sur Severus Snape, professeur le plus honni de tout Poudlard, qui de surcroît lui avait posé une retenue ce soir à vingt heure pour son premier jour de cours. Autant dire qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer se coucher avant au moins vingt-deux heure trente ce soir. Et encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un moyen d'obtenir une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Car celle-ci étant plutôt dangereuse si elle était consommée trop souvent ne pouvait être donnée que par Mme Pomfresh, si bien sur la raison était suffisante. Et le jeune Gryffondor savait d'avance que jamais il n'aurait voulu admettre devant qui que se soit des troubles qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il s'endormait.

Son regard plissé, toujours tourné sur la silhouette de l'ex-Mangemort, il maudit cette être qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser à ses dépends, se réjouissant certainement d'avance de ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire subir ce soir. Il lui avait dit qu'il rendrait sa vie encore plus invivable mais peu importe les efforts qu'il mettrait à le faire plier, il s'en ficherait royalement.

- Ça va Harry ? Harry ? !

Le susnommé coupa alors le contact qu'il gardait sur son professeur qui n'avait même pas daigné jeter un regard dans sa direction et se retourna vers Hermione qui semblait plutôt confuse quant à l'expression mortifié du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je te demandais si ça allait… Tu semblais plutôt contrarié à l'instant alors… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix comme si elle s'attendait à la colère de son ami qui garda une certaine indifférence alors qu'il lui répondait honnêtement :

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je pensais juste à la retenue que m'a collé Snape hier soir.

- Snape t'a déjà foutu une retenue ? Déclara Ron la bouche pleine intrigué par la révélation d'Harry. Pourquoi ? !

- Pour les bonnes vieilles raison. Il m'a surpris hier soir sur le pont suspendu alors que je sortais du bureau de McGonagall et une parole en entraînant une autre, il a voulu me montrer qui commandait.

- Laisses-moi deviner, t'as encore essayé de le remettre à sa place ?

- S'il arrêtait d'être toujours sur mon dos, j'aurais pas à jouer « les impertinents » comme il se plaît à le dire ! S'exclama Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante sous le coup de l'irritation qui remontait en lui.

- J'aurais pensé qu'après la guerre, il se montrerait plus aimable maintenant que son rôle d'espion est terminé. Lâcha Hermione d'une voix calme.

- Snape reste Snape. Ce n'est parce qu'il a fait de bonnes actions qu'il va réviser le jugement qu'il a sur moi. Il a toujours été un homme froid, distant, imbu de lui-même, sans la moindre compassion et ça ne risque pas de changer de sitôt !

Il prononça sa dernière phrase en rivant ses yeux sur la stature du nouveau professeur de DCFM, quelque peu dégoûté. Et cette fois-ci réellement énervé, il se leva dans un geste rapide et déclara simplement sans accorder une réelle attention à ses amis, encore bouche bée, qu'il les retrouverait directement en cours.

Il marcha furibond à travers les couloirs tout en traversant la cour pavé pour rejoindre la cour rectangulaire juste accolé à la classe de Métamorphose. Prêt de l'arbre où Malefoy lui avait dit lors de sa quatrième année que son père et lui avait parié sur sa défaite au tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Harry grimpa sur l'une des branches et attendit, les nerfs mis en pelote par la vipère nommé Snape, que l'heure de cours ne commence. Il en avait plus qu'assez que cette homme se permette d'agir avec lui comme il le faisait.

Quand la cloche retentit pour la première fois, tous les élèves se remuèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Harry descendit de son arbre et alla entamer cette longue journée.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement entre le programme évoqué par les professeurs sur ce qui les attendait aux ASPIC et la présentation du nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Mr DruDickins. Celui-ci était un sorcier d'environ vingt-cinq ans soit le cadet de tous ses collègues, les cheveux blonds et le corps musclé gardant une certaine finesse. Il avait quitté les bancs de l'école un an avant l'arrivée d'Harry au sein de Poudlard. Il paraissait être un homme assez quelconque mais au vu de sa transformation en animagus, tout le monde sut que malgré son jeune âge, il s'agissait d'un professeur compétent et extrêmement doué.

À part cela la matinée fut plutôt tranquille, voir ennuyante comme presque tout en ce moment. Harry n'avait à aucun moment pris par aux discussion préférant rester paisiblement dans son coin et éviter de faire partager sa mauvaise humeur au reste du groupe.

N'ayant pas spécialement faim, il préféra sauter le repas du midi et décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'air chargé de nuage mais encore suffisamment chaud en ce début de Septembre. Passant par le bâtiment de la Tour de l'horloge, il arriva rapidement dans la cour de celle-ci et s'installa au bord de la fontaine centrale humant le parfum d'été qui persisterait seulement pour quelques jours maintenant. Il sortit un livre de son sac et se mit à lire, son esprit ayant dû mal à se concentrer sur les lignes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à finir une seule page et dépité, il rangea le bouquin. Il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser car à chaque phrase qu'il avait lu, un simple mot lui avait à chaque fois rappelé la stature sombre de son ancien professeur de potion. Et bien évidemment il se remettait perpétuellement à le maudire à travers toutes ses pensées.

Il ignorait pourquoi son esprit se focalisait tant sur lui depuis ce soir là au Square Grimmaurd. Surtout qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il avait plutôt tendance à être plutôt indifférent à tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Pourtant avec lui c'était un besoin viscérale, presque une nécessité. C'était comme si toute sa rage enfoui ressurgissait pour s'effondrer sur une seule personne. Un homme qui avait toujours eu cette faculté de le faire sortir de ses gonds même lorsqu'il était extrêmement calme la minute d'avant. Un homme froid au regard perçant et intriguant qui semblait tout comprendre de lui en une seule seconde.

Égaré dans le filon de ses pensées, Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais trois Serpentards avait fait leur entré dans la cour où le jeune homme était seul depuis près de trois quart d'heure. Ils attirèrent son attention lorsqu'il vit ceux-ci s'avancer jusqu'à lui. La démarche assurée et fier, ils finirent par se planter devant lui, l'observant haineusement avant que celui que connaissait le Survivant comme étant Harper, pour avoir remplacer Malefoy en tant qu'attrapeur en sixième année, s'adresse à lui, un profond mépris pointant dans sa voix :

- Alors Potter, on préfère rester tout seul ! Tu nous offres des occasions maintenant ? !

Le dit Gryffondor, observa ses opposants un à un d'un regard qui en disons long sur le peu de considération qu'il leur accordait et se leva en bousculant Harper de l'épaule pour se frayer un chemin entre eux. Toutefois, brusquement, il fut attraper par l'épaule par l'un de ses molosses et repousser en arrière.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour nous ignorer comme ça ! À ta place, j'éviterais de nous prendre pour des guignols parce qu'il y a pas mal de Serpentards bien remonter contre toi depuis que leur parents ont été envoyé à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre !

- Et vous en bon fils à papa que vous êtes, vous souhaitez suivre la route de vos géniteurs et leur faire vengeance, c'est ça ? Répliqua Harry d'un rire moqueur se trahissant au fond de sa gorge.

- On va te faire passer l'envie de rire !

Harper sortit alors sa baguette suivit de près par ses deux accolytes mais Harry plus entraîné, vif et agile, évita, en roulant par terre, le premier sort _Atakunto_ d'Harper qui rebondi sur l'eau de la fontaine dans un puissant jet. Il se releva à demi et para les deux sorts des autres garçons avant de les stupéfixé chacun leur tour. Ils retombèrent inerte au sol et alors qu'Harry se retournait pour faire face au dernier Serpentards, il ria narquoisement quand il aperçut les traits déformés par la rage qui s'étaient imprimé sur le visage de l'autre.

- Alors c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable !

Son opposant plus furieux que jamais tenta le sort _Everté stati _que le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à esquiver ainsi que deux autres qu'il bloqua d'un coup de baguette. À présent ennuyé par de si piètre adversaire, Harry décida d'en finir avec lui et lui lança un _expelliarmus_ qui le toucha en pleine poitrine, l'expulsant à cinq bons mètres de là où il se trouvait.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'au garçon encore à terre et pointant sa baguette entre ses deux yeux, il proféra d'une voix revêche et des plus intimidante :

- Bien, alors toi et tes deux _enfants de chœurs_ allez tranquillement repartir d'où vous venez et jamais plus vous ne viendrez m'importuner. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair pour toi ?

Un hochement de tête assez craintif vint lui répondre face à son visage dur et froid puis Harry termina sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt :

- Maintenant embarque tes deux compagnons avec toi...

Harper se remit difficilement sur ses jambes, lança deux sorts _Enervatum_ sur ses amis pour les sortir du sortilège d'Harry et les trois partirent en courant par le bâtiment de la Tour de l'Horloge.

Le Gryffondor, content de ce petit exercice qui lui avait permis de décharger un peu de sa rancœur sur les Serpentards qui s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes, laissa ses prunelles s'assombrir face à la faiblesse de ses adversaires. Il n'avait pas participé à de combats depuis trop longtemps déjà et celui-ci lui laissait déjà un goût amer. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus longtemps mais le combat s'était terminé avant même qu'il ne commence réellement. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait ravivé la flamme de violence qu'il tentait de tempérer depuis un mois maintenant.

Malgré tout, ses trois là avaient eu le mérite de lui faire oublier le cas de Snape et il se dit, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires pour rejoindre son cours d'Histoire de la magie, qu'il n'oublierait pas d'emmener avec lui sa Glace à l'ennemi la prochaine fois. Mieux valait pour lui d'éviter toutes tentations.

Alors qu'il repartait nonchalamment, le Gryffondor ne put apercevoir la silhouette sombre qui se dessinait en haut de la tour et qui avait assisté à l'intégralité de l'altercation. L'homme resta planté là, observa le jeune homme s'en aller, le visage fermé ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion. Pourtant dans l'esprit du professeur à la stature imposante, recouvert de son éternelle cape noir, une idée germa rapidement quant au caractère de plus en plus sombre de celui du jeune Potter. La retenue de ce dernier s'annonçait bien différente de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut plus pénible qu'Harry ne se l'était imaginé. Entre le cours plus qu'assommant de Binns et de la tension électrique qui avait perduré pendant les deux heures de théorie de DCFM en compagnie du professeur Snape, le Gryffondor sortit de cours avec un mal de tête carabiné et vingt points en moins pour « avoir mis trop de temps à sortir ses affaires ». À croire que ce prétentieux ne pouvait prendre son pied qu'en s'en prenant à lui. À croire qu'il cherchait vraiment à le mettre hors de lui…

Mais sachant pertinemment que l'autre s'était certainement attendu à une réplique de sa part face à l'injustice dont il avait été le sujet, Harry avait préféré le regarder avec un sourire dédaigneux pendant tout le cours ce qui avait eu pour effet d'intensifier l'animosité de l'ex-Mangemort envers lui. Le garçon savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire pour ce soir mais voir son professeur sur le point d'exploser sans rien pouvoir faire valait presque tout l'or du monde. Alors ce fut extrêmement content de lui qu'Harry avait quitté sa classe sur un bref rappel de l'homme de le retrouver ici-même à vingt heures ce soir.

Entre temps, Harry avait erré dans la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs qui étaient déjà d'une certaine importance. Puis après deux bonnes heures, il avait finalement décidé d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner. Il n'avait parlé à personne durant toute cette journée et une fois assis, son repas entamé, il fut quelque peu surpris et agacer lorsqu'Hermione s'adressa à lui sur un ton qu'il n'apprécia pas beaucoup :

- Franchement Harry, tu pourrais au moins éviter de le chercher.

- On peut savoir de qui tu parles ? avait-il répliqué sèchement.

- De Snape, qui d'autre ! Ton petit manège pour créer encore plus de problème entre lui et toi, ce n'est vraiment pas très futé de ta part.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache.

- Oui mais à force de continuer comme ça, c'est sur l'ensemble des Gryffondors que ça va retomber et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais je me contrefiche royalement de ce qui peut arriver. Au pire on perdra des points et alors ? L'époque où je me préoccupais de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons est révolu alors met toi ça dans la tête !

Il avait dit cette phrase suffisamment fort pour qu'une grande partie des Gryffondors l'entendent car il savait pertinemment que si Hermione venait lui parler de ça, c'était bien parce que plusieurs avait dû se plaindre de son attitude.

- Ne-lui parle pas comme ça ! Etait intervenu Ron le ton ferme. Si elle t'en parle c'est parce qu'on sait tous très bien à quel point t'aime en découdre avec Snape.

- Eh bien puisque _vous_ _tous_… Il jeta un regard circulaire à tous les Gryffondors qui semblait écouter leur conversation avec le plus grand intérêt… qui semblez avoir déjà une si haute opinion de moi, rendez moi service… Laissez-moi en paix !

- On est tout un groupe, t'es pas tout seul je te rappel ! S'emporta un peu plus Ron, leurs voix se répercutant maintenant pour l'ensemble de la salle qui devint d'un coup très silencieuse et attentive à la dispute entre les deux amis.

- Et bien tu feras part à tout le groupe que j'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi !

Harry se leva brusquement du banc pour sortir de table mais Ron rajouta une phrase qui le mit dans une colère noire :

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire maintenant, hein ? ! Prendre la fuite et abandonner tes amis !

Harry frappa de ses deux poings la table dans une hébétude de la salle à couper au couteau, approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui de Ron en face de lui, lâchant le timbre rageur et incontrôlé :

- Quand vous ai-je abandonnez ? QUAND ? ! Je crois avoir suffisamment donné de mon temps et de mon _sang_ à cette école ces sept dernières années !

La tension était presque palpable. Les deux amis se fixaient d'un regard emplit d'agressivité. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux et les professeurs, excepté un qui analysait simplement la situation, se préparèrent à se déplacer rapidement si cette dispute venait à dégénérer en une confrontation violente.

- C'est comme parler à un mur avec toi. Tu deviens vraiment dingue.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Harry sourit ironiquement et lâcha :

- Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Puis dans un mouvement de cape, il traversa le couloir entre les tables jusqu'à la grande porte sous les regards hébétés et les murmures de la majorité des gens dans la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la pression suffocante des lieux, Harry courut à travers les grands couloirs de l'école, son cœur tambourinant à une vitesse folle tant sa rage était puissante. Il arriva près de la tour d'Astronomie et gravit chaque escalier jusqu'à arrivé à l'endroit même où Dumbledore était tombé. Il s'avança, le corps tanguant jusqu'à la rambarde et s'y cramponna avec tant de forces que les jointures de ses mains devinrent presque aussi blanche que la craie.

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'éclater de cette manière devant l'ensemble de l'école ? ! Lui qui voulait avant tout éviter de faire parler de lui venait lamentablement d'échouer ce soir. Après ces évènements il était évidement que tout le monde allait jaser à son sujet et finir par vraiment croire qu'il était devenu fou. Il voyait déjà ces professeurs constamment sur son dos…

Par Merlin ! Qu'il avait été stupide !

Et tout cela avait découlé de Snape. Quand il s'agissait de lui, il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes accoudé à la barre, laissant les rafales du vent fouetter calmement son visage et ses vêtements. Il avait étonnement réussi à vider sa tête de toute pensée, être suffisamment calme pour reposer ses nerfs. Mais il dû revenir à la réalité sachant pertinemment que sa retenue avec Snape ne devait certainement plus tarder. Il avait pensé ne pas y aller, où arriver en retard pour agacer un peu plus son professeur. Toutefois avec les ennuis qu'il s'était déjà attiré mieux valait qu'il fasse profil bas.

Dans un soupir, il fit demi-tour et repris le chemin inverse. Dans l'un des couloirs du troisième étage de l'école, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra immédiatement le rythme alors qu'il ne lui restait que quatre minutes pour atteindre le bureau de Snape juxtaposé à la salle de DCFM. Il emprunta quelques raccourcis qu'il avait appris depuis des années par la carte du maraudeur. En plus de ça, par ces chemins, il évitait de rencontrer quantité d'élèves qui lui auraient jeté des regards mérités, certes, mais dont il préférait se passer. Il y ferait face bien assez tôt de toute manière.

Avec une minute de retard, il arriva finalement dans le couloir de Défense contre les force du mal et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la classe qui avaient vu défiler quantité de professeur.

D'ailleurs Harry se demandait si, maintenant que Voldemort était mort, sa malédiction lancé sur ce poste s'était éteinte avec lui.

A sa propre question, il trouva une réponse et fut certain que c'était bien le cas. Et devant la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il ne put refreiner un rire, un « vrai », à la pensée de Snape occupant l'emploi pendant des années et martyrisant tous les futurs et actuels élèves de Poudlard. Pour la première fois en des mois, il s'esclaffait de tout son cœur, incapable de s'arrêter.

Il en rit si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer lorsque l'ouverture devant lui s'ouvrit abruptement pour laissé entrevoir l'homme ténébreux à la cape noire. Le survivant se stoppa net sous les éclairs de colères que renvoyaient le regard de Snape, même si intérieurement, il riait toujours autant. Il savait qu'un fin sourire devait persister sur ses traits mais après tant de temps sans une bonne dose de rire, il pouvait se le permettre. Même s'il savait que celui-ci allait vite disparaître après la punition que lui réservait Snape, surtout après le comportement qu'il venait juste d'avoir.

- Non seulement vous arrivez avec deux minutes de retards et en plus vous vous permettez de vous en amusez derrière la porte de ma classe. Vous ne trouvez pas vos agissements déjà suffisamment puérils. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

Et voilà, le rictus s'était déjà effacé. Harry grinça des dents haineusement mais ne rajouta rien alors que son enseignant ordonnait :

- Maintenant ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps et entrez !

Tendu, le jeune homme s'exécuta et passa devant son professeur qui claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lança Harry, penaud, les mains dans les poches.

D'ailleurs cette insouciance eu le don de faire enrager Severus plus encore si c'était possible.

Le sourire peu amène de son professeur ne le rassura guère. Il vit sa main attraper sa baguette et d'un coup de celle-ci, les tables et chaises autour d'eux se déplacèrent contre les murs.

- Nous allons combattre en duel.

- Pardon ?

- Préparez-vous !

Subitement Snape se positionna à l'autre bout de la pièce, vers les escaliers menant à son nouveau bureau. Harry resta totalement décontenancé et dubitatif alors qu'il le voyait se mettre en position d'attaque.

Le premier sort fusa. Harry l'évita de justesse en roulant par terre. Soudain, en un quart de seconde, ses réflexes de combattant, son envie dévorante, sa violence intérieure s'était réveillée et il comptait bien rendre coups pour coups.

Agenouillé au sol, il sortit vivement sa baguette et se protégea face au deuxième assaut de Snape. Il para les_ « stupefix », « expelliarmus »_ et autres sorts en tout genre de son adversaire. Quand il ne les parait pas, il les évitait laissant les sortilèges ricocher sur les murs, les fracassant par endroits. Harry tenta plusieurs attaques à son tour. Mais son professeur se protégeait de chacune de ses offensives. Le « jeu » perdura certainement plusieurs minutes mais le jeune homme n'en avait plus conscience. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était cette curieuse danse offensive s'opérant entre Snape et lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sentait une vague de chaleur l'ensevelir. Il ressentait toujours énormément de colère. Sa façon de combattre le prouvait. Mais celle-ci n'était ni morbide, ni amer. Plutôt revigorante, excitante et surtout nécessaire.

Il se laissait totalement envahir par leur combat, se renvoyant les sorts comme lors d'un match de tennis. Mais à un instant, Harry sentit sifflé un sort informulé à son oreille attirant suffisamment son attention pour qu'il baisse sa garde et qu'un _stupefix_ le touche en plein thorax. Tandis qu'il tombait, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence que la DCFM aurait dû revenir de droits à l'ancien maître des potions depuis des années déjà.

Le Survivant s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol près de l'entrée. Couché à plat ventre, il releva la tête vers son professeur qui souriait narquoisement, lâchant le ton suffisant :

- Vous êtes rouillé Potter ? Ou serait-ce simplement de la fainéantise ?

Vexé, harassé par son manque flagrant d'énergie dû à ses nuits difficiles et toujours couché sur le carrelage, Harry utilisa un sort informulé sur sa personne avec une extrême application. Et alors qu'il proférait mentalement, parfaitement concentrer au sort _« Elasticus »_, son corps bondit dans les airs en direction de sa proie, dans un saut d'une impressionnante hauteur. Dans son élan, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Snape, il vit apparaître la surprise sur les traits de celui-ci. Il clama :

- Expul…

Néanmoins, il ne put finir.

Immédiatement, un voile noir, impénétrable, comme celui de ses cauchemars, tomba sur ses yeux. Il se stoppa brusquement dans son élan, aveugle, et tomba douloureusement sur le bitume froid de la salle de classe. Ce choc là laisserait des marques demain.

A plat ventre, il sentit la terreur le gagner. Sa respiration s'intensifia et il sentit les tremblements lécher tout son corps. Toutefois et curieusement, il réussit non sans mal à se calmer et se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un sortilège d'aveuglement, rien d'autre. Dans quelques secondes, la lumière reviendrait.

Il entendit les pas de Snape venir dans sa direction alors qu'il se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes. Doucement, petit à petit, les couleurs et la réalité revinrent. Il se tenait finalement debout quand le flou s'effaça.

L'esprit et le regard clair, net, il tomba nez à nez face à son professeur. Installé fièrement devant lui, avec toute la grâce (?) qu'imposait sa posture, il s'exprima d'un timbre terne qu'Harry avait expérimenté pendant des années :

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes bien trop faible pour en supporter d'avantages.

Harry aurait dû se sentir outragé par ces propos. Pourtant l'étrange lueur qu'il avait entrevue dans ses yeux avait trahi autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait rarement entraperçu chez l'homme lorsqu'il était en position de danger.

Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ?

Encore une fois, sous la pensée, Harry crut défaillir sous le rire qu'il souhaita plus que tout expulser hors de ses poumons. Il se retint bien de le faire au risque de le sentir ardemment passé.

D'un signe de tête qui se voulait courtois, Harry virevolta rapidement vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter les lieux.

- Ah, et Mr Potter ?

Devant l'embrasure, il se stoppa et se tourna simplement, attendant la suite de la réplique :

- Perdurez avec ce comportement et c'est ça qui vous attendra tous les soirs des jours de classe. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

Il passa la porte tout en haussant les épaules. Il tarda à rejoindre son dortoir, prenant tout son temps, repensant pendant un bon moment aux derniers mots de Snape. Bizarrement, cette phrase aurait dû faire en écho en lui comme une menace. Pourtant, Harry y voyait une toute autre opportunité. La possibilité de réitérer la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit ce soir. De réussir à affronter l'obscurité. De laisser sa colère se consumer de la plus saine des façons possibles.

Son professeur l'ignorait mais il venait de lui offrir exactement ce qu'il lui manquait pour survivre à ses journées. Certes il supporterait un peu plus la présence et les paroles acerbes de son enseignant mais ça lui était égal. Dans cette histoire, il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Il rentra au dortoir plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Ça ne durerait probablement pas, surtout quand il devrait affronter les actions découlant du dîner de ce soir. Mais, peu importait, il comptait bien profiter entièrement de ce bref laps de temps de paix d'esprit.

* * *

><p>Installé derrière son bureau parfaitement rangé, le nouveau professeur de DCFM ruminait les derniers évènements, les coudes apposés sur son bureau, le menton posé sur ses phalanges entrelacées. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait su exactement ce dont Harry avait eu besoin. Il connaissait bien ça. D'ailleurs, il ignorait encore ce qu'il l'avait poussé à venir en aide au survivant d'une certaine façon. C'était surement en partie pour Lyly et Dumbledore. Cependant une partie de lui savait qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il le voulait. Il ne l'expliquait pas et préférait même éviter de trop y songer au risque d'un mal de tête dont il se passerait bien.<p>

En tout cas, ce qu'il retenait de tout ça, était qu'il était persuadé que la séance d'aujourd'hui lui avait trop plu pour qu'il s'arrête de jouer les élèves perturbateurs, impertinents, téméraires, …

Il lui avait tendu une perche avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa classe et connaissant parfaitement son élève à présent, il était sûr qu'il accepterait celle-ci de gaieté de cœur.

Snape espérait qu'il le ferait vite. Car, curieusement, leur duel lui avait fait un bien fou à lui aussi.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.<strong>

**J'ignore quand la suite pourra être publié. Je croise les doigts pour vous.**

**A bientôt j'espère (je parle pour moi bien sûr ^^)**


	8. Marqué

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Cela faisait plusieurs encore que je n'étais pas revenus sur cette fiction. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira à ceux encore présent sur cette histoire :)**

**En tout cas les évènements s'enchaîne dans ce chapitre qui s'est écrit tout seul et avec le plus grand plaisir ces trois derniers jours.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Adenoide : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te satisfera :)**

**Zeugma : Merci à toi, pour ta review !**

**Artemis : Ton petit message m'a fait sourire, merci. En souhaitant que cette suite te plaise autant :)**

**Désolé par avance pour les fautes qu'il reste...**

**Suite à l'idée de Lamatadora, je compte faire à chaque chapitre un bref résumé des chapitres précédents.**

_Résumé :_

_Après la fin de la guerre et un Eté assez chaotique, Harry, de nouveau de retour à Poudlard, entame un début d'année psychologiquement éprouvant. Les fantômes de son passé se rapellent constament à lui, l'empêchant d'avancer et de sortir de cet état néfaste aussi bien pour lui que ses proches. D'ailleurs, suite à une vive altercation avec son ami Ron, devant l'ensemble du chateau, son image s'en retrouve plus encore terni._

_Dans ce brouillard du premier jour, seul la retenue imposé par Snape sous forme d'affrontements et de duels semble offrir certaine possibilité._

_Serait-ce le signe des prémices à sa guérison ? Et qu'en est-il des ennemis dont il ignore l'existence ? Quel est leur but ? _

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Le soleil perçait par moment à travers les veloutes imposantes des nuages gris du ciel. Harry était installé encore et toujours en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait trouvé ici son refuge depuis la rentrée malgré les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. Seulement, c'était là qu'il se sentait bien. Libéré du brouhaha quotidien qui se jouait en bas. Il ne recherchait plus la solitude parce qu'il voulait échapper aux autres mais parce qu'il l'appréciait réellement. Elle était une part de son nouveau monde.<p>

Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule chose qu'Harry appréciait plus que de raisons… C'était vendredi soir. Tous les élèves profitaient déjà de leur week-end end mais lui, comme presque chaque soir de cours depuis trois semaines maintenant, trépignait d'impatience pour sa retenue avec le professeur Snape.

Et si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'il espèrerait si vivement une rencontre avec la chauve souris des cachots, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Il crevait d'envie de réitérer leurs affrontements. Ces moments étaient curieusement devenus les meilleurs de ses journées et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il survivait à ses journées seulement grâce à ce qui avait été mis en route.

D'ailleurs, suite à la première retenue qu'il y avait eue, dès le cours suivants de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry s'était immédiatement risqué à mettre en branle l'impatience de son professeur. Chose aisée lorsque l'on était l'élève le plus honni du plus craint des enseignants. Ainsi, depuis exactement trois semaines de cours, chaque lundi, Harry écopait d'heures de colles pour tout le reste de la semaine.

Jamais il n'avait cherché à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Snape à engager ses séances de duels entre eux. La raison importait peu tant que les avantages étaient là. En parler pouvait briser l'entente silencieuse qu'ils avaient fait naître.

Il était persuadé que l'homme à la cape aussi ténébreuse que son regard avait bien vite saisit qu'Harry affectionnait particulièrement leurs confrontations tardive quasi quotidienne. Néanmoins, au grand bonheur de l'Elu, il n'avait rien arrêté. Au contraire, il devenait plus facile d'écoper de retenues. En prime, le titiller pendant les cours ou quand il le croisait, rendait les combats du soir plus intenses encore, voir même incroyablement excitants.

D'ailleurs ce soir, il était sûr que ça n'allait pas louper après la façon qu'avait eue Harry de relâcher une trop grande force dans l'un de ses sort lors de l'entraînement de cette après-midi. Ce pauvre Seamus qui avait été son partenaire pour l'exercice était resté évanoui pendant plus de dix minutes leurs avaient signifié ceux qui l'avaient conduit à l'infirmerie.

Par la suite, il avait évidemment subit les regards étranges et mécontents de presque la totalité de sa classe puis avait été ardemment rabroué par Snape. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé quand il y réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas semblé apprécier qu'il relâche un tel pouvoir contre un camarade.

Néanmoins, en toute bonne foi, Harry n'avait pas manqué d'aller à l'infirmerie s'excuser sincèrement auprès de Seamus pour l'emportement dont il avait fait preuve. Il n'avait pas du tout été dans son intention de le blesser.

Et bien que Seamus ait accepté ses excuses, ce dernier avait malheureusement profité qu'ils soient seuls pour lui poser quelques questions sur son comportement depuis la rentrée. Un petit interrogatoire sur son état d'esprit et ce qu'il le poussait à tant s'éloigner d'eux.

Comme d'usuelle, le Survivant n'avait rien répondu ou presque, si ce n'était pour dire qu'il se portait bien et que la situation lui plaisait comme elle était.

Excepté quelques rare fois comme celle-ci, il n'avait plus à faire front aux autres.

Dorénavant c'était à peine si Ron et lui se saluaient. Il en était de même pour la quasi-totalité des élèves de Gryffondor… de l'école entière pour être honnête. Il lui restait encore Hermione avec qui il lui arrivait de passer un peu de temps pour leurs devoirs ou quelques balades dans le parc de l'école. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas profiter pleinement de sa présence étant donné les problèmes qui persistaient entre Ron et lui. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas plus mal dans un certain sens. Au moins, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas à subir trop souvent le jeune homme aux émotions tout à fait imprévisibles qu'il était devenu et qu'elle avait du mal à cerner.

Et en dépit de tout ce monde qui se méfiait de lui depuis ce fameux dîner où il avait fait un véritable esclandre, il avait réussi à trouver un contact fort rassurant chez Neville et plus spécialement Luna. Ces deux là, qui formaient un couple des plus atypiques depuis cet été, aidaient beaucoup Harry à croire qu'il lui était encore possible d'être supportable pour des proches autour de lui.

Il aimait traîner avec eux parce que jamais ils ne cherchaient à décortiquer chacune de ses actions et réactions. Ils acceptaient celui qu'il était dans ces bons ou mauvais jours, attirant même une vive curiosité chez Luna pour la personnalité changeante de son attitude. Une curiosité innocente et pure qui souhaitait s'adapter à son évolution.

C'était certain, il appréciait beaucoup les nombreux moments passé avec eux.

Car entre le jeune couple et toutes ces retenus en compagnie de Snape, il avait finalement trouvé un semblant de stabilité dans son monde. Ces cauchemars prenaient moins d'incidence sur lui. Jamais il n'avait subit de rage excessive depuis le jour où il avait clairement énoncé le fond de sa pensée dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait plus témoigné d'animosité envers qui que se soit. Et surtout, la joie et l'excitation pour la vie s'était de nouveau insinuée en lui à plusieurs reprises. Le plus souvent lors de ses confrontations avec Snape…

Il déversait quantité de son surplus émotionnel dans chacune des attaques qu'ils se renvoyaient. Cet « entraînement » parfois extrêmement intensif, avait amélioré grandement ses capacités physiques et enhardi le souffle de magie qui courrait partout en lui.

De plus, et pas des moindre, la lutte lui permettait de se sentir pleinement libéré. Un sentiment plus fort que tous ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'ici. Durant ces retrouvailles, il était comme invincible. Comme si les maux n'avaient plus d'effet… qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le blesser.

Il huma alors l'air humide qui caressait fraîchement ses joues, faisant danser toute sa chevelure.

Plus qu'une demi-heure et il retrouverait son professeur pour une séance qu'il espérait des plus grisantes. Il en avait rudement besoin.

Le temps finalement écoulé, il partit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de Cours de DCFM. Une fois atteint le couloir, son cœur tambourina autant sous l'impatience que l'envie d'en découdre un peu plus ce soir. Il lui arrivait assez souvent de finir avec quelques égratignures et hématomes. Il soupçonnait Snape d'attaquer toujours des parties de son anatomie qu'il était capable de cacher par des vêtements. Excepté lors d'un malheureux incident où son arcade s'était ouverte lorsque sa tête avait rencontré douloureusement le mur de pierre, personne n'aurait pu avoir idée de ce qui se tramait quasiment tous les soirs dans cette pièce.

Dès lors qu'il s'arrêta – en avance – devant les lieux, il toqua contre le bois vieilli de la porte et attendit… De longues secondes.

Il frappa de nouveau et après une minute, il finit par essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui resta fermé sur son passage. Il tenta le sortilège « Alohomora » qui fut parfaitement inutile. Prudent comme l'était Snape, il n'allait pas laisser son bureau sans une sécurité digne de ce nom.

Désemparé par son absence, Harry bascula son dos contre la porte et se laissa tomber au sol, recroquevillant ses jambes contre son torse. Il entoura celle-ci de ses bras, posa la tête sur ceux-ci. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il guetta l'allée du couloir dans l'espoir d'y voir son professeur faire une apparition magistrale.

Mais jamais il ne vint.

Un élan de frénésie s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses jointures blanchissaient sous la contraction féroce de ses poings. Il l'avait planté en beauté. Sans même avoir la décence de l'avertir de son absence.

Etait-ce sa punition pour son attitude de cet après-midi ? Cela y ressemblait fortement.

Snape était un exemple de ponctualité. Plus encore quand il donnait un rendez-vous pour une retenue. Au grand dam de la totalité des élèves de Poudlard – si ce n'était lui dorénavant -, on pouvait toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il soit là, bien présent.

Le survivant se sentait plus qu'exacerbé par son manque d'égard, sa disparition qui lui imposait d'attendre jusqu'à lundi pour sa séance qui lui était devenu vital… Et encore, fallait-il que son enseignant daigne lui refiler quelques heures de colles en sa compagnie. Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'envoyer chez Rusard.

Et que Merlin ne l'en préserve mais passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes en compagnie du Cracmol ne pouvait guère être bon pour lui.

Snape allait-il mettre ainsi un terme à ce qu'il avait lancé ?

La peur d'une telle possibilité paralysa le corps d'Harry qui sentit d'intenses frissons brûler chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme. Un froid aussi dévorant que les flammes d'un brasier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Est-ce que son monde ne tenait plus que par les moments que Snape lui accordait dans cette salle ?

C'était un comble !

Comment cet homme qui l'avait méprisé au moins autant que lui pouvait être devenu le point de gravité de son équilibre ?

Finalement, le Gryffondor se leva, irrité d'attendre son professeur qui ne ferait de toute évidence pas son apparition.

[…]

Il était presque vingt-une heure trente. Il avait rejoint son dortoir depuis près d'une heure, s'était immédiatement effondré sur son couvre-lit. Son pied vibrait énergiquement, tapotait parfois contre la poutre de façon à faire vibrer par intermittence tout son lit. Son visage lui restait hargneusement accroché au plafond de son lit, le regard perdu par ses songes.

Trop heureux d'être en week-end aucun Gryffondor n'avait encore rejoins le dortoir à part lui. Il était passé totalement furibonds devant une bonne partie de la tour, attirant les regards de tous personne ne lui avait revu un tel état de fureur depuis son altercation avec Ron.

Mais ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait pas de valeur pour l'instant. Tout ce qui importait était cette idée qui avait germé dans la tête d'Harry et qui ne cessait de s'implanter plus profondément dans son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'à la sortie de demain. Ce soir, il avait plus que besoin de s'enfuir.

Sa décision clairement prise, il se leva d'un bond de son matelas et chercha dans sa malle un jean ainsi qu'un simple pull noir à capuche qu'il enfila à la place de ces vêtements de sorciers.

Il attrapa son balai ainsi qu'un autre objet qui pourrait s'avérer fort utile puis s'assura que personne ne montait les escaliers pour rejoindre les lieux. La voie libre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du petit balcon près de son lit. D'un coup de baguette celle-ci disparut comme ce jour où il avait lancé un python sur son cousin Dudley.

L'air froid s'infiltra partout dans la chambre si bien qu'Harry passa rapidement l'ouverture et se tient sur la pierre laissant la vitre réapparaître derrière son passage.

D'une telle hauteur, sans presque aucune marge de manœuvre, où le moindre faux mouvement pouvait causer votre perte, Harry se sentit déjà on ne peut mieux. Plus encore à la pensée de partir pour la nuit.

Même si les septièmes années déjà majeurs possédaient plus de libertés que le reste de l'école, il leurs était interdit de faire ce qu'allait entreprendre Harry.

Car quitter le domaine de l'école pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit n'était pas chose commune. Mais peu lui importait les possibles remontrances. L'envie irrésistible de s'éloigner de cet endroit pour une nuit seulement était trop tentante pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas.

Alors, sans plus tergiverser, il s'installa sur son balai et perfora l'air avec précipitation, prenant immédiatement de l'altitude pour n'être repéré par aucuns regards qui auraient pu guetter le ciel ce soir.

La vitesse de pointe que pouvait atteindre son éclair de feu l'épaterait toujours. Car en moins de cinq minutes, il aperçut déjà les lumières de sa destination.

Il décida d'atterrir à moins d'un kilomètre du village pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pied à terre, il rétréci son éclair de feu qu'il enfoui dans sa poche. Puis installant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au bâtisse.

Après un petit temps, tout prêt du petit pont de pierre, il baissa son visage déjà bien caché par son capuchon alors que les lumières se reflétaient déjà sur lui. Entre les allées, il n'y avait que peu de monde qui déambulait dans les rues. Il fut facile pour lui de passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il rejoigne la bâtisse qu'il avait déjà pointé mentalement du doigt.

Dans une démarche souple, il tourna sur la droite et se faufila dans l'artère qui l'emmena devant la devanture de « La tête de Sanglier », l'auberge faisant office de pub tenu par Alberfoth Dumbledore.

Ici, Harry n'avait pas grande chance de faire parler de lui. Ayant pu apercevoir quel homme était le frère de Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il pourrait compter sur sa discrétion si celui-ci venait à l'apercevoir. Et si le barman des lieux posait problème, il n'aurait simplement qu'à le payer pour ne rien dire. Cette parade là marchait au moins neuf fois sur dix.

Doucement, il entrouvrit la devanture et se faufila dans les lieux qui n'avaient presque en rien changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il persistait toujours cette odeur de chèvre. L'endroit était crasseux, terne et miteux. Le seul plus que l'on pouvait accorder au bar étaient que les vitres qui donnait sur l'extérieur avait été était parfaitement nettoyé.

Seulement Harry n'avait cure de l'hygiène des lieux. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était un verre afin d'éponger pleinement sa peine et sa frustration.

Il s'avança tout droit au comptoir, au fond à droite. La tête pleinement relevé, il retira sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage sous la surprise furtive de vieux bonhomme rabougri tenant le bar qui commença naturellement :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un Pur Feu et une garantie de confidentialité.

Harry déposa l'équivalent de la boisson ainsi qu'un joli supplément de quinze galions. L'autre hocha faiblement de la tête en guise d'acquiescement puis mis l'argent dans sa poche et prépara la boisson d'Harry.

- Est-ce qu'Alberforth Dumbledore est présent ce soir ?

- Non. Il avait certaines affaires à régler. Dois-je lui faire savoir de votre présence ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Son verre en main, l'Elu alla s'installer à une table légèrement cachée dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce. Excepté un homme encapuchonné qui lui tournait le dos, assis près d'une des fenêtres, les lieux ne comptaient personne d'autres. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Il divagua pendant longtemps sur ses sautes d'humeurs, l'école, ses amis… Snape qui était la raison première qui avait déclenché ce qu'il tempérait depuis des semaines… Il fut enfin content d'avoir entreprit la route jusqu'ici quand son troisième verre atténua tout cet orchestre d'élucubrations qui lui tournait la tête plus que l'alcool ne pouvait le faire.

Durant l'heure suivante, il enchaîna encore avec deux autres verres sentant son visage parfaitement engourdi, la chaleur s'imprégner dans tout son corps et l'effet faussement apaisant d'une parfaite plénitude.

Encore un est le brouillard de sa conscience serait complet et juste pour ce soir il pourrait dire : « Au diable sa vie ! Au diable Poudlard !

Mais peu comptait à quel point il pensait croire à ces mots, quelque chose l'avait rappelé dans cette école. Car s'il était honnête, il aurait pu ne jamais y revenir comme feu Fred et son jumeau encore vivant George. Pourtant il était belle et bien revenu et ne pouvait se décider à partir sans un regard un arrière.

Cherchait-il des réponses à son état ? La possibilité de redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois ? Avait-il fait ça pour quelqu'un ?...

Bon sang, il avait définitivement besoin de ce dernier verre !

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son sixième whisky avalé, sur un signe de tête bref du barman, il quitta finalement la tête de Sanglier aux alentours de minuit le cœur plus léger, ces réflexions ayant étaient effacés par les breuvages absorbés.

Seules quelques idioties trottaient dans sa tête alors qu'il empruntait le chemin de retour, décidé à n'user de son balai qu'aux portes de Poudlard. Enivré, volé n'était certainement pas une très bonne idée autant le faire le moins possible.

Et alors qu'il s'imaginait s'encastrer droit dans le tronc d'un arbre, il se demanda soudain comme un parfait idiot si une loi avait été faite pour l'état d'ébriété à vol de balai. Il n'existait pas de police sorcière de l'air après tout…

Sous la bêtise innocente de ses réflexions, Harry s'arrêta dans sa course et explosa de rire en plein milieu du chemin englobé par les bois et plaines des environs. La nuit était sombre mais douce ce soir et l'éclat de sa voix se répercuta sur plusieurs mètres.

Légèrement plus calme, il releva la tête tout sourire pour poursuivre sa route…

Mais, là, il cessa de sourire.

À une vingtaine de mètre de lui, il ne capta rien d'autre qu'une silhouette enveloppé de la tête au pied dans une grande cape noire. Il ne distinguait rien de ses traits. L'alcool et les ténèbres du ciel empêchaient la plus petites distinction pour Harry. Sa posture, le décor, tout dans cet image offrait un sentiment funeste qui dissipa brutalement les vapeurs qui engourdissaient le cerveau d'Harry.

Sa baguette fut la seule chose à laquelle il songea quand brusquement un éclat de Lune éclaira un bref instant les lèvres de l'individu. Et dans la secondes, le rictus tout aussi angélique que malveillant qui s'imprima sur ses lèvres glaça le sang d'Harry. Au même moment, au fond de la poche centrale de son pull, deux points lumineux blancs traversèrent le tissu de son habit.

« Lorsque je vois le blanc de leur yeux, c'est qu'ils sont juste derrière moi »

Sa Glace à l'Ennemi !

Aussitôt, Harry leva sa baguette et demanda férocement à la personne face à lui :

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Il n'avait pas la possibilité de regarder dans le miroir. Il ne devait en aucun cas baisser sa garde. S'il s'en fuyait jamais il ne pourrait voir son visage. Et s'il le regardait s'en était probablement finit pour lui.

- Répondez !

L'agressivité dans cet ordre fut alors suivit par la violente décharge de lacérations sur l'entièreté de son corps.

Dans la nuit silencieuse, les jais vermeils tachèrent délicatement l'herbe fraîche et le sol du sable fin sous ses pieds. Le cri de sa douleur déchira l'air tel la puissance d'un coup de tonnerre. Les lambeaux saignant d'une partie de ses vêtements flottèrent à ses pieds tandis qu'il tombait à genoux.

Ses bras, ses jambes et son torse l'irradiaient sous le vif lancinement causé par le hachage de sa chair. De toutes ses forces, il tenta de relever sa baguette de son bras droit. Celui-ci était tailladé en deux marques distinctes qui semblaient pareilles à celles du gauche. Mais à peine eut-il soulevé sa chair meurtrie qu'il ressentit un poids énorme s'apposer sur son dos et fut brutalement repousser face contre terre.

Il y avait là une telle force dans la magie de son ennemi.

Son corps entier était paralysé et il ne pouvait percevoir à l'ouï que les pas du coupable de son état, s'approchant en une cadence qui sonnait comme le tic-tac effrayant de ces derniers instants sur Terre.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas si stupidement !

Il pensa soudain à Snape. Lui en voulant pour avoir été absent ce soir tout en désirant plus que tout sa présence et ses compétences pour le sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

C'était bien sa faute après tout ! A lui, Harry Potter ! On l'avait par plusieurs fois avertit mais jamais il n'avait écouté.

Beaucoup de monde en voulait encore à sa vie. Il en avait la preuve ce soir.

Le clapotis s'arrêta soudain. Une ombre plus insistante plana au dessus de lui, situant clairement sa présence tout près de son visage. D'ailleurs du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait observer la pointe de ses chaussures.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?!

Harry n'avait pas essayé de prononcer quelconque mots se croyant paralysé vocalement et fut surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Vous devez vous posez beaucoup d'autre question. La plus juste à cette seconde serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'il vous attend.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, claironnante… Un timbre qui le désarçonna d'autant plus que les actes qu'il venait de commettre ne s'harmonisait pas avec elle.

Ou peut-être que si après tout…

Il revoyait encore ce sourire malsain et angélique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?!

- …

- Dîtes-moi !

- Entamer la première étape.

- De quoi vous par…

Sa bouche se referma empêchant le reste de sa tirade de sortir.

- Cela suffit. Je dois être concentré…

Harry avait peur. Une peur viscérale quand les prochains mots l'apaisèrent.

- Je ne voudrais pas 'te' tuer par mégarde.

Il s'inquiéta vivement lorsqu'il sentit son pull, se soulever et son pantalon descendre légèrement sur son fessier.

Et alors qu'il se sentait plus tétanisé encore que par sa propre mort, l'autre se baissa près de son oreille et souffla lascivement :

- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de faire ce que tu as en tête en ce moment.

Le froid caressa sa peau quand il sentit le bois de la baguette de son tortionnaire s'apposer tout au bas de son dos. Il l'entendit psalmodier des mots sans en comprendre le moindre sens.

Une chaleur naquit sur la pointe de l'instrument, s'insinuant lestement sur son épiderme. Elle se répandit tout en douceur formant des lignes qu'il sentait glisser sur sa peau.

La chose était indolore crut-il. Mais il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort.

Comme marqué au fer, la chaleur se transforma en une brûlure irradiante, quasiment insupportable. Dans l'incapacité d'hurler, il ne pouvait que subir intérieurement la souffrance ardente qui martelait son dos. Même l'alcool ingurgité n'était pas capable d'amoindrir ses tourments.

Il n'avait nulle idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon à son égard.

Instantanément, aussi vite qu'il était apparut, son calvaire se stoppa net. Il semblait persister un léger picotement au bas de son échine qui n'était plus rien en comparaison des lacérations de son corps qui avaient été masqué par l'épreuve qu'il venait d'affronter.

- Tout est fait.

L'homme se replaça devant sa tête et clama en une dernière déclaration :

- Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu les choses si faciles. Mais je devrais probablement te ramener aux portes de Poudlard à présent.

Aussi vite que sa phrase s'estompa, une main s'apposa sur son épaule et la seconde suivante il se retrouvait affalé sur le sol du grand portail de l'école, totalement seul.

Pourquoi l'avait-il ramener ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Qui était-il ?

La paralysie s'était estompée. Il se sentait capable de bouger tous ses muscles. Toutefois le moindre mouvement ravivait les blessures faîtes à tout son corps. Il était dans l'incapacité intégral de se lever.

Sa baguette encore accroché entre ses mains, il puisa dans ces dernières ressources pour former un Patronus.

Sa première tentative échoua. Néanmoins par chance, au bord de l'évanouissement, une lumière argentée jaillit de sa baguette et le cerf apparut finalement juste à ses côtés.

- Snape… Severus Snape… Aux grilles de l'école… Prononça-t-il difficilement, hachant ses mots.

Lui seul pouvait l'aider dans une telle situation. Peu importait les sentiments qu'ils se portaient, Harry était persuadé qu'après cette nuit, il aurait vivement besoin de ces talents.

Il observa son cerf galopé par delà la grille, ne formant plus qu'une boule lumineuse qui s'estompa au fur et à mesure que ses pupilles se fermaient, perdant lentement conscience.

* * *

><p>Dans ses appartements, Severus venait à peine de rentrer et fulminait encore contre l'inepte qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre une potion « Décoction Hoqueteuse » dans le jus de citrouille des tables des quatre maisons. Près d'un quart des élèves présents au début du banquet avaient été touchés et il avait bien fallu au deux maîtres des potions d'administrer rapidement un antidote à chaque personne touché.<p>

S'il avait pu mettre la main sur le responsable, il lui aurait fait chèrement payer. Il ne pouvait certainement pas s'agir de n'importe qui étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une potion qui ne pouvait être demandé qu'en sixième année. Seulement cela faisait une certaine quantité d'étudiant qui pouvait avoir fait le coup.

Les blagues de ce genre, ils en raffolaient. Mais jamais ils ne pensaient à qui devait ramasser les pots cassés. Et malheureusement, pour l'ancien professeur de potions, c'était sur lui que c'était tombé.

Quelle soirée !

Et alors qu'il put enfin s'installer devant un bon feu de cheminée sur son canapé noir en cuir supérieur des plus confortables, un éclat argenté attira son œil par la fenêtre de son petit living-room.

Elle s'approchait à vive allure de sa position, voguant jusqu'à lui puis traversa la vitre pour apparaître sous sa réel forme… Celle d'un cerf qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'animal vaporeux, toucha sa lueur et sentit résonner en lui la voix abattue d'Harry murmuré « Les grilles de l'école » suivit alors de la prompte disparition de son Patronus.

Minerva avait eu la bonne idée d'accorder au Quatre directeur de Maison le pouvoir de transplaner en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si bien que s'en plus y réfléchir, il s'exécuta et apparut la seconde suivante dans la nuit, entre les sapins de la route qui conduisait jusqu'au château, juste à l'entrée des grilles.

Il lança le sort « lumos », regarda ainsi autour de lui et n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour décerner le corps d'Harry étendu à plat ventre sur la terre.

Il combla aisément la dizaine de pas qui les séparait quand, à sa hauteur, son nez discerna immédiatement le parfum diffus d'alcool qui le poussa à souffler plus qu'énervé :

- Dans quel traquenard est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ?!

Toutefois, dès que son regard se posa sur la marque qu'il discerna mal sur le bas de son et que l'odeur particulière du sang flatta son odorat, il le retourna délicatement sur le dos et compris enfin la gravité de la situation.

Il tâta son pouls afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Satisfait par les battements de son cœur, il passa calmement un bras sous la tête du garçon et l'autre plus doucement encore sur ses jambes mutilées.

Combien de fois encore allait-il devoir porter ce garçon à bout de bras ? Ce gamin était-il maudit ?

Il observa ses traits crispés par l'affliction de sa peine physique comme il soufflait :

- Tout ira pour le mieux.

Ce n'était pas pour Harry qu'il avait énoncé ces mots. Seulement pour lui. Comme un moyen de soulager une partie de sa conscience.

Sur cette curieuse pensée, il transplana de nouveau. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il fit son apparition en plein milieu du bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci qui tenait un dossier entre les mains, laissa s'échapper tous son contenu, faisant voleter une dizaine de feuille dans les airs.

- Par Merlin, Severus ! On n'a pas idée de…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, posant son regard sur Potter qui pendait totalement amorphe dans ses bras. Dans la seconde, elle se leva de son siège, passa derrière son bureau et s'enquit le timbre sincèrement inquiet :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?!

L'enseignant posa son étudiant sur le seul lit médical de la pièce, sous l'œil de l'infirmière qui faisait déjà un premier diagnostic à vue d'œil des blessures du Survivant.

_« Ce nom… Il ne le porte que trop bien » _Pensa Snape avant de poursuivre gravement, le timbre légèrement soucieux :

- À vrai dire, c'est exactement ce que je me demandais…

- Les entailles sont nettes, profondes. Tout spécialement celle qui barre toute la largeur de son buste.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses observations et ponctua :

- Soulevez-le par les hanches et maintenez vos mains contre son dos, sous son pull. Je dois le soigner immédiatement.

Sans aucune objection, Severus s'exécuta et fit exactement ce que Mme Pomfresh lui ordonnait. Tout le monde, même lui, savait qu'il ne fallait jamais aller à l'encontre d'un ordre de la guérisseuse lorsqu'elle était si sérieuse.

Alors qu'il s'écarta pour la laisser lui ôter son pantalon, il trouva curieux qu'une part importante de lui souhaitait réellement lui venir en aide une fois de plus. L'habitude peut-être. Mêlé surement à une pointe d'intérêt qu'il lui avait toujours porté depuis son entré à Poudlard. Il ne l'aurait pas haï autant s'il ne s'était pas intéressé à lui dès son arrivé, il y avait plus de sept de cela.

Une fois le jeune vêtu du plus simple appareil, ils le rallongèrent sur le lit, Snape observa un instant minutieusement les blessures du Gryffondor et l'infirmière voguer d'un bout à l'autre du corps de son patient.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps à rester les bras croisés et partit fouiné dans les placards pour ramener la potion nécessaire aux blessures de Potter.

À l'instant même où la vieille dame lui demandait l'essence de Dictame, il déposa la bouteille dans la main qu'elle lui tendait, le remerciant d'un regard un bref moment pour son anticipation.

Elle versa quelques gouttes sur chacune des plaies qui se refermaient déjà, laissant une légère volute de fumée verte s'échapper là où le liquide entrait en contact avec la peau. Il ne persista plus que de longs tracés rougeâtres qui finiraient par guérir sans laisser de trace en utilisant un baume cicatrisant.

- Ça devrait aller à présent.

Elle lui fit avaler une fiole d'un liquide transparent qu'il savait être un analgésique, pour les dernières douleurs.

Puis finalement, elle se retourna vers Severus, lui signifiant de ce qu'elle avait appris de ses lésions :

- Qui que soit celui qui l'ait attaqué, il avait une parfaite maitrise de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il est utilisé une arme blanche ou la magie, les quatre entailles réparties sur ses bras ont toutes effleurées une artère principale : la brachiale ou la radicale. Et il en est de même pour ses jambes avec l'artère fémorale. En plus de ça, chacune des blessures d'un membre et parfaitement symétriques à celle de l'autre.

- Celui ou celle qui a fait ça ne voulait donc pas le tuer.

- Etant donné la précision, il paraîtrait étonnant de voir là une erreur. Je pense que la personne coupable de ces blessures a même parfaitement réussi ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre.

- Bien… Nous devons le retourner maintenant.

Mme Pomfresh sourcilla la mine intriguée alors que Severus s'avançait aux abords du lit pour pivoter le corps du jeune homme afin d'observer de plus près ce qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.

Tout en bas de son dos, aux prémices de son fessier, d'une couleur presque enflammé, apparaissait la forme d'une barre verticale au dessus de laquelle trônait un cercle accouplé à un plus petit en son centre. C'était un symbole qui ne lui était pas inconnu mais ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

Pourquoi le hiéroglyphe de l'Égypte Antique représentant le soleil aurait été marqué sur sa peau… Ou n'était-ce alors qu'une coïncidence ?

Quel genre de sortilège lui avait-on lancé ?

Il fallait à tout prix l'étudier.

- Cela vous parle Severus ?

Le professeur resta muet à la question qu'il entendit à peine. Trop obnubilé par l'emblème, il approcha posément sa main de ce dernier puis dans une légère hésitation, il finit d'approcher ses doigts prêts de sa chair.

Par malheur, les conséquences de ce simple geste ne se firent pas attendre.

Tout d'un coup, un hurlement strident s'échappa des cordes vocales d'Harry qui se réveilla sous le supplice et gesticula tant qu'il renversa d'un coup de jambe Mme Pomfresh qui se tenait au pied du lit.

Le symbole alors inerte s'embrasait littéralement sous le regard impuissant de Snape qui tenta une parade pour éteindre les flammes qui semblait non pas consumer la plaie mais le corps entier du garçon. Sa tentative échoua lamentablement lorsque son sortilège n'eut pour effet que d'attiser plus encore le martyre du garçon qui s'époumonait à présent à travers un timbre torturé quasi inhumain :

- ARRETEZ-ÇA ! ARRACHEZ-LE !

Le garçon tenta de se lever. Severus n'était même pas sur qu'il était pleinement conscient de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La douleur semblait décupler sa force si bien qu'il était difficile de le maintenir sur le matelas. Enveloppé dans sa furie, il n'y avait rien à faire qu'attendre et espérer que cet enfer que subissait le gamin finirait par rapidement s'estomper.

Tandis que Mme Pomfresh se relevait et attrapait une seringue pour lui donner un sédatif afin de l'endormir, Severus l'arrêta dans son geste devinant que toute tentative pour apaiser sa peine ne ferait qu'au contraire l'accroître.

Et cette courte diversion, offrit l'opportunité à Harry de se soulever malgré l'autre bras du professeur qui maintenait son dos. Il dégagea Severus, le poussant violement contre l'armoire près du lit et bouscula l'infirmière au sol tandis qu'il sautait du lit tel un forcené, complètement désaxé.

Puis sous le regard impuissant du Maître des Potions, il vit Harry attraper le premier instrument tranchant qui passa devant ses yeux. Stupéfait, affolé, il le vit l'utiliser avec résolution contre la peau du bas de son dos, infiltrant la lame dans la peau pour écorcher l'objet de ses maux.

Le sang gicla alors sur le tissu de son sous vêtement, gouttant promptement jusqu'au sol. Snape qui venait tout juste de se remettre sur ses jambes, accourrait à l'autre bout du bureau pour l'arrêter dans sa tentative futile.

Seulement, par la même imprévisibilité qu'était venu sa douleur, celle-ci s'estompa soudain, éteignant les braises qui brillaient auparavant. Subitement, Harry s'évanoui puis tomba de tout son poids en arrière pour être rattraper in extremis par l'homme aux cheveux sombre qui s'affairait à la rejoindre l'instant précédent.

Il passa son bras autour de son cou et le traîna de nouveau jusqu'au lit, le couchant une fois encore sur le ventre.

Par chance il n'avait pas encore atteint la marque. Il serait donc possible de guérir sa plaie avec une potion.

- Eh bien ! On ne voit pas ça tout le jour. Lança Mme Pomfresh aussi perplexe que soucieuse tout en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Non, en effet.

Severus observa le jeune homme, son visage miraculeusement apaisé…

Pourquoi avait-il la conviction qu'il ne s'agissait là que du début de nombreux problèmes à venir ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Bonsoir cher Amant,<em>**

**_ Merci pour toutes tes informations et ta parfaite diversion. Tu as eu raison pour ce soir. Finalement, ces soirées d'Eté à le filer n'auront pas été inutiles. Tu comprends bien sa façon de penser à présent. Et c'est un très bon point pour nous._**

**_Reste aux aguets. Tiens-moi au courant de la situation. Reste vigilant et garde l'œil ouvert._**

**_Je compte sur toi._**

**_La première phase est déclenchée._**

**_Tu prendras bientôt pleinement ta revanche sur ce monde. Aie foi en moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous aurons gain de cause._**

**_Bien à toi,_**

**_A.K_**

**_PS : Brûle cette lettre après l'avoir lu. »_**

Il reposa sa plume dans l'encrier.

Il était content de lui. Satisfait de son travail. Il n'aurait pu être plus fier de sentir son affection qu'il lui témoignait à travers ses actes.

Maintenait il allait tenir sa promesse. Engendrer de grands changements. Il lui offrirait sur un plateau d'argent.

Tout était lancé à présent.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rénover le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'était un chapitre capital... mais vous verrez pourquoi une autre fois. Enfin, si je me décide à publier plus souvent bien évidemment !**

**Bref, sur ces dires, je vous dis à bientôt ! On va essayer mais je promet rien :)**


	9. Compte à rebours

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Après une petite douzaine de jours me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) Vous avez de la chance, j'ai été très inspirée sur cette histoire ces derniers temps. **

**Bref, j'espère que la suite des péripéties de cette septième année pour Harry vous plaira. J'ai encore plein d'idées :D**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Zeugma : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour savoir pour savoir si Snape va aider Harry, je te conseille de jeter un oeil à la suite ;)**

**Désolé par avance pour les fautes qu'il reste.**

**Je vais sauter le résumé pour cette fois car après douze jours, je pense que ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire. Je ne pensais pas revenir si vite au départ :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Aux premières lueurs du jour, ce samedi matin, le jeune Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Immédiatement, sa vision tomba sur le plafond de la pièce où il était installé en même temps que toutes les images de la nuit dernière défilaient dans sa tête comme un vieil album aux photos partiellement flou.

Il regarda autour de lui, pris conscience d'être dans l'infirmerie, lui permettant de croire pleinement à tout ce qui lui était arrivé hier soir. Le souvenir de cet homme, du supplice qu'il lui avait imposé. Sa voix. Son sourire. La puissance impérieuse de sa magie.

La dernière chose qu'il gardait en mémoire n'était que la lueur incandescente de son Patronus filant au loin avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Après ça, plus rien jusqu'à son éveil entre les draps du lit du bureau de l'infirmière.

Il retira alors les couvertures, les membres engourdies et tiraillant. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il remarqua que la totalité de ses plaies avaient été traités. Seules quelques fines marques persistaient mais rien de très conséquent comme il pensait aux déchirures qui avaient meurtri lourdement sa chair.

Il s'assit finalement au bord du lit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Doucement il se leva, tanguant légèrement dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds. Puis affublé d'un simple sous-vêtement, il traversa la pièce jusqu'au miroir des lieux.

Il devait le voir par ses yeux.

La réminiscence profonde des tourments imposés par le sortilège de son opposant de la veille avivaient un vif sentiment de crainte et d'anticipation quant à la nature de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Devant le reflet de son propre corps, il respira fortement. Il hésitait. Pourtant il devait savoir de quoi il retournait. Il avait perçut une forme se dessiner sur sa peau et savait pertinemment qu'elle se trouvait là, attendant qu'il l'observe pour la toute première fois.

Reprenant courage, il finit par pivoter sa carrure, tournant le dos à la glace. Puis, simplement, il orienta son visage de façon à observer clairement le symbole rougeâtre qui se distinguait nettement au bas de son dos. Il n'eut pas la moindre idée sur la signification du stigmate, ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà étudié ou vu durant ces sept dernières années.

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ?

Doucement, il déplaça l'une de ses mains dans son dos afin de toucher l'objet de toutes ses interrogations et de tous les maux qui lui avaient été infligés la veille. Ses doigts le frôlèrent puis finirent par se poser clairement dessus…

Il avait presque cru qu'en le touchant quelque chose se passerait. Mais rien !

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait quelques réponses à lui donnée ?

La question résonna pensivement dans sa tête quand, abruptement, la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s'ouvrit en grand sur la silhouette solennelle de son ancien professeur de Potions qui lui fit interrompre son précédent geste.

C'était bien vers lui qu'il avait envoyé une missive à travers son Patronus. Il était très certainement le responsable de sa présence en ces lieux.

L'homme qui l'avait surpris le guetta alors assez curieusement, ajusta ses deux perles anthracite au fonds de siennes tout à fait intensément puis détourna légèrement ses yeux pour les poser sur le miroir derrière lui. Il le savait décortiquer l'empreinte de son dos qu'il pouvait voir de par sa position.

Mais dans son étude ce qui étonna surtout Harry, était cette appréhension et total incompréhension qu'il vit apparaître sur son visage. Une image que peu de gens avait pu voir de lui…

- L'avez-vous touché ?

La question pris Harry à contrepieds qui lâcha désarçonné :

- Quoi ?

- La marque, est-ce que vous l'avez-vous touché ?!

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Snape à lui poser une telle question. Préférant opter tout de suite pour la sincérité, au vue de son état actuel qu'il ne comprenait guère, Harry enchaîna quelque peu perplexe :

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Assurément oui ! Les traits vivement intrigués de Snape offrirent réponses à sa deuxième interrogation.

- Retournez-vous allonger. Mme Pomfresh dev…

- Ne changez pas de sujet et répondez-moi ! S'emporta Harry face au ton plat de son ainé.

Il sut à travers chacun de ses traits qu'il apprécia peu la façon qu'il avait eu de s'adresser à lui mais, après tout, il s'agissait là de sa vie. S'il avait la moindre information, il devait la lui donner.

- Cette nuit, après vous avoir conduit jusqu'ici, je me suis risqué à toucher cette marque et les conséquences ont été pour le moins… surprenantes.

Il choisit presque avec grand soin le dernier terme qui n'indiquait rien à l'élu qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser de cette attente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il lui raconta alors sa petite histoire, le timbre sobre et détaché, n'omettant aucuns détails. De la torture qui avait envahi son corps à ce geste qu'il avait perpétrer contre sa propre sa chair tant la douleur semblait l'avoir rendu fou.

Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait pas souvenir d'un tel évènement ?

Une souffrance si ardente telle que Snape la décrivait, il aurait dû en avoir gardé un goût amer, clairement mordant.

- De toute évidence celui qui vous a fait cadeau de cette marque refusait que quiconque puisse s'en approcher que se soit à travers la magie ou par un simple contact… Si ce n'est vous. Même si j'imagine que votre magie aussi ne causera que plus de dommages.

- Un cadeau ?

Il bloqua sur ce mot. Ce terme usé par son enseignant avait achevé le peu de contenu qu'Harry conservait sur sa colère.

Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Pourquoi tant d'êtres souhaitaient s'en prendre à lui ?

- Vous parlez d'un cadeau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va me tomber dessus après ça ?! Je ne serai jamais à l'abri de tous ces « présents » que tant de monde semble encore avoir à m'offrir ! J'en ai assez ! Il faut qu…

- Potter !

Dans son hystérie qui avait besoin d'être proclamée, il s'arrêta soudain sous l'impétuosité curieusement concerné de Snape qui imposa un mutisme complet chez le garçon. Lui faisant face, calmé par sa stature et son regard qui avait une fois encore capturé le sien, il l'écouta parler comme hypnotisé par ces mots :

- Je ne faisais qu'user d'un terme. Vous mettre dans de tels états n'arrangera pas votre situation. La colère est un outil dangereux, il faut savoir la maitriser à bon escient ou sinon vous ne montreriez plus que l'image d'un désaxé totalement dérangé.

Il l'insultait tout en lui prodiguant de bons conseils. Seul Severus Snape était capable d'un tel exploit. Après des années d'entraînements sur chacun des élèves qui avaient croisés sa route, il était devenu maître en la matière.

- Je croyais que vous aviez commencé à comprendre…

Cette phrase-ci résonna plus fort encore que les autres. De part son timbre grave, authentiquement doucereux. Mais aussi car Harry saisit que, c'était bien là, la raison de toutes ses retenues. Lui permettre d'apprendre à gérer sa rage qui avait entraîné avec elle toute cette panoplie d'émotions dont il se serait bien passé. Tristesse. Peur. Incertitude. Violence…

Tant de termes qui rythmaient depuis trop longtemps son quotidien. Des mots dont ils avaient réussi à s'affranchir lentement ces dernières semaines et ce, grâce aux rapports qu'il avait engagé entre eux à travers leurs très nombreux duels.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher. Vous n'avez que peu dormi et votre corps a besoin de repos après ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre cette phrase aurait sonné légèrement bienveillante. Mais sur la langue de Snape, il était impossible de discerner le moindre signe de compassion que se soit sur son visage ou dans sa voix.

Sous la vindicative de l'homme, Harry s'exécuta, trop fatigué pour rétorquer quoi que se soit. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il prit enfin conscience du manque de vêtement qui couvrait son corps.

Il aurait dût se sentir gêner, mal à l'aise face aux regards de Snape sur son corps qu'il trouvait bien trop frêle. Pourtant, sa confusion ne dura qu'un instant. Il lui était difficile d'être embarrassé devant lui pour si peu. Après tout, il avait clairement permis à cet homme de pénétrer au-delà de son intimité physiologique. Et il se sentait infiniment plus troublé par les défauts spirituels qu'il avait vu de lui que par l'idée d'être pratiquement nu devant celui qu'il avait redouté pendant de nombreuses années.

Lorsque qu'il s'insinua de nouveau entre les couvertures, Snape n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui avait toujours parut rigide dans sa posture mais Harry avait presque l'impression que son inébranlabilité cachait une certaine tension. Et si celle-ci n'était pas qu'imaginaire alors le maître des potions avait un contrôle parfait sur elle.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Harry avait pensé qu'il s'agirait de la première chose qu'il lui aurait demandée.

- Ça attendra.

Alors qu'il se détournait pour quitter les lieux, Harry ne sut trop pourquoi mais il eut besoin de s'assurer de la pensée qui traversait sa tête à ce moment précis :

- Vous allez m'aider ?

- A votre réveil, nous parlerons de ce qu'il est arrivé et de tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire.

Un « oui » aurait suffit pensa Harry qui aurait par ailleurs souhaité effacer ce soupçon de supplique qui avait fait vibrer involontairement sa tirade. Cela dit, pourquoi cacher sa peur quand l'autre en avait parfaitement conscience… Surtout qu'ici, il était bien le seul dans cette école à savoir ce que signifiait d'être « marqué ».

Il la porterait toujours comme un rappel constant des erreurs de son passé, de l'amertume qui avait bercé sa jeunesse.

Cette dernière, en outre, Harry ne l'oubliait pas. Il n'y était jamais arrivé.

Car même si Snape mettait tout en œuvre pour obtenir la haine de l'élu - qui n'hésitait plus un seul instant à lui offrir -, Harry n'oubliait pas les souvenirs qu'il avait vu de lui.

Plus encore maintenant qu'il remarquait qu'à travers le peu d'image qu'il avait pu entrevoir, le reflet de ses propres sentiments apparaissait dans les yeux de ce jeune homme du passé. Il éprouvait de l'indulgence face à ce garçon, de l'affection pour le courage qu'il avait démontré face à ce qu'il avait dû affronter. Mais aussi de la déception pour la façon dont il avait préféré agir vis-à-vis de ceux ou plutôt de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Des actions qui ne différaient pas tellement de celle d'Harry envers les siens depuis quelque temps.

Pourtant, derrière ce triste état, il y avait de l'espoir.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

Il sentait ce jeune homme capable de le délivrer de son fardeau aussi bien qu'il se savait apte à lui donner ce dont ils manquaient tous deux cruellement. Un soutien mutuel qui n'aurait aucune limite, qui ne subirait pas de dénouement…

Seulement, cet être n'était qu'un vestige du passé…

Cet état de fait provoqua une douleur cuisante dans le cœur du Gryffondor qui se mit à espérer à la possibilité qu'une part de lui existait encore, quelque part, dans le cœur d'un homme qui n'avait montré à son égard que du dégoût et des ressentiments. Et ce malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à veiller sur lui par le passé.

C'était curieux tout de même… Protéger ainsi quelqu'un malgré la haine qu'il lui avait toujours témoigné.

Etrange, vraiment…

* * *

><p>- Allez-y ! Je suis prêt.<p>

Severus le scruta de l'œil, décidé à réitérer l'expérience pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui.

Couché à plat ventre sur la table de bois, maintenu par des sangles autour des jambes, des bras et de sa taille, Potter mordit de toutes ses forces dans l'objet caoutchouteux incrusté dans le bois à cet effet.

Le professeur attrapa l'un des flacons de potions qu'il avait confectionné la veille, qu'il positionna au dessus du symbole gravé sur la peau du jeune homme. Puis pointant aussi la marque avec sa baguette, il prononça une formule qu'il avait lui-même mis au point et versa trois gouttes du liquide sur la peau du Gryffondor.

Et, encore une fois, la tentative fut un véritable échec.

Les petites flammes apparurent. Les cris, tout d'abord atténué par l'objet entre ses dents, se propagèrent et rebondirent ensuite autant sur les murs de la pièce que dans chaque recoin de sa tête. Des hurlements qu'il devenait plus dur à entendre avec le temps.

Le gamin se débattait corps et âme pour s'échapper de ses attaches. Vociférait les horreurs qu'il se serait infligé s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements. Et de tout ceci, comme la toute première fois, jamais il ne s'en souvenait.

Toutefois Snape, lui, gardait fraîchement en mémoire chacune d'entre elles.

Surtout que la partie qu'il exécrait le plus dans toutes leurs tentatives allait de nouveau être réitérer. Ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour que son calvaire s'arrête n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire.

Reposant ses ustensiles sur la petite table à sa droite, il attrapa la lame qui trônait grossièrement tout à coté. C'était un outil qu'il n'aimait pas manier dans de telles circonstances.

Mais il le fallait !

Fermement, taisant ses doutes perpétuels, il frappa soudain la chair d'Harry au niveau du bras. Le sang gicla légèrement, dégoulinant alors salement sur l'avant bras du sorcier tandis que les braises de son symbole s'atténuaient légèrement.

Plus il faisait d'expérience, plus les blessures qu'il devait lui imposer étaient nombreuses pour que la défense de son sceau s'éteigne littéralement. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut trois entailles qu'il dût imposer à ses bras ainsi que deux de plus entre ses omoplates. Il n'avait jamais encore eu à le blesser de la sorte pour stopper sa douleur.

Car c'était comme ça que cela marchait. Toute tentative pour calmer la douleur ne faisait que l'accroître. Ainsi, provoquer l'effet inverse était donc un élément nécessaire afin de tout arrêter.

Il était obligé de martyriser son corps un peu plus à chaque nouvel essai. Et cette épreuve devenait sans cesse plus pénible à vivre pour le professeur qui n'avait d'autres choix.

Combien de personne avait été blessé ou avait péri de sa main ?

Bien trop.

Severus fit avaler de force une potion à Potter afin d'accélérer son rétablissement rapide. Evanoui comme après toute tentative, il nettoya ses plaies, y apposa par la suite un baume pour favoriser sa cicatrisation.

Finalement après seize –longues- minutes, son élève émergea lentement de sa léthargie. Son profil tourné vers lui indiquait l'éreintement physique qu'avait subit son corps. Dorénavant Severus savait qu'il souffrait encore durant un bon moment, même après la fin de leurs expériences. Il leva sa baguette pour le libérer quand, croyant rêver, il entendit le gamin proférer en un sifflement long et difficile :

- Pas encore. Recommencez.

- C'est hors de question. Lâcha-t-il sobrement cachant à quel point il fut aussi soufflé qu'agacé par sa dextérité et sa résistance.

- Encore une fois !

- Ça suffit Potter ! Ordonna-t-il férocement.

- S'il vous plaît… Sa voix se troubla sous l'émotion de sa requête… Essayez encore.

Du courage… Il fallait avouer que ce jeune homme n'en manquait pas

- Je ne céderai pas. Une fois de plus risquerait au mieux de vous faire tomber dans le coma… Au pire… Et bien, vous le savez.

D'un levé de baguette, les liens disparurent alors qu'il s'asseyait péniblement en bord de table et ponctua ironique :

- Au moins, ça ferait les pieds à celui qui a déjà tout un plan prévu pour moi.

« Tout un plan prévu »

Depuis qu'ils avaient remarqués que le sceau imprimé dans son dos se colorisait de noir au fur et à mesure des jours, il était de moins en moins rassuré quant à ce qu'il l'attendait une fois qu'elle serait pleinement noircie. D'après les calculs de Snape, à la vitesse où progressaient de façon égale les traces brunies chaque jour, le symbole serait assombri d'ici la période des fêtes de noël. Il y en avait pour plus de quatre vingt jours encore.

- Il y a d'autre issu que d'épuiser votre corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus aucune énergie.

- Je le sais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens quasiment tous les jours ici à votre avis ? C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas baissé les bras.

Snape ne dit rien sous cette remarque et déclara alors rapidement sachant que le Gryffondor n'apprécierait guère sa prochaine phrase :

- Je compte espacer nos rendez-vous dès à présent.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ?! Lâcha-t-il en sautant de table, risquant par la même occasion de s'écrouler au sol si son enseignant ne l'avait pas rattraper par le bras, en le forçant immédiatement à se rasseoir.

- Voilà pourquoi ! Votre corps met bien plus de temps à se régénérer à mesure que nous poursuivons toutes ces expérimentations. Vos dernières douleurs ne s'estompent qu'après plus d'une heure à présent.

- Mais, je dois…

- Ce n'est pas négociable, Potter. Maintenant prenez ceci – il lui tendit une dernière potion pour le regain d'énergie – et vos affaires. Nous nous reverrons samedi. Venez aux cachots à seize heures.

- Dans trois jours ?! Attendez…

Severus lui jeta un regard si froid que son étudiant comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

Il avala le flacon d'un trait puis en signe de mécontentement la déposa brutalement sur la petite table au côté de Snape. Il se remit debout doucement cette fois, attrapa ces affaires, apposa la compresse sensé protégé sa marque du moindre contact fortuit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci sous l'œil intrigué de Snape. Il lui fit face sans prononcer de mots qui semblaient pourtant vouloir s'enfuir de ses lèvres :

- Qu'attendez-vous Mr Potter ?

- Pourrais-je… Pourriez-vous me coller demain ?

Le voilà qui lui demandait lui-même des retenues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le supplierait un jour d'une telle demande. C'était le bouquet !

- Reposez-vous. Nous reparlerons de vos « retenues » Samedi.

Ils ne s'étaient battus en duel qu'à deux reprises depuis les évènements fatidiques et de toute évidence, cela manquait beaucoup au Gryffondor. La flamme qu'il avait semblé faire renaître en lui s'estompait petit à petit. Une importante part de lui aurait voulu lui offrir ce qu'il requérait afin de la raviver. Car Severus devait admettre qu'il avait réellement commencé à y trouver un vif intérêt, appréciant et respectant, à sa façon, la combattivité persistante de son élève. Néanmoins il ne pouvait se permettre de rajouter de tels entraînements à ce qu'il avait subit six fois sur huit jours seulement.

Potter ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Les dernières péripéties de la vie du Survivant étaient en train d'atteindre les dernières ressources qu'il avait mises en place pour tenter de reprendre pied. Et malgré ces belles paroles quant au fait de ne pas baisser les bras, ces yeux racontaient une toute autre vérité. Ils se ternissaient, effaçaient graduellement la lumière de vie qui s'y trouvait.

D'ailleurs, la déception et l'amertume qu'il lut dans ses prunelles à cet instant déstabilisèrent fugacement Snape qui n'en montra rien, restant ferme sur sa position. Il ne le dirait pas mais ses actions n'avaient pour but que de le protéger. Comme il l'avait toujours fait…

Finalement, l'élu passa mollement la porte, la referma calmement derrière lui, permettant enfin à Severus de relâcher ses traits tendus, tout en soupirant de soulagement.

Il s'offrait autant qu'à lui ses trois jours de repos parce qu'il devait l'avouer, son inquiétude s'épanouissait en même temps que les problèmes de Potter. Et il devenait plus difficile de lui faire face quand il ne percevait plus que sa souffrance accompagné d'un désarroi absolu. Sentiment qui ne lui était que trop familier.

Il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il fallait simplement qu'il prenne ses distances du garçon. Cela lui permettrait par la même occasion d'élargir ses recherches.

Car, depuis l'attaque portée au Gryffondor le plus têtu qui avait croisé sa route, Snape avait feuilleter des dizaines et des dizaines de livres afin de chercher des réponses à son état. Mais ça n'avait presque rien donné.

Sa piste d'un hiéroglyphe de l'Egypte Antique n'avait pu être très étayée de par le manque d'information qu'il y avait sur cette période et ce qu'il s'en rapportait. C'était à cette époque que les premières traces écrites de la magie étaient apparues et il n'en restait, après cinq mille ans, presque plus rien.

Après d'autres recherches, il avait rapidement balayé la piste d'un sortilège de magie Noire. Une évidence qui l'avait surpris quand on voyait les dégâts que provoquait le simbole imprimé sur le jeune Potter.

Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour empêcher la moindre offensive pour se débarrasser du sortilège qui ne faisait qu'affaiblir le vaisseau porteur de la marque.

Ce dernier, par ailleurs, avait dès le départ exigé de commencer à le traiter malgré le manque de piste sur cette affaire.

Trois jours durant, suivant les évènements qu'il lui avait contés en détails, il l'avait supplié de tout tenter pour s'en débarasser. Il l'avait tant imploré que Snape avait finit par consentir à sa requête.

S'en était alors suivi toutes une préparation de différents sortilèges et potions pour tenter d'effacer la marque à travers plus d'une dizaine d'essais qui s'étaient tous révélés infructueux.

Ils avançaient tous deux à l'aveugle et même les renseignements que le maître des Potions avait réclamés à la Directrice auprès de gens du ministère n'avaient rien donné.

Cette première était au courant de tous les faits, jusqu'aux séances qui avait lieu dans les cachots de l'école pour plus d'intimité. Cette affaire n'avait pas été ébruitée ou seulement à un petit de cercle de personne de confiance. Une fouille discrète avait été faîte autour des environs pour repérer le moindre suspect mais ça n'avait mené à rien.

D'ailleurs et cet élément revenait très souvent dans l'esprit de Severus, il n'était pas mal venu de s'imaginer qu'Harry avait été pisté lors de cette soirée. Il était même fort probable que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de ses murs, sachent quelque chose de toute cette affaire.

Il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps.

Le jus de citrouille contaminé l'empêchant de rejoindre et même de prévenir Potter que sa retenue était annulée. Ce petit rien qui l'avait poussé à quitter le château… Quelqu'un avait de toute évidence préparé le terrain pour pousser Harry a quitté le château. Quelqu'un qui semblait très au courant de ses habitudes de cet été.

Cette idée d'un espion au sein même de l'école, il n'en avait fait part à personne. Et surtout pas à Potter. Si cette personne existait bien et qu'il fallait la dépister, il était nécessaire que son élève ne change rien à ses habitudes. Il ne devait pas montrer de comportement suspicieux envers quiconque sinon le très probable traître prendrait beaucoup plus de précautions.

Severus finit par s'asseoir derrière le bureau de la pièce. Il pensa qu'entre garder un œil –éloigné- sur le jeune homme et continuer son enquête, ses trois jours s'annonçaient fatiguant mais néanmoins plus reposant que d'affronter le supplice qu'il imposait à Harry presque tous les soirs depuis huit jours.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi après-midi, sur la rive du lac, sous la voute parsemée des branches des arbres, Luna lisait à voix haute en long en large et en travers la dernière revue du Chicaneur qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Neville, un peu plus loin, ramassait quelques plantes aquatiques pour ces cours de botaniques appliqués comme il le faisait si souvent.<p>

Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidés de l'accompagner et c'était pourquoi Harry se retrouvait installé contre un arbre, aux côtés de la jeune fille, écoutant d'une oreille curieuse et parfois amusé les dernières trouvailles abracadabrante de Mr Lovegood.

- Tu imagines ! Un « Laspramp mémorielle » est capable de s'infiltrer dans ta tête, d'en retirer tes souvenirs pour les donner à quelqu'un d'autres ! Il est dit qu'il s'agit de créature invisible.

Soudain elle releva ses yeux de ses pages pour les poser sur Harry, la mine parfaitement enjoué et extatique alors qu'elle rajoutait :

- Mmmh… Je me demande si quelqu'un à déjà vu certain de mes souvenirs.

Comment faisait-elle ça ?

Dégager une telle innocence. Garder l'esprit ouvert à toutes les plus invraisemblables possibilités. Offrir cette envie de goûter au monde parfait qu'elle s'était créée.

Oh non, Luna n'était pas folle. Elle était même plus futée que la grande majorité. Ce monde de merveille qui peuplait sa tête était le plus parfait des boucliers à toutes ces années de luttes.

Lorsqu'on regardait au fond de ses prunelles, la jeune fille semblait avoir été totalement épargnée par la guerre. À vrai dire, elle avait sut se parer de ces effets néfastes de par sa nature candide qui avait gardé sa douceur intacte.

Harry pensait parfois que la famille LoveGood, partageant une imagination si fertile, aurait mieux fait de se faire romancier ou conteur d'histoire. Ils avaient clairement le talent pour ça.

- Il n'est pas dit si ces Laspramp avaient la possibilité d'effacer complètement les souvenirs ? Demanda Harry simplement, jouant toujours le jeu avec Luna.

- Ce n'est pas spécifié mais ce serait terriblement dommage si c'était le cas…

- Pourquoi ça ? Il y a quelques souvenirs pénibles dont je me passerais bien. Avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

- Ah oui ? Pas moi.

Harry sourcilla un instant croyant qu'elle en avait terminé mais content, il l'entendit poursuivre dans une sagesse pleine de délicatesse :

- Je veux garder chacune des traces de mon passé, chaque moment qu'ils aient été tristes ou joyeux.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Harry tout d'un coup, désespéré d'avoir une réponse.

- Les plus terribles ont eu lieu avec des gens que j'aime. Je ne voudrais perdre aucun des précieux moments passés avec eux. Même s'il s'agit de l'instant de leurs morts.

De tels mots, prononcés avec une telle légèreté. Seul Luna pouvait évoquer la mort de ses proches avec un détachement si amène.

Harry réfléchit profondément à ces paroles tandis que son amie repartait dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

- De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

Neville revint sur la terre ferme, les pieds couverts de terre boueuse, content, au vue de son sourire, des trouvailles botaniques qu'il tenait dans différent flacons qu'il déposa à leurs pieds.

- Des Laspramp. Répondit immédiatement Luna sans sortir son nez de son magazine.

- Laspramps ? Il faudra que tu me parles de ça. Souffla gentiment son petit-ami.

Le temps d'une seconde, elle s'échappa du journal pour l'épier du regard. Elle sourit tendrement dans un petit hochement de tête puis repartit dans sa lecture.

Elle ne se laissa même pas déranger quand Neville vint lui témoigner son affection dès l'instant où il vint poser sa main à hauteur de son cou et qu'il l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front.

Il se retira, l'observa comme il l'estimait puis partagea un clin d'œil taquin avec Harry qui ne cessait de sourire agréablement sous la parfaite combinaison de ces deux amis. Parmi tous les étudiants de cette école, Luna et Neville formait de loin le couple le plus solide et stable qu'il connaissait.

Il ne remettait en cause l'amour de personnes. Mais pour sa part, leur personnalité atypique se mariait parfaitement. Neville semblait prendre grand soin de celle qu'il aimait. Et même si c'était toujours sous formes de sous entendu, Luna lui prodiguait exactement le même soin.

Puis, comme par respect pour leur conversation, Luna se tut et lut en silence tandis que Neville vint s'asseoir au côté d'Harry, s'adressant à lui:

- C'est sympa de te voir avec une bonne tête ! Tu ne semblais pas avoir la grande forme depuis une bonne semaine.

- J'ai chopé un vilain rhume qui s'avère assez persistant. Rien de plus. Mentit Harry platement.

- T'es allé voir Mme Pomfresh ?

- Pour une bonne crève… Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Si tu le dis.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout le monde avait appris qu'il avait le fait le mur dès qu'un membre de sa chambrée s'était empressé de faire tourner l'information à tous les Gryffondors dès le lendemain.

Dans l'après-midi, après une longue discussion avec Rogue et McGonagall sur ce qui lui était arrivé, lorsqu'il avait put quitter le bureau de l'infirmière, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient eu le temps de courir à son propos dans toute l'école.

Si on ajoutait à ça sa réapparition inexpliquée après plus d'une douzaine d'heure, il était redevenu pendant un temps le sujet préféré de chaque étudiant qui n'avait reçu aucunes explications.

Même Hermione et Ron ignoraient tout de l'affaire.

- Au fait, je t'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé.

Revenant sur terre au moment où Neville sortait une petite boîte en métal de son pantalon, il se rappela soudain sa demande faîte à Neville quelques jours plus tôt :

- Tu l'as ? C'est super !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensée devoir te ramener une nouvelle fois de la branchiflore.

Il lui tendit le vieil étui légèrement rouillé si bien qu'Harry l'interrogea, étonné par son manque de question :

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'en ai besoin ? Ou même pourquoi je n'utilise pas simplement le sortilège du Têtenbulle ?

- Ça te regarde. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais venu me demander de l'alihotsy.

Rangeant dans sa poche son petit cadeau, il demanda sincèrement intrigué :

Ça me dit quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Ironisa gentiment Neville.

- Avant je n'avais même pas besoin de t'interroger pour que tu me fasses une liste complète de toutes les plantes qui te passaient sous les yeux. Tu ne vas pas me forcer à te supplier.

Ils rirent un instant ensemble aux souvenirs du nombre de fois où le grand gaillard avait dû leur casser les oreilles lorsqu'il avait découvert sa passion pour l'herbologie.

- C'est une plante dont l'ingurgitation des feuilles provoque l'hystérie.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Elle est utilisée pour la préparation de la goutte désopilante.

- Ce sont tes cours de potions avec Snape qui parle là ? S'amusa Neville, clairement surpris.

- Non, j'ai vu ça dans mon livre de potion en sixième année.

À vrai dire, d'une certaine façon, il avait bien appris avec le Maître des potions. Il regrettait parfois ce manuel fort utile… qui s'était aussi avéré fort dangereux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, captant ce jeune adolescent aux cheveux ébène des souvenirs de Snape, le peignant en train d'écrire dans ce vieux volume. Ce jeune homme qui lui avait beaucoup appris par delà les décennies…

Dès qu'il s'arrêtait sur sa sixième année, Harry se rappelait nettement l'obsession qu'il avait développée pour cet ouvrage. Il s'était sentit dès le départ très proche de son propriétaire raison pour laquelle il avait crut au début que le Prince de Sang Mélé pouvait être son père.

Il n'avait jamais eu plus tort…

Et quand il pensait à Snape, il se dit soudain qu'il avait bien fait de leur laisser quelques jours de répis à tous deux. D'une part car Harry avait dû admettre qu'une pause avait été des plus nécessaires autant pour son corps que son esprit. D'autre part, parce qu'il trouvait l'idée assez dérangeante de rechercher à ce point la présence de son professeur. Et ce, peu importait la situation dans laquelle il le voyait...

Puis à travers ses songeries, sous le silence de cette paisible scène qu'il formait avec ses amis, il resta encore un moment avec eux, assis sur l'herbe humide des premiers jours d'Automne. Le calme se reflétait sur chaque parcelle du lac qui semblait comme endormi. Mais sous la surface, Harry connaissait certaines des créatures qui y prospéraient. Des êtres qui croiseraient sa route très prochainement.

Car, c'était sa prochaine étape… L'échéance de la coloration de ce sceau placé dans son dos se rapellait sans cesse à lui.

Snape ne pouvait pas tout faire. Pour trouver la moindre réponse à son état, il partirait n'importe où, chercher le plus petit indice auprès de n'importe qui…

Demain matin, il irait. Il nagerait au cœur des tréfonds obscurs et dangereux du Lac Noire.

* * *

><p><strong>Se sera tout pour cette fois ! <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ;-)**

**A tous, je vous dis à bientôt ! (C'est à espérer...)**


	10. Le Lac Noir

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Me voilà revenue avec le chapitre dix dont l'action comme prévu dans les dernières phrases du précédent chapitre auront lieux dans les tréfonds du Lac Noir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Par avance je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'ils restent.**

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_**Harry a comprit rapidement les effets néfastes de la marque graveé dans son dos. Avec l'aide de Snape, ils tentent de le débarasser de ce nouveau fardeau mais rien ne semble y faire. Ils piétinent dans les recherches, épuisant le corps de l'Elu. Alors dans le but de trouver lui-même des réponses, Harry entreprend de descendre dans les eaux profondes du Lac Noir...**_

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Très tôt ce samedi matin, vers six heures, Harry s'était échappé de sa couche et des dortoirs pour rejoindre rapidement la salle commune. Il gardait sous le bras le sac contenant une serviette de bain et dans sa poche de veste, la branchiflore. Il avait déjà enfilé son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements, enroulé une montre à son poignet et était donc fin prêt à rejoindre sa destination.<p>

Quand il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il emprunta les couloirs du septième étage pour rejoindre les escaliers qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Il dû seulement changer de route à un instant mais il atteint assez rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea au Sud du Château et sans avoir été aperçu par personne, il rejoint l'extérieur, traversant à travers sentiers et arbres pour rejoindre la rive du lac.

Devant cette étendue au reflet anthracite, il se rappelait la seule fois où il y avait nagé. La deuxième épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

Proche de la berge, alors qu'il se déshabillait, il pouvait presque sentir les Strangulots s'enrouler autour de son corps, le comprimer, comme dans l'impossibilité de s'en débarrasser. Et les sirènes… Ces êtres de l'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer.

Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait eu besoin de la branchiflore, afin de maîtriser la langue aquatique pour lui permettre de converser avec elles. Et plus spécialement avec Murcus, sirène qui régissaient l'entièreté des êtres de l'eau de ce lagon. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui offrir des réponses, c'était bien elle.

Affublé de son maillot, sous l'air extrêmement frais des alentours, il espérait que sa notoriété pour avoir terrassé Voldemort lui serait bénéfique et lui permettait de ne pas être attaqué par ces créatures dont ils ignoraient encore si elle avait un jour choisi un camp lors de la guerre.

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais fait mais il était au moins sûr que Murcus avait dû respect pour feu Dumbledore. C'était là un point non-négligeable.

Décidé, il prit enfin l'initiative d'enfouir son corps dans l'eau qui ne devait pas dépasser les douze degrés. Les frissons l'envahir instantanément mais il préféra ne pas prêter attention à la douleur. Il enfouit la branchiflore dans sa bouche puis comme la première fois, eut du mal à l'avaler. Quand il eu gobé le tout, il plongea sous l'eau sentant instantanément sa peau s'écorcher sous les branchies qui apparaissaient à la base de son cou et des transformations physiques faites à ses membres.

Ce calvaire ne dura que quelques secondes alors que sa vision sous l'eau devint parfaitement nette et que ses mouvements de nages furent plus fluides, rapides tandis qu'il scrutait la formes de palme qu'avaient pris ses pieds ainsi que ses mains.

Content du résultat, il ne perdit pas une seule minute de plus. Il n'en avait que pour une heure après tout. Il nagea sous la surface s'enfonçant plus loin et plus profondément sous ce décor sombre qu'il connaissait bien.

Si ce n'était quelques poissons assez hideux qui croisèrent sa route, il faisait tranquillement sa route entre la vase, les algues épaisses, dont les tiges s'enfonçaient au fond de l'obscurité des flots. Comme un gouffre d'eau grouillante de créatures qu'ils espéraient ne croiseraient pas son chemin.

Soudain, un écho doucereux flotta à ses oreilles. C'était un chant, faible mais bien présent. Il allait dans la bonne direction, il en était sûr à présent. Il continua s'enfonçant plus bas dans la noirceur mais, fort heureusement, grâce à la branchiflore, sa vue s'adaptait au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Il repéra soudain un amas imposant devant lui de différentes plantes aquatiques qu'il allait devoir traverser pour s'approcher des voix qui émanaient par delà celles-ci. Seulement dans cette masse gigantesque, il savait qu'il avait toutes les chances de se retrouver face à des strangulots ou toutes sortes d'autres créatures bien cachées dans cet entassement.

Il rassura sa prise sur sa baguette pour s'apaiser et résolument, il finit par s'embourber dans cette accumulation de plantes vaseuses. À l'intérieur, la sensation des tiges s'enroulant parfois autour de plusieurs de ses membres était des plus désagréables. Surtout qu'à chaque fois, il croyait avoir à faire à un strangulot. Il poursuivit son voyage assez lentement, ne préférant pas user de sa baguette afin de rester le plus discret possible.

Cependant, en dépit de ces précautions, une énième branche vint se serrer autour de sa jambe mais cette fois-ci, il sentit celle-ci le comprimer douloureusement.

Instinctivement, sa baguette dirigé vers sa jambe, il observa le Strangulot vivement accroché à son membre. Entraîné, Harry ne céda pas à la panique et lança un sort de répulsion qui eut deux effets immédiat.

La bête n'était plus attachée à lui et avait disparu dans le tréfonds des algues. Toutefois, l'usage du sort avait réveillé quelque chose. Autour de lui, il sentit son environnement grouillé en une multitude d'endroits. Dans chaque recoin. Et les mouvements ne cessaient de s'approcher de lui.

Se sachant en réel danger, Harry usa enfin de sa baguette pour se créer un passage rapide sur ce chemin tortueux et capricieux. Droit devant lui, il réduisait en miette chaque pousse d'herbes. Il ignorait ce qui lui restait à parcourir. Il espérait fortement qu'il arriverait à rapidement se sortir de ce guêpier car tout autour de lui, les mouvements fourmillants de créatures prêtent à tout pour lui mettre la main dessus se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

Finalement, après un sort de plus, il put entrevoir la fin de ce prélude au travers du dernier amas devant lui. Il apercevait distinctement l'eau nue de toute plantes aquatiques. Soulagé mais par sorti d'affaire pour autant, il lança un dernier sort réduisant à néant le dernier rempart de la sortie de cette enfer. En quelques secondes, il rejoint l'eau parfaitement nette.

Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Soudain, il sentit un tentacule s'enrouler autour de son pied droit. La seconde suivante c'était une armada de Strangulots qui se jetait sur lui. Arrivé derrière lui, de ce bloc de tiges visqueuses, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de repartir suffisamment vite pour les semer.

Il sentit la panique grandir en lui. De part en part, ils s'accrochaient à tous son corps, griffait à de multiple endroit sa chaire mise à mal. Dans ce désordre douloureux, il n'arrivait pas à bouger le bras afin d'user de son arme pour repousser suffisamment d'entre eux dans l'espoir qu'il puisse prendre la fuite.

Pourtant à force de conviction, il finit par relever sa baguette. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de rassembler son calme et ses forces puis finit par émettre un sort de répulsion si puissant que chacun des strangulots autour de lui fut projeté dans un rayon de dix mètres.

Seulement dans la confusion qui régnait autour de lui, maintenant qu'il y voyait clair, il n'avait pas imaginé que le nombre de ces créatures seraient si important. Il était encerclé par une centaine d'entres elles, furieuse contre lui, prêtent à déchainer une nouvelle frappe.

Les chances étaient clairement contre lui. Les strangulots étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'il arrive à tous les repousser. Surtout qu'Harry commençait à réellement fatiguer.

D'ailleurs sur cet état de fait, l'assaut se propagea brusquement sur lui. En position de défense, il commença un premier sort, puis un deuxième, renvoyant le plus possible de ces êtres loin de lui. Mais après quelques secondes la charge le domina complètement. Il sentit une morsure à l'épaule, ils s'attachaient de nouveau à toute son anatomie.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois un sort mais en fut incapable lorsque, sous la pression d'un strangulot plus imposant que les autres, son bras droit fut attrapé sous l'une de ses tentacules qu'il compressa tant qu'il sentit l'os de son avant-bras se briser, hurlant sa douleur en un millier de bulles que provoquèrent ses cordes vocales.

Il crut que s'en était fini pour lui. Il n'avait presque plus de force.

Pourtant, dans cette confusion violente d'attaque, un cri strident fit vibrer les flots du lac et écorcha son ouïe. Un son acéré, déchirant, qu'il n'avait entendu que lors de sa quatrième année avant qu'on ne lui souffle l'idée d'ouvrir l'œuf de l'étape deux dans les eaux des bains des préfets.

Cet éclat effilé cessa toute activité autour de lui. En quelque seconde, la centaine de Strangulots désertèrent sa position et repartirent se cacher dans la zone qu'ils avaient traversé.

Il pensa souffler, s'accorder un instant pour savourer le fait d'être en vie en dépit de la douleur dans son bras. Cela dit la vingtaine de sirènes qui lui faisait front à plusieurs mètres et qu'il scruta une à une ne lui permis pas un tel luxe.

De toute évidence, elles avaient fait fuir les Strangulots pour le sortir de ce traquenard. Malgré tout, les visages qu'elles affichaient n'annonçaient rien de bon. Elles étaient sur les nerfs. Prête à fondre sur lui au moindre mouvement suspect d'attaque de sa part. Il allait devoir leur faire comprendre qu'il ne venait pas chercher les conflits.

Il commença d'abord par ranger doucement sa baguette dans sa poche gauche. Puis il se mit à leur parler normalement sachant très bien que la magie de la branchiflore lui permettrait de parler la langue aquatique.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je…

- Silence ! Lui lança-t-on le timbre sifflant.

La sirène qui avait parlé et devançait légèrement les autres, ondula aisément jusqu'à lui. Comme toutes les autres, il remarqua immédiatement ce visage et ce haut de corps presque désincarné. Pourtant, comme pour les humains, elles avaient toutes diverses apparences.

- Comment oses-tu venir jusqu'ici sorcier ! Qui te permets de venir troubler notre communauté ?!

- Je suis venus car j'ai des questions dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Murcus.

Une lance parfaitement aiguisée trouva refuge à hauteur de sa gorge dès l'instant où il prononça le nom du chef de leur clan.

- Je ne cherche pas les conflits, je vous assure. Dit-il assez tendu mais gardant tout de même un certain sang-froid.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je, sorcier ? Poursuivit son vis-à-vis, plissant légèrement ses yeux rond teinté d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

- Je connaissais les risques en venant jusqu'ici. Mais croyez-moi, il fallait que j'essaie. Je devais tenter ma chance d'obtenir des réponses à mon cas.

La sirène le regarda de haut en bas, perplexe, sur ses gardes, ôtant néanmoins son arme de sous sa gorge. Puis il la vit inopinément s'arrêter un moment sur son front devinant à présent qui il était même si rien sur son visage ne sembla le prouver.

- Je vais te conduire à Murcus. Elle jugera par elle-même quoi faire de toi.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il était trop tôt pour les remercier alors qu'Harry ignorait encore si Murcus serait d'accord pour le laisser repartir vivant.

Encerclé de toute part, au centre du cercle que formaient les sirènes qui l'escortaient, celui qui avait discuté avec lui ouvrit la voie. À chaque mouvement de nage, Harry sentait la vive douleur de son bras droit cassé. Dans ces conditions il était difficile de le laisser immobile. Il devait donc faire avec la souffrance et continuer à avancer sous l'œil de sa garde rapprochée.

Il nageait depuis presque cinq minutes quand il regarda la montre à son poignet. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant que les effets de la branchiflore ne s'estompent. Certes, il pourrait toujours utiliser le sortilège du « Tétenbulle ». Mais il se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de dialoguer avec la sirène.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive vite.

Et comme pour répondre à cette pensée, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une falaise de roche. Au bout de celle-ci, dans une sorte d'immense cuve, il put observer la cité des fonds marins qu'occupaient les sirènes.

Pendant un moment, Harry avait cru qu'ils le conduiraient là où quatre ans plus tôt il avait dû aller chercher Ron. Il se rappelait encore le vaste champ de ruines de vieux pilonnes couvert de mousse, comme si il y avait eu une ancienne ville.

Mais il paraissait naturelle que le véritable lieu de leur cité ai été caché. Et quelle cité !

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à voir fleurir de tels monuments.

Comme taillé dans la roche, une centaine d'habitation sous formes de cercles parfaitement nettes florissait autour d'un bâtiment plus ovale, dix fois plus grandes que n'importe laquelle des demeures qui l'encerclaient. Devant toutes ces architectures était sculpté un immense portail d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, parfaitement symétrique à la largeur de l'immense bâtisse façonné sur un large piédestal. Il y était gravé des mots d'une langue qu'il ne put lire. La branchiflore ne pouvait pas tout faire… Des sculptures de sirènes qui faisaient trois fois la taille d'un homme ornaient les alentours de la ville. Des êtres qui avaient surement dû façonner leur Histoire.

Harry était persuadé que peu de sorciers avait dû voir ces constructions et encore moins s'en sortir indemne dès l'instant où ils avaient posés les yeux sur celles-ci. Son monde ignorait beaucoup de chose à propos de ces êtres de l'eau. Mais, aux yeux d'Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient une espèce plus avancée qu'on aurait pu le croire, capable d'une grande intelligence.

Ils étaient simplement des créatures incomprises, qui préservaient leur « intimité », comme pouvait le faire les Centaures. De la même manière qu'ils se cachaient des sorciers, ces derniers se cachaient des moldus...

Harry suivit ses « accompagnateurs » à travers le portail qui formait l'entrée de la ville. Voguant, allant et venant comme dans leur monde, les sirènes qui croisèrent leurs routes s'arrêtèrent sur sa personne, le dévisageant de façon mauvaise. Il devait probablement tous se demander la raison de la présence d'un sorcier dans leur habitat.

Harry oublia bien vite tous ses visages tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée arrondi de l'édifice qui était plus imposant encore maintenant qu'il était au pied de celui-ci. Il pouvait même observer des milliers de symboles gravés dans la roche du monument qu'il n'avait pu distinguer en premier lieu. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder cependant qu'il entrait enfin dans les locaux.

Il n'existait pas d'électricité dans les océans pourtant, à l'intérieur, les murs étaient éclairés par un éclat bleuté qui s'échappait de centaines de plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pendues dans chaque recoin des murs.

Au centre, une colonne en spirale d'au moins cinq mètres de diamètres grimpait tout en haut de la bâtisse. Il semblait y avoir une multitude de niveau dont il ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs probablement jamais l'occasion de le savoir car celui qui lui avait parlé plus tôt se tourna vers ces semblables qui les avaient accompagnés et leur déclara :

- Lilnus et Risia, j'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi pour escorter notre invité jusqu'à Murcus. Tous les autres, vous pouvez disposer à présent. Retournez dans votre secteur.

Dans un même instant, comme un commando parfaitement entraîné, ils émirent tous le même son qui n'avaient aucun sens aux oreilles du Survivant.

- Suivez-moi, sorcier !

Harry n'énonça pas un mot et suivit son guide qui formait un Delta parfait avec ses « officiers » capable de parer la moindre de ses attaques. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la spirale et soudain, comme poussé par un courant, il fut porté sans même avoir à nager jusqu'en haut de la tour. Il devait avouer que c'était toujours mieux pour son bras gravement endoloris.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivée au tout dernier étage qui n'était qu'une plateforme garnis aux quatre coins de la pièce d'armes ancestrale et d'autre figure d'êtres de l'eau. Juste devant lui il n'y avait qu'une immense plaque de roche qui devait faire office de table. Puis devant celle-ci, lui tournant le dos, le regard perdu sur une des innombrables petites fenêtres, se trouvait celui qu'il devina être Murcus. Il semblait fasciné par l'étude contemplative de sa cité.

- Jaru Mesak Murcus, nous avons trouvé ce sorcier errant sur notre territoire. Il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Il ne comprit pas les premiers mots. Très certainement le titre honorifique par lequel il devait tous l'appeler.

Mais il oublia bien vite ce détails quand la dénommée Murcus lui fit enfin face. Comme dans son souvenir, elle gardait toujours cet aspect ombrageux, intimidant et féroce. Elle était plus grande que chaque sirène qu'il avait croisée aujourd'hui. Ses deux grands yeux jaunes impénétrables intimaient un certain respect qu'Harry était prêt à lui offrir surtout lorsqu'il observait la fourche qui trônait dans l'une de ses mains.

- Harry Potter ! Je me rappelle de vous. Siffla-t-elle d'un timbre moins dur qu'il n'aurait cru.

Cela dit Harry avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à une parole plus au moins doucereuse face à un probable ennemi.

- Quelle folie a bien pu vous conduire jusqu'ici ? Souhaitez-vous mourir ?

Elle était extrêmement déstabilisante, savait exactement comment poser ses questions pour mettre à mal son adversaire.

- Non. C'est parce que je veux rester en vie que je suis ici.

Il n'avait jamais été suicidaire. Autodestructeur, oui. Mais maintenant plus que jamais il refusait d'abandonner la vie. Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul dans son combat…

- Je viens chercher des réponses. Et il est possible que vous puissiez m'aider.

- Même si c'était le cas, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Je sais que Dumbledore aurait voulu que vous me veniez en aide.

La sirène ondoya son corps jusqu'à lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle se tint droit devant le garçon, sa fourche apposée sur son plexus, prête à poignarder son cœur.

- Dumbledore est mort. Je ne lui dois rien. À vous non plus, Harry Potter !

Harry garda son calme et proféra, sûr de lui :

- Mais vous avez toujours respectez cet homme, je me trompe ?

Murcus ne répondit rien, gardant toujours sa position. Harry prit donc ce silence pour une affirmation.

- Alors cela nous fait un point commun. Vous voyez, au bout du compte, nous ne somme pas si différents.

Ils s'épièrent intensément du regard. L'audace d'Harry semblait renouvelée alors qu'il se savait enfin si prêt du but qu'il s'était lancé. Surtout qu'à présent il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes sous la forme qu'il occupait.

- Que voulez-vous ? Cracha vivement Murcus. Mais malgré son dégoût à son encontre, c'était sa façon d'accéder à sa requête.

- Je ne vous demanderez rien, si ce n'est la connaissance de votre savoir sur un élément.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il est gravé dans mon dos. Mais avant que je ne vous le montre, vous ne devez en aucun cas le toucher. Les conséquences sur mon corps seraient réellement néfastes.

- Très bien. Montrez-moi ça avant que je ne change d'avis, sorcier.

Dans l'instant, le Gryffondor s'exécuta. Il lui tourna le dos faisant face aux trois sirènes restés juste derrière lui puis releva le haut qui collait à sa peau.

- Est-ce que ce symbole vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il le vêtement relevé, dans l'incapacité de voir le visage de Murcus.

D'ailleurs ce dernier restant extrêmement silencieux. Seul le mouvement de l'eau avec sa queue assura à Harry de sa présence derrière lui. Il se retourna alors lorsqu'il vit le visage des autres soudain s'inquiéter de la réaction de leur Chef.

- Murcus ?

- C'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une légende oublié… Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait de nouveau dans les yeux, il pouvait entrevoir l'effroi ainsi qu'une une peur viscérale appliqué sur chacun de ses traits, même dans sa voix.

- Vous la reconnaissez ?!

- Vous… Il se stoppa, profondément hargneux. Vous allez tous nous détruire ! Chacun d'entre nous !

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Déclara le Gryffondor assez craintif quant à la porter de ces mots et de l'état de panique et fureur qui se dessinait sur le faciès de Murcus.

- Tu dois mourir !

Le timbre doucereux de tout à l'heure avait définitivement disparut. Remplacé par cette voix décharnée qui n'annonçait que l'ordre de ses derniers instants sur cette Terre, au fond de ce lagon, Murcus leva sa fourche pour l'empaler.

Seulement, loin d'être prêt à se laisser avoir aussi facilement, Harry usa maintenant de sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Depuis qu'elles lui étaient tombé dessus, il avait malaxé sa magie afin d'émettre le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait capable de se protéger des sirènes dans ce milieu.

De sa main valide, il empoigna sa baguette au fond de sa poche et grâce à une grande réserve de magie emmagasinée depuis plusieurs minutes, il hurla son sortilège :

- Electro !

De sa baguette, comme une vague impressionnante, une puissante décharge d'électricité s'évapora dans toute la pièce atteignant chacune des sirènes présentes qui hurlèrent férocement sous l'impact. Tous étourdis, Harry savait que c'était la seule chance qu'il ait de s'enfuir. Il devait juste espérer que les cinq dernières minutes sous l'effet de la branchiflore lui permettrait de nager suffisamment loin pour les semer.

Ça allait être difficile mais il devait essayer.

Droit sur le mur alors, il braqua sa baguette et lança le sort « Destructome » qui eu pour conséquence d'exploser la paroi, créant un trou béant qui lui permis de s'éclipser par cette sortie improvisée.

Il s'y engouffra à toute vitesse, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir apparaître deux nouvelles sirènes. Il les stupéfixa en un rapide et agile mouvement puis ayant rejoins les flots, au dessus des habitations, il se mit à grimper en hauteur avec l'espoir insensé de rejoindre l'air libre avant qu'il ne soit rattrapé.

Malgré le supplice de la souffrance dans son bras droit, il usa tout de même de celui-ci, de tous ses membres, de toutes ses dernières forces pour arriver au bout de ce calvaire. Il navigua vite, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait regardant au dessus de lui, sa montre et la cité qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il montait. Il n'en avait plus que pour moins de deux minutes sous cette forme capable de l'aider à nager beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta plus fut la vingtaine de sirènes qui apparut à plusieurs mètres en contre bas. Elles se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui et il se savait incapable de toutes les contrer.

Pourtant, la lumière au fond du tunnel apparut… littéralement. Au dessus de sa tête, un éclat lumineux se reflétait. Plus étincelant à chaque fois qu'il avançait. La surface. Elle était là, il pouvait la voir.

Et alors qu'il regarda une fois de plus en bas, au même instant, une sirène probablement plus rapide que les autres agrippa son pied. Elle le retint fermement, l'entraînant vers le bas au même moment que les effets de la branchiflore se dissipaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique pourtant dans ces conditions la peur l'emporta aisément sur son esprit.

Il réussit néanmoins à lui faire lâcher prise sur son corps en lui envoyant un sort mais ce court laps de temps permis aux autres de le rattraper pleinement. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinq mètre… trois… deux…

Puis soudain, plusieurs rayons de décharge d'électricité vinrent frapper de toutes parts les sirènes lancés à sa poursuite. Chacune à leur tour, elles retombaient, assommées, inertes au fond des flots.

L'air commençait à lui manquer, il se sentait coulé et était bien dans l'incapacité de remonter à la surface, ni même d'user du sort du têtenbulle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de celui qui lui était venu en aide. Mais alors qu'il tombait avec le reste des sirènes, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son torse pour l'aider à remonter à la surface.

En quelques secondes, à moitié dans les vapes, sa tête finit par ressortir de l'eau. À peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête pour observer la personne qui l'avait tiré de là qu'il sentit un autre bras l'attraper pour le reconduire sur la rive.

Après plusieurs secondes, couché sur la terre ferme, à bout de souffle, il put enfin mettre un visage sur la deuxième personne venu lui porter secours. Le soleil pleinement levé à présent illuminait leur visage comme les deux sauveurs qu'ils étaient tandis qu'ils se tenaient à genoux devant lui, trempés et essoufflés.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui par il ne savait quel miracle lui avait sauvé la vie une fois de plus.

- Je savais que t'étais fou mais pas à ce point là ! Lâcha Ron, avec une pointe d'humour qui étonnant Harry.

- Co… Comment ?

Ron échangea un regard complice avec sa moitié et lâcha tout penaud :

- Ça fait un sacré moment qu'on se pose pas mal de question sur ton comportement. Et quand je t'ai vu partir ce matin, j'ai contacté Hermione et on a décidé de te suivre.

- Je vois…

- Franchement, t'as vraiment cru qu'on te laisserait tomber malgré toutes tes tentatives pour nous éloigner ?

- Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'on se connait Harry. On te connait par cœur et on sait quand tu veux nous mettre à l'écart pour nous protéger. Renchérit Hermione gentiment après le rouquin.

- Je devais essayer… Si vous saviez tout ce par quoi je suis passé…

- On en a eu un aperçu quand on a dû te sortir des griffes de toutes ces sirènes.

Harry sourit avec ironie, soupira, puis renchérit presque taquin :

- Même si votre timing était parfait, pourquoi vous avez tant attendu pour débarquer ?

- À vrai dire, on a perdu ta trace assez vite. Proféra-t-il gêné tout en se gratta la tête. Tu sais, on n'avait pas de palmes aux pieds et aux mains, nous.

Harry laissa un rire s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Un son qui sembla réellement ravir ses deux amis qui ne l'avait pas surpris à rire depuis des mois.

- Faut croire que t'as eu de la chance qu'Hermione ait développé rapidement un sort qui a eu un effet de sonar.

Pas étonnant de sa meilleure amie si maligne et intelligente. Il les observa l'un après l'autre, réellement heureux qu'il l'ait trouvé et qu'il se soit suffisamment inquiété pour le filer ce matin. Aux visages qu'ils partagèrent tous les trois, Harry sentit alors qu'ils étaient temps de les inclure de nouveau dans sa vie.

À quoi perdre son temps à tenter vainement de les protéger quand la seule chose que les deux souhaitaient était de lui venir en aide. Tous trois n'avaient que trop soufferts de cette situation qu'Harry s'était démené à imposer.

Cela devait s'arrêter.

D'ailleurs en réponse à cette pensée et à son sourire florissant quant à les réintégrer dans sa vie, Ron s'exprima sérieusement :

- Maintenant tu vas tout nous raconter et je te promets qu'on fera tout pour t'aider. Parce que pour plonger tout seul au fond du lac Noir, sans sécurité, c'est que tu dois vraiment avoir de sérieux ennuis.

- Je vous raconterais tout mais j'ai d'abord besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour mon bras.

- Elles ne t'ont pas loupé. Déclara Hermione désolée pour lui alors qu'elle observait son bras bleui, le sang gouté de nombreuses plaies et la morsure faîte à son épaule.

- Ce ne sont pas les sirènes qui m'ont mis dans cet état. C'était des strangulots. A vrai dire, c'est elles qui m'ont sorti du pétrin en premier lieu.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi ont a dû sauver tes miches de tout une bande qui semblait désespérer à l'idée de te faire la peau.

- Après. D'abord Mme Pomfresh.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et sentit rapidement Hermione poser sa serviette autour de ses épaules. Il l'épia avec gratitude et lâcha simplement, pour ses deux amis :

- Merci.

Ils opinèrent de la tête puis le conduisirent de nouveau dans l'enceinte du château.

[…]

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous Mr Potter ?! J'en ai assez de vous voir faire des aller retour dans mon infirmerie !

- Désolé. Souffla Harry sur les sourires amusés de ses deux amis aux pieds du lit où Mme Pomfresh l'avait installé.

- Ne soyez pas désolé ! Arrêté de vous mettre dans de pareilles situations. Ça évitera bien des tracas à tout le monde. Aller nager au petit matin dans le Lac Noir… mais quelle idée !

Même s'ils avaient essayé de cacher le fait qu'ils étaient tous entrée dans le lac Noire, Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dupe et était à même de reconnaître des blessures causés par un Strangulot.

- D'ailleurs soyez sûr que la Directrice et le professeur Snape seront mis au courant.

Ses deux compagnons semblèrent très intrigués par les paroles de l'infirmière si bien qu'ils demandèrent du regard à Harry quelques explications. Des réponses qu'ils devraient encore attendre d'avoir alors que le Survivant, peu réconforté par cette tirade, supplia presque :

- Vous êtes obligé d'en parler à Snape ? J'aimerais autant lui dire moi-même.

- Vous savez ce qu'il en est Mr Potter. Je ne dois lui cacher aucune action dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis en danger et avait été blessé.

Bien évidemment, Mme Pomfresh en plus de Mcgonagall étaient les seules au courant de sa condition. En tant qu'infirmière et au vue du traitement qu'il recevait depuis plusieurs jours, elles se devaient d'être préparées au cas où son état empirerait d'un jour ou l'autre. Donc, elle et la directrice s'informaient constamment sur son cas auprès de Snape. Et inversement…

- Il va me le faire payer cher. S'apitoya-t-il sachant les remontrances dont il ferait l'objet dès cette après-midi.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant d'entamer une telle bêtise.

Evidement qu'il y avait pensé. D'ailleurs c'était autant pour lui que pour alléger la tâche de Snape à son égard qu'il avait entreprit ce périple. Son enseignant ne devait pas être très ravi d'être obligé de s'occuper ainsi de sa petite personne. De plus, Harry sentait que ces évènements le pesaient de plus en plus. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le laisser à son sort… Mais alors pourquoi ?

La question se posait… Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à l'aider ?

Ce n'était pas comme si McGonagall lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge. D'une certaine façon, ça c'était fait naturellement. Comme si il était tout désigné pour être celui qui veillerait sur lui.

Cela dit, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait tout au long de ces sept dernières années…

- Mr Potter, vous m'écoutez ?! S'irrita la vieille dame qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout écouté, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- Je vous disais que vos blessures étaient mineures. Vous pourrez donc sortir dès que j'aurais ressoudé votre bras et pansé vos contusions.

Le Gryffondor fut ravi de cette nouvelle. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser dans ces lieux, à supporter les reproches de Mme Pomfresh.

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione avait eu le temps d'aller se changer et de lui ramener des vêtements secs pendant qu'il se faisait soigner. Puis, lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie un peu après neuf heures, aucun des trois ne souhaita rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils préférèrent passer dans les cuisines récupérer quelques aliments en guise de petit-déjeuner qu'ils ingurgitèrent sur leur route. Naviguant dans les couloirs de l'école, ils rejoignirent d'un accord tacite les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour plus de tranquillité.

Enfin ce n'était pas toujours d'actualité étant donné le tempérament du fantôme de la jeune fille qui habitait ces lieux. Néanmoins, il pourrait au moins être dans l'intimité sachant très bien que même si elle les écoutait, elle ne dirait jamais rien à qui se soit. D'une certaine façon, Mimi lui était loyale.

Une fois arrivé, Harry s'assura que personne ne les avait suivis et qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans les toilettes. Même la présence du fantôme était absente.

Appuyé contre le lavabo, Ron mit alors immédiatement les pieds dans le plat.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est là, si tu nous racontais ce qu'il en est ?

- C'est une longue histoire vous savez…

- On a dû temps devant nous ce matin. On est prêt à t'écouter.

Ils se sourirent agréablement puis Harry se décida enfin à tout leur conter. Il leur parla en détail de son escapade à Pré-au-Lard, de ce qu'il lui avait été infligé, des effets de cette marque maudite dans son dos dont il ignorait tout encore. Il leur avoua que Snape avait été « désigné » pour l'aider à et que depuis une dizaine de jours, ils subissaient différent procédé pour essayé de l'effacé. Le Gryffondor n'oublia pas de mentionner, aux visages légèrement dégouté des deux, qu'il s'agissait là d'une requête qu'il avait formulée, on ne lui avait certainement pas imposé.

- Comment t'arrive à t'infliger ça ? L'avait interrompu Ron dans son discours.

- Je refuse seulement de rester les bras croisés pendant que quelqu'un s'imagine qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je ne veux plus être le pantin de qui que se soit !

Et cette phrase s'appliquait aussi bien à Voldemort qu'à Dumbledore. Car si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, malgré sa réelle bienveillance à son encontre, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait clairement usé de sa « destiné ».

- Alors ton escapade dans le Lac Noire c'était pour chercher des réponses ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

- C'est ça… Lâcha-t-il difficilement sachant que d'une certaine façon il en avait trouvé. Celle-ci n'annonçait d'ailleurs rien de réjouissant quant à ce qu'il était prévu pour lui.

- Je te plains quand même !

- Pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Ça et pour Snape aussi ! Entre les retenues qu'il te foutait à tour de bras et vos séances spécial, ça a surement pas été une partie de plaisir pour toi.

Harry ne saisit pas cette chance pour leur parler de la nature exacte de ses « heures de colles ». Une part de lui souhaitait garder secret ces moments passés en sa compagnie. Pas parce qu'il en avait honte. Seulement parce qu'il lui semblait que ces occasions lui avait permis de renaître un peu plus chaque jours. Le Gryffondor peinait à croire que d'une manière assez déroutante et peu orthodoxe, il se mettait à apprécier son professeur.

La conversation finirait forcément par mener à ce sujet là, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Il avait encore dû mal à l'admettre pensivement alors le dire à haute voix…

- Je comprends mieux d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait arrêté de te coller. Il a trouvé un autre moyen de se défouler.

Il faillit s'emporter pour lancer « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » mais fut intercepté par la langue rapide d'Hermione qui déclara en frappant sur la tête de son petit ami :

- Ne-dis pas d'idioties ! Le professeur Snape ne prendrait pas plaisir à infliger ça à qui que se soit !

Il ne le montra pas, le dit encore moins mais les paroles d'Hermione eurent un étrange effet apaisant sur lui. Parce que son ami avait raisons. Il en était convaincu tout d'un coup. Comme il pensait croire de plus en plus qu'il voulait réellement lui venir en aide…

- Au fait… en parlant d'avoir causé de la peine à des gens, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer ces derniers mois. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça avec vous. Je me suis montré dur… Mauvais même et je le regrette sincèrement vous savez. J'étais à un moment de ma vie où j'avais besoin d'être seule. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout redeviendra comme avant en un clin d'œil. Mais je pense que vous avoir parlé aujourd'hui, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je te dois aussi des excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle. C'était pas très malin de ma part d'avoir dit tout ça mais j'en pouvais plus de te voir t'exclure de cette façon. Ça nous brisait le cœur de te voir dans cet état. Surtout que tu ne laissais personne essayer de t'approcher pour t'aider.

Mais cette dernière tirade n'était pas tout à fait vrai…

- En tout cas pour ton histoire de tatouage tu peux compter sur Hermione pour les recherches. Plaisanta de toute évidence Ron même si les deux garçons savaient déjà que la jeune fille allait partir au quart de tour.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse des recherches pendant que tu resteras là à me regarder ! Oh non, je vais te faire bosser, crois-moi !

- Si ça me permets de passer plus de temps encore avec toi, je suis ton homme. Rit-il à ses dépends puis embrassa une courte seconde ses lèvres boudeuses.

- Par contre, je ne veux pas être défaitiste mais si le professeur Snape n'a rien découvert encore, ça ne va pas être facile de trouver des réponses.

- Crois-moi 'Mione, t'es bien plus doué que lui pour les recherches… S'esclaffa Ron, sans vergogne.

- J'ai déjà une piste pour toi…

- Les sirènes t'ont parlé alors ? Lâcha Hermione dont la curiosité était réellement avivée.

- En quelque sorte. Je…

Brusquement, un puissant fracas les firent tous trois sursauter violemment.

Snape se tenait de toute son élégance et imposante stature dans l'encadrement de la porte. De toute évidence il avait décidé d'avancer leur rendez-vous et les traits qu'il affichait n'annonçaient rien de très bon pour le Survivant qui espérait survivre à cette rencontre.

- Sortez ! Cracha-t-il à l'attention des deux amis d'Harry.

Ils observèrent Harry en biais comme pour avoir son assentiment. Pour les rassurer il hocha simplement la tête et ajouta :

- On continuera plus tard.

Les deux décampèrent sans un regard pour leur professeur qui était de toute façon trop obnubilé à décortiquer furieusement Harry pour leur accorder de l'importance. Dès que la porte des toilettes se referma sur eux, Snape insonorisa la pièce d'un sort afin de s'assurer que ses deux amis qui devait probablement essayer d'écouter derrière le bois n'entendent pas un mot de leur conversation.

- Je sais que ce que vous allez me dire mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de faire ça.

Il scruta une à une les blessures qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur son visage. Puis sembla deviner celles qui couvraient le reste de son anatomie. Mme Pomfresh devait lui avoir fait un rapport détaillé de ces lésions.

Son visage fut peint de sévérité. La démarche menaçante, étrangement mesuré, il s'approcha de lui. Ou plutôt de la proie qu'il représentait à cet instant précis.

- Croyez-vous que le temps que je passe à m'occuper de vous doit être gâché par votre bêtise à risquer sans cesse votre vie.

- Je ne voulais pas rester à rien faire… « _Pendant_ _que vous vous occupiez de tout. » _Il rajouta pensivement.

- Vous mettre en danger de la sorte ne fais certainement pas de vous quelqu'un de courageux. Cela fait de vous un irresponsable. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Répliqua-t-il odieusement.

Cependant le Gryffondor ne fut pas outragé par cette cinglante tirade. Parce que soudain, il comprit quelque chose.

Il le vit apparaître aux confins de ses prunelles anthracite. L'émotion semblait être contenu fermement pourtant elle était là. De l'inquiétude pour sa personne, pour sa vie.

- Je suis désolé.

La surprise passa sur son visage, s'effaça aussitôt. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il observait Snape sans voix. Etait-ce l'émotion dans sa voix, l'intensité de la sincérité de ces trois mots qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Il ne pouvait que deviner la réponse…

- Ça n'arrivera plus.

Harry espérait que ce serment qu'il comptait bien appliquer suffirait à calmer les ardeurs de son professeur.

Ils lorgnèrent ardemment le visage de l'autre, plus spécifiquement leurs prunelles. Dans leurs deux postures, il n'y avait que confiance et détermination.

Subitement, Harry voulait qu'il finisse par le voir comme son égal. Il se sentait le devoir, l'envie même de montrer à Snape qu'il n'était plus un gamin maintenant. Il fallait lui prouver dès à présent qu'il pouvait être un homme capable de faire ses propres combats, de tenir ses promesses et de ne plus craindre de demander de l'aide aux autres.

Et plus spécialement la sienne…

Car Dumbledore l'avait vu plus tôt que n'importe qui. Il avait entrevu l'allié de poids qu'il deviendrait. Cet homme leur avait permis de gagner la guerre. Ce sorcier qui serait probablement le seul capable de combattre à ses côtés avec plus de courage que quiconque dans son entourage.

Le dire à haute voix lui vaudrait surement la mort alors il ne dit rien mais Snape avait clairement quelques qualités qui aurait fait de lui un bon Gryffondor… certes tout à fait atypique mais un Gryffondor tout de même. D'ailleurs, il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire sur la pensée d'un Snape envoyé dans sa maison que l'autre lui demandait, les sourcils froncés :

- Pourquoi cet air narquois ?

- Rien que vous n'aimeriez entendre, je vous assure.

Il devait probablement croire qu'il se moquait de lui. Seulement il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort cette fois

En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Harry estimait sa bravoure. À travers une guerre qui ne l'avait pas épargné, après toutes ces années de luttes, de dissimulation… sa vaillance forçait le respect.

Au bout du compte, ils avaient surement plus de point communs qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. C'était peut-être pour ces raisons qu'il avait pris tant de plaisirs dans leurs confrontations. Certainement que leurs années de batailles se reflétaient dans leur façon de combattre.

Sur cette pensée, de retour dans la réalité, Harry vit son enseignant faire un pas en arrière. C'était sa façon de dire que les reproches sur son expédition au Lac Noir se terminaient là. Cela dit, avec Snape, les réprimandes sur tout autre sujet ne tardaient jamais à revenir.

- Peut-être serait-il temps pour vous de me dire si votre petite escapade à donner quelque chose. Déclara froidement l'ex-Mangemort, non sous forme de question mais belle et bien de requête.

Le sujet épineux de son cas revenait sur les devant de scènes et les nouvelles n'étaient pas aux réjouissances.

- J'ai bien appris une chose… Il semble clair à présent que je suis une véritable bombe à retardement.

Il s'expliqua face à son professeur qui resta de marbre tandis qu'il lui contait en détails la réaction de Murcus dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés dans son dos. L'effroi sur son visage. Une crainte qui l'avait immédiatement poussée à lancer un assaut sur lui. Et surtout, il répéta au mot près :

- « Vous allez tous nous détruire. » C'est ce qu'elle a dit. J'ignore si elle parlait seulement de son espèce mais…

- Ce serait très improbable. Le coupa Snape sur la fin, extrêmement sérieux.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

- A-t-elle dit quoi que soit qui pourrait nous indiquer une idée où chercher ?

Harry tenta de se souvenir mais tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était la confusion dans ces paroles. Pourtant quelques mots lui revinrent en mémoire :

- Elle a dit quelque chose à vrai dire… Elle a parlé d'une légende oubliée. Elle semblait vraiment ne pas y croire.

Dans le silence de la pièce, son professeur qui semblait tout à fait pensif lâcha en guise de conclusion :

- C'est toujours une première piste.

Au moins, maintenant, ils en avaient une.

Puis dans la seconde, Snape se détourna de lui, rapella à Harry de le rejoindre dans son bureau à seize heure comme convenu.

Sur le départ, le Gryffondor ne put retenir ces mots de sa gorge :

- Dîtes, ça ne vous arrive jamais de paniquer ?

Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne fit pas demi-tour pour l'observer. Il crut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses pourtant, le maîtres des potions déclara de but en blanc :

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Sur cette tirade, il quitta les lieux.

Harry en fut étonné mais il baissait sa garde pour la première fois, lui faisant comprendre de manière détourné que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il appréhendait grandement les prochains évènements.

C'était curieux de la part de son professeur de lui avoir permis de le laisser entrevoir une partie de ses émotions par la fissure qu'il avait délibérément mis sous ses yeux.

C'était agréablement surprenant…

Fun du chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais m'arrêter ici et je vous dis à tous merci d'avoir lu.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à déposer une p'tite review.**

**A la prochaine :)**


End file.
